


When World's Collide

by GeoToni



Category: jacksepticeye, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:10:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 37
Words: 72,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoToni/pseuds/GeoToni
Summary: At the end of recording another video, something terrifying happens to Jack. Two weeks later, he wakes up in a military hospital, being held against his will because of what happened to him.Soon enough Jack finds out the truth, as he comes across a few familiar faces and one living, breathing eyeball.But as Jack escapes, not only does the military come after him but one Glitch Bitch as well.





	1. 2:45am... 16th May 2018

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Jacksepticeye fan fiction, please be aware this fiction does not and will not contain any slash based work. This will only contain action, suspense and some gore thrown in for good measure.

Another day and Jack was at home finishing up his latest video, which was for the new Marvel multiplayer universe game. It was a good gameplay, full of action with plenty of interest and enthusiasm from both the game and Jack.

As if the latter would be anything different.

“And thank you guys so much for watching!” Jack shouted into his microphone while looking into the camera set up on his desk. “If you liked it? Punch that like button in the face, LIKE A BOSS! And,” he moved his face closer to the mic, speaking in a low deep voice “high fives all round!”  He moved back, lifting up his arms and high fiving the air making his ‘whoo-pish’ sounds.

“Thank you, guys, so much and I will see all you dudes. IN THE NEXT VIDEO!”

He looks into the camera and laughs to himself. “Oh, that was so good,” he said then turning back to the camera, which was still recording. “Robin, I am sorry but you’ve got a whole load of editing with this one.” He laughed once more.

Turning off the camera, mic and audio. He saved all his work and opened up his drop box. Sending all his stuff in a zip file to Robin.

“There, all done.”

Taking off his headphones, Jack unzipped his reddish-brown fleece to cool off a bit, putting his hand underneath his grey t-shirt itching his nipple which had been driving him mad for the last few minutes. Jack then stretched his whole body, looking down at the holes in his skinny black jeans showing off his knees. They seemed to have gotten bigger but they still looked good. His trainers, however, could do with some better care though.  

Work done, Jack was about to close up for the night, or early morning for that matter, until something caught his eye. On the shortcut for his business email, there was a notification for one new message.

“Hmm?” Jack pondered for the moment, tapping his finger on his desk. He saw the time on his desktop. “Oh, why not.”

Jack clicked on it and saw it came from a company called World Imaginations Corp, he had heard of the company. It was the latest and fastest growing software company for computer games as well as technology. The message was direct from a woman called Rebecca Curie with the subject matter: ‘New Project’.

“Curie huh?” Jack clicked on the message and begun to read.

_‘Dear Sean, aka Jacksepticeye._

_You may have already heard of my company before, but I wanted to contact you personally to see if you would be interested in testing a new game programme my personal team and I have been working upon._

_I am aware you are a busy man with your channel and upcoming tour, but it would mean the world to me to see what you think of this new and exciting game experience we have developed._

_It is something new and exciting, something no one so far has done before._

_When you have the time, I would welcome any feedback you have on my prototype._

_Thank you again for your time, I wish you every success in your future._

_Everything you need is attached in the zip file_

_Yours sincerely_

_Rebecca Curie. CEO of World Imaginations Corp’_

Jack was intrigued, but he wondered if he should check it now or tomorrow?

Looking at the time once more, Signe would definitely be in bed by now. It would be nice to have an early, or at least early for him, night, but in all honesty, he wasn’t tired and he was curious.

Curious as to why the CEO of one of the most upcoming and successful businesses is contacting him? What was this project and more importantly was it any good?

There was only one way to find out.

Jack clicked on the attachment and started the download. Checked to make sure it was all good to go and set it up.

Setting up the game was easy. It opened up straight away with a message.

‘ _Dear player, this game is still in development but I am certain you will enjoy it. To get the optimum experience the game needs to access your webcam, audio and microphone. This is all about the experience. Please click on continue to proceed.’_

Jack accepts as instantly his video camera switches back up as well as the mic and the audio. Jack puts his headphones back on as the screen changes with a start button flashing in the centre. Jack moves his cursor to click on it. The screen turns black.

“Hello?” Appears on the screen.

Jack looks around, unsure of what is suppose to be going on. “Hello?” He responds out loud.

The screen types more text

“Someone’s there? Can you see me?” The screen displayed.

Jack catches on that this is a more of an interactive game, a pretty good one at that. Catching on his voice and quickly getting a response instead of waiting for a good long time.

Ah the good old days with Evie, Jack sarcastically thought.

Jack responds “Well, I can see the text?”

“Can you hear me?”

Jack shook his head “No, I can’t.”

Suddenly some static comes through his headphones with a weak voice behind it asking “Can you hear me now?”

“Barely, but yes. I can.” Jack says and is impressed. It’s not every day there’s a new game which is this good at interacting with the player. Even with the static, it sounded like he was actually having a conversation with someone. He wished he was recording this, but as his camera is currently… Occupied?

Jack faces his camera “Hey? Can you see me?” he asks the voice.

“Just about…” The static voice replies. “Let. Me… Try…”

The screen comes to life, again fuzzy along with static but Jack can just about make out a room, with someone sitting looking at a computer screen. As it clears he realises that he’s looking at himself.

“Can you see me now too?”

Jack looks curiously into his camera and back to the screen. “No, all I can see is myself?”

“Are… are you sure?” The voice seems agitated.

“Oh, I’m sure.”

“What about now?”

Suddenly a blurred figure appears on the screen right behind Jack.

“Jesus!” Jack screams and turns around instantly. Obviously, nothing there. He stares back at the screen and the figure is gone? “What the hell?”

“… Did, did you see… Me?”

Jack stares at the screen, he’s freaked but is tremendously enjoying himself. This is some great software.

“Yeah… Who are you?” Jack asked. His focus completely on the game.

A few static sounds are heard as the voice says calmly “you know...”

The lights and his computer screen suddenly switch off.

“What the…?” Jack moves to check his screen “Fuck sakes!” Checking the cables, all attached. He notices his computer tower, that’s fine. Also, the camera and audio set up all still on.

Then through his headphones, he could hear laughter.

“Okay, very… Funny?” Jack realised the game has turned the screen blank, but… How the fuck did his lights go out?

Jack stared right into his camera. “What the hell is going on?” He demanded.

The strange laughter spoke “Come on, Boy… Don’t you- know my… ~~**VOICE!**~~ ”

The screen flicked back on with a distorted face as the voice screamed through his headphones. Jack screamed, losing his balance falling to the floor.

Not once did he take his eyes off of the screen.

There, staring out of the screen was himself.

But it wasn’t him.

“Anti?” Jack was stunned.

Anti, his first ego as he portrayed him in his ‘Say Goodbye’ Halloween video was on the screen looking out as if searching for something. Or rather, he was searching for Jack.

“ ~~ **Where are you, Jack?**~~ ” Anti’s voice was exactly how Jack voiced him.

Jack could not move from where he fell on his back. His attention was all on the screen. On Anti.

Anti’s eyes moved from left to right. Then he turned his face in the direction of where Jack’s camera was positioned. Jack’s attention fixed upon it as his camera moved position to where he laid on the floor.

“No… No fucking way!” Jack instantly moved back slightly as Anti’s gaze found his.

“ **T ~~here you ar~~ e!**” He grinned, amused by what he saw. “ **H ~~ello there, Jack~~**!”

“How- how the hell?” Jack’s voice shook a little as Anti laughed, amused by this all. “This isn’t possible!” He stood instantly as the camera followed his action.

“How are you doing this?! What is this?!”

Anti’s face started glitching as his eyes turned solid black. His grin widened as he giggled at Jack.

“For fuck’s sake, answer me God-damn-it!”

“ ~~ **Oh Jack, Jack, Jack… Wouldn’t you like to know?**~~ ”

This was insane, Jack thought to himself. Someone must be messing with him. But who? Surly Signe wouldn’t, she respected his studio and wouldn’t use or mess with it. Maybe one of the guys set this up? Mark, Wade or Bob? Or even Ethan or Robin?

No… This wasn’t making any sense, at all!

“This is enough!” Jack stared into his camera, ignoring the obvious ‘well-trained actor’ portraying ‘Anti’. “You’ve had your fun, good job.”

The actor stared at Jack, then laughed. “ ** ~~You fool! You honestly believe all this isn’t real? That~~ I’M NOT REAL!** ” Anti stared out of the screen. “ ** ~~Then, maybe I should prove myself!~~ ”**

As soon as he said it, Jack heard his studio room door lock. He turned to see the key fall from the lock and move swiftly through the gap under the door.

Jack rushed towards the door, tired it.

Locked.

“What the-” Jack was stunned. Anti’s amusement was evident through the headphones. “You Bastard! How are you doing this?!” Jack stared back at the screen, his heart racing. “Why is this happening?!”

Anti once again met his eyes. “ ** ~~Because… You. Deserve. It!~~ ”**

Static sound filled his headphones, getting louder by the second as his studio lights began to come back alive, glowing brighter and brighter. All of the computer screens began to flicker and glitch as his computer tower seemed to scream with the extra power rushing through it.

Jack threw his headphones away covering his eyes and ears as the sound deafened him while the lights blinded him.

The lights eventually blew as well as everything else. Jack dived for cover shielding himself from the bits of equipment which had gotten caught in the firing line. His chair too was knocked to the ground as his camera collided with it, then crashing to the ground.

Eerily silence filled the space.

Coughing from the smoke made from the broken equipment, Jack cautiously stood once more to see the carnage of his studio.

Everything was broken or damaged.

Jack stood motionless, staring at it all. Letting it all sink in, even though it wasn’t. He took a step forward, then another and another as he neared his desk. Carefully not to step on anything that laid upon the floor.

A few sparks came from the screen which was cracked as well as the PC tower which had fallen on its side, one of the panels had come away showing the circuit boards inside. They were all fried.

Legs giving out, Jack fell to his knees staring at the mess. It was beyond belief and difficult to take it all in.

Tears started to form from his eyes and his body trembled. “Jesus…” He mumbled. His mind racing.

“I could’ve been killed.”

**“ ~~You still can be…~~ ”**

Jack’s head shot up as hands grabbed his shoulders, then his whole body was lifted from the floor as his back and head collided with the wall behind him.

“Aagh!” Jack winced in pain as he fell in a lump on the floor. His back ached as his head rang and killed all over. His mouth tasted of blood.

Suddenly being flipped onto his back, Jack cried out in pain once more as his already blurred vision came face to face with Anti. Who stood over his body.

**“ ~~Let’s have some fun,~~ Jacky boy!”**

 


	2. Two weeks later

19:35. 30th May 2018.

Soft bleeping from a machine nearby stirred Jack out of a deep sleep. His head killed and there was a sharp intense pain behind his right eye.

“Eugh… God!” Jack groaned bringing his hand to his face. That was when he felt the dressing covering his eye. “What the…?”

Opening his other eye Jack was greeted by an unfamiliar room. He found himself in a hospital bed, with a couple of monitors to either side of him alongside a bedside table which had seen better days. On top was a jug with an upside-down glass next to it. The jug was empty, just like the rest of this room.

Opposite him, was a door which was closed shut. He glanced around more. To his left was a sink and toilet with only one of those hospital room dividers for privacy, which too had seen better days. Two fluorescent lights in the ceiling were the only source of light in the room, no windows letting in any daylight from the outside. All the walls were grey, making it feel more depressing.

The only window there was a surveillance window to the right of him. Jack could just about see people in there. It was evident he was not in any ordinary hospital. Especially as the people he could see were all in military uniform.

“What the fuck is going on?” Jack said allowed. Gradually he pushed himself up into a sitting position. The only thing he wore was a hospital gown, thankfully boxes as well. His mind started to spin, not from the pain but from trying to make sense of this all.

As Jack moved one of his legs out from underneath the sheets, a voice filled the room.

“Please remain in the bed for assistance.”

Jack turned to face the window. He saw a female officer, standing at the far end of the window in the other room, her hand pressing what he guessed was an intercom system.

Jack went to open his mouth, but the officer butted in before he could.

“Remain in the bed. A nurse will be with you shortly.” She said, giving Jack a cold dark stare.

Jesus, who the fuck rattled her cage Jack thought to himself.

Deciding best to not piss her off, Jack pulled his leg back under the sheet but remained sitting up. The officers’ expression didn’t improve. Instead, she moved away from the window to a desk, talking to another seemingly pleased male officer.

“Wow, such a nice lady.” Jack quietly said to himself. He was pretty sure he’d be getting no useful information from them anytime soon.

Just then the door to his prison cell, well makeshift hospital room opened. Jack had visions of this strict old fashion matron to come barging in through the door to give him the special white glove treatment. To his surprise, and relief came in someone very different.

A young woman, with bright red long hair, tied up in a ponytail came walking in pushing a small medical trolley with her. She wore plain light blue scrubs and black pumps but what caught Jack’s eye first was her smile.

A genuine smile which reached her blue eyes.

Jack couldn’t help but smile back.

“Good evening.” She said in greeting to him, as she neared the end of the bed. “It’s good to see you awake.”

Jack recognised the accent. She was British but the military officer who spoke a few moments ago was definitely American. The nurse left the trolley at the foot of the bed and moved to the left of him.

“How are you feeling?” She asked kindly.

Honestly, completely lost and confused Jack thought to himself. The pain was still behind his eye but his head was easing. Also, he really wanted to know what the hell he was doing here?

It seemed that she understood. “It’s ok, we’ll do our best to help you.”

“Really. Even that lot in there?” Jack said slightly aloud.

The nurse had to cover her mouth, stifling a laugh. Thankfully the officers did not hear, quickly she composed herself and said: “I’m going to need to examine you, just your back, the back of your head and your eye.”

“Okay,” Jack said as he watched her move towards the privacy screen, bringing it around to where she was standing before, blocking the onlookers from the window. “Listen, I-” Jack began to speak until her hand abruptly covered his mouth.

His instant reaction was to pull it way until he saw her eyes. Her troubled, scared eyes. Jack remained silent.

She brought her finger to her lips, then quickly pointed in the direction of the window and then to her ear.

Even with all the pain and confusion, Jack got the message.

She removed her hand “I’m going to check your eye first, then the back of you.”

“Ok?” Jack responded but felt unsettled by her sudden expression.

What was this place?

She moved and brought the trolley closer, putting on gloves she stood on his right side, close to him. Then gently started to remove the bandage over his eye.

“Does it hurt?” She asked.

“A bit,” Jack replied, he noticed she wore a hello kitty fob watch on her breast pocket. Then he saw her ID badge attached to her waist. “Stacey Bride?”

Stacey caught his gaze. “I’m glad your left eye is doing ok, and yes that is my real surname.” She smiled at him.

Jack went to reply but then Stacey had finished removing the bandage. The light in the room, even though dim and useless did sting. He instantly started blinking.

“Take it easy, I still need to have a look.” She said picking up an ophthalmoscope from the trolley, then shinning it into Jack’s eye. His eye instantly reacted to it. “That’s good if you could look up slowly for me” Jack did as ask. “That’s great, now back down then left to right.” Again, Jack followed her instructions.   

Stacey stood back up, removing the ophthalmoscope away. “Everything looks great.” She said, the relief plainly obvious.

Jack noticed. “What do you mean?” He kept his voice low. “What happened to my eye?”

Stacey stopped for a moment, quickly taking a glance over his shoulder towards the window behind the screen. She looked back at him, but instead of answering him, she slipped him a piece of folded paper.

“Would you please lie on your stomach so I can check your back?”

Jack took the note. “Yeah.” He laid down and while Stacey carried on, he unfolded the paper from her.

_Sean,_

_I believe you are in terrible danger._

Jack’s eyes widened by that statement. He didn’t say anything but kept on reading.

_Something unbelievable happened to you, two weeks ago. You were attacked the same time as the others arrived. If it wasn’t for the Dr pleading to the Colonel to get you, I’m afraid you would not be alive. But now I fear you are no longer save here._

_I’m sorry I’m not explaining this well, the past couple of weeks the attention I’ve been getting from the military here has not been good. I am certain they know that I know you, and I do._

_I’ve followed you for many years on your channel and have met you a couple of times at Pax events. I’ve done my best not to let on but I am certain they know._

_The Dr and I are working together to try and get you out of here. We have a plan. But for now, please be careful._

_No one knows you are here._

What?! Jack did his best to keep calm.

_Your family, friends, all believe you are back in Brighton in hospital after a freak accident with your computer and currently under quarantine. No visitors allowed._

_I don’t mean to frighten you, but you need to know this. If anything were to happen to you here, the people who love you will never know._

_I will do my very best to make sure that doesn’t happen. But please be patient, we’ll get you out of here soon._

_Stacey x_

As soon as Jack finished reading, Stacey too had completed her examination and was tying his gown back up. When she was done Jack sat back up on the bed, turning to face her as she was removing her gloves.

Her eyes glistened with tears as she faced him.

For once, in a long time, Jack was speechless. Yet there were so many questions he desperately needed answers too.

“And how is the patient doing?” A strong man’s voice filled the room.

Both Jack and Stacey, turned quickly to see a man in military attire standing in the doorway. Startled, Stacey accidentally knocked over the medical trolley letting everything fall over the floor.

The military man scoffed a laugh in her direction.

Taking the sudden distraction, Jack quickly hid the note underneath the pillow as Stacey quickly picked up the mess she had made.

“Colonel Bill Kerman.” Stacey addressed him, after clearing the mess. “The patient is doing very well. No sign of serious damage or infection.”

“Good to know.” Colonel Kerman turned to face Jack, giving him the once over which made Jack feel sick to his stomach, then turned his gaze to Stacey. “You can leave now.”

Stacey seemed to be stunned by this, “But, Colonel-”

He didn’t let her finish. “Did you not say he was well?”

“Well, yes-”

“Then I have given you an order. So, act upon it.”

Jack knew then and there she did not want to leave him, but she had no choice. Her note made it very clear there was something going on, his attitude towards her just sealed it.

As much as Stacey wanted to say something to Jack, even to just look back at him. She didn’t. Instead, she moved to the trolley and walked passed the Colonel, as he watched her leave closing the door behind her.


	3. Colonel B. Kerman

As the door closed, Colonel Kerman snorted with amusement.

“What’s so funny?” Jack asked, getting his attention once more. The Colonel was a tall black man, an older person who still had his hair even though it was going grey even in his beard. His voice was smooth but longstanding and authoritative. Even his presence told Jack he was not a man to be messed with.  

“Just seeing the truth that beauty doesn’t have many brains.”

You fucking arsehole! Jack kept that to himself. The last thing he wanted was to piss this guy off, especially that he was carrying. Jack spotted the silver 9mm as soon as he saw him.

“I see from the look you’re giving me, you’re quite fond of the redhead?” Colonel Kerman said as he walked over to the bed, pushing back the privacy screen against the wall as he went.

“She’s been the nicest person I’ve met so far,” Jack answered him.

The Colonel smirked. “Hmm, I don’t think your Danish girlfriend would be impressed.”

Calm down, this guy is only trying to get under your skin Jack thought to himself. Not taking the bait, Jack said “What do you want from me? Why the hell am I being held here?”

Colonel stopped right next to him. “Why don’t you tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Jack said.

“About what happened to you?” The Colonel was getting impatient.

Jack thought about it. He remembered Stacey’s note, saying he’d been attacked, but by what or who? Couldn’t he remember? The last thing he could remember was sending the file over to Robin.

Why couldn’t he remember?

Jack realised the Colonel was waiting for his response.

“I don’t remember.”

The Colonel scoffed at him as if he expected this answer. “Really? You don’t remember. You have no idea why you’re here?”

“I just said that I don’t know. I don’t remember!” Jack was getting racked off by this guy. “Why don’t you tell me, considering you’re holding me here.”

“What makes you think I’m holding you here?” The Colonel was fully intent on him.

Thankfully Jack was quick on his feet and answered without hesitation. “I’ve not spent much time in the hospital, but I’m sure this set up with military supervision isn’t usually mandatory.”

Colonel Kerman smirked in amusement. “Very clever, well then I will tell you… Whatever happened to you involved that freak of a twin of yours.”

“Twin?!” Jack stared at him.

“Oh, don’t worry about him… He’s getting all the care he needs. As well as the other… Things… But you, on the other hand, well you’re not normal either.”

Twin? Others? This was giving him a headache. Jack stared at him. “What the fuck are you talking about?”

A strange look appeared on Colonel Kerman’s face. “My word, you really don’t know, do you?”

“Someone’s catching on…” Jack didn’t hold back the sarcasm.

“Well, let me put it straight to you…” He leaned right into Jack’s face. “When we found you, you were screaming, withering in pain. Clutching your eye for dear life. Once we got you secure, your eye was bulging out of its socket.”

“What…?” Jack stared at him as he pulled away.

“It gets better…” Colonel Kerman seemed to be enjoying Jack’s horrified expression. “There was something inside your eye socket, trying to escape.”

Jack instantly felt around his right eye. The pain was easing but he couldn’t remember. He didn’t understand. His attention moved back to the door, it opened as four other military officers came walking in. All armed with body restraints.

The Colonel acknowledged them, as they moved towards the bed. Towards Jack.

“What the…? Hey, get off me!” Jack cried out as two of them pinned him down as the others restrained him to the bed. First his ankles, then above his knees. His wrists then over his chest and upper arms. Finally, his head was secured around his forehead.  

“Fuck all of you!” Jack glared at them all.

Once done, they left the room leaving Jack completely unable to move.

And completely vulnerable to Colonel Kerman.

“Let me go, you piece of shit!” Jack screamed at him, watching the Colonel at the foot of the bed.

“I would if I knew you weren’t a threat to society.”

Jack’s eyes widened. “Excuse me?!”

“That thing that we got out of your eye, isn’t human. And until we know what it is, you’re not going anywhere.” The Colonel moved back to Jack’s side “That thing attacked two of my good men. Another managed to only lose a finger.”

Jack just stared at him, unable to speak. Unable to believe all of this.

“Our scientists have been studying it, they don’t even know what the fuck it is. It’s very hostile to them. Anyone that goes near it, it attacks…” The Colonel grew a smile, one very similar to what the Joker from Batman would do.

“So, I’ve ordered it to be returned to you.”

The door opened once more with one of the previous officers pushing in this large metal airline crate on a platform trolley. Jack just about saw the officer’s eyes, they were transfixed on the cage. As if he was handling a dangerous animal.

How big was this fucking thing!

“Where do you want it, Colonel?” The officer asked, still keeping his eyes on the cage.

“In between the window and the bed, I believe.” He answered.

The officer obliged and moved the trolley in the centre of the space and extremely, with protective gloves, slid the cage onto the floor. It landed with a thud, then unexpectantly, the cage rattled with something inside growling.

The officer jumped back, nervous as hell.

Jack saw what happened, swallowed the lump in his throat.

“Thank you private, you may leave.”

The private quickly saluted the Colonel, then ran out of the room. The Colonel casually walked over to the cage and quite lazily, kicked it.

The cage jumped again as another strange growl came from it.

“Don’t piss it off,” Jack exclaimed.

Colonel Kerman laughed. “I wouldn’t worry too much, it’s very secure in there. Not only does he have this cage, he’s in two other containers inside. The first a bulletproof glass box as well as another metal cage within it. You should be quite safe.”

“Quite???”

“Well, it has had a tendency of getting out of things. Much like an octopus. But I’m very intrigued to see how it reacts to you, considering how much it hates everyone else.” Colonel Kerman once again moved back to the bed. “I hope you two get along.”

“You fucking Bastard!” Jack glared at him.

“Oh, this will be entertaining. That Dr will be displeased considering I never allowed him anywhere near it, but I believe this will be very beneficial.” The Colonel walked away from Jack towards the door.

Before he walked out he gave Jack one more look. “Have a pleasant night.”

“You fucking sack of shit!” Jack screamed back at him as he locked the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colonel Bill Kerman was based upon the character Col. Abraham Curtis from the film Dreamcatcher. It's such a great film, highly recommend it.
> 
> Also, I won't update for a few days now, as want to write a few more chapters until I post more. Hope you all enjoy this so far.


	4. 01:18. 31st May 2018.

After a while of being concerned about what was in the cage, nothing happened. At all. Jack had watched it for as long as he could until sleep got the better of him and he eventually passed out.

His dreams were weird. It consisted of him being in the first Deadpool movie, where Wade was being treated in the warehouse to create mutants. However, there was no Ryan Reynolds or Francis, let alone less-angry Rosie O’Donnell. It was just him, tired to one of the beds while strange noises happened all around him.

Jack could hear computers in the background malfunctioning and the smell of smoke surrounding him.

There were screams of agony along various sounds of torture happening all around. As desperate as he tried to escape, Jack couldn’t. Too many screams, all in pain, in despair. Then he heard footsteps, coming closer towards him.

“fuck, fuck, fuck…” Jack mumbled to himself as he tried again at the restraints.

Making him jump, Jack heard the sound of metal being scraped against metal and then a silhouette appearing behind the privacy screen. The silhouette of a man, holding a knife in his hand as his head twitched from side to side.

Jack’s eyes stared at the knife as it pierced through the fabric of the screen, slicing through it without any resistance.

Then he saw it. Him, his face peering through the cut. His dark eyes seemed to glow with a green sheen.

Anti grin wildly towards him.

**“ ~~It’s time to say Goodbye, Jack!~~ ”**

Jack screamed as Anti charged towards him.

His whole body jerked with a start as his eyes glared up to the grubby ceiling of his cell. Jack heart was beating fast as his breathing was harsh. His eyes started around the room, nothing was out of place. The metal cage was still where it was, through the window there was a single officer fast asleep and there was no Anti.

“Jesus Christ…” Jack released a long breath. That had felt so real.

He did his best to calm himself, to think about anything other than that dream. Mainly thoughts went on how to get the fuck out of this hellhole.

**_CRASH!!!_ **

Jack’s eyes widened at the noise of shattering glass nearby. His eyes darted towards the cage.

It had moved.

“Oh, fuck no…” Jack stared at the cage.

It jumped again, taking the cage door off of its hinges sending it flying.

“Shit!” Jack tried to keep it together. He was scared and the last thing he wanted was to be tied to this fucking bed to something that liked biting off people’s fingers.

Pulling at the restraints again, Jack looked over at the window. The lazy officer was still asleep. Did he not hear the racket? Jack pulled again at the restraints, then froze.

Something had collided with the privacy screen. Jack watched it roll slowly across the room. Reminding him of the dream with Anti.

Another noise caught his attention by where the toilet was. The lid had been knocked down while one of the taps in the sink was running.

“Brrrrrr!” A noise came from the sink. Jack then saw something reach out, turning off that tap then switching on the other. “Aww!” Another sound which Jack swore sounded like a sigh.

This made Jack more confused than anything.

That sink was small, he probably could just about get both of his hands, clenched in fists inside it.

What was so vicious about something so small?

Then again, fucking spiders.

The tap suddenly stopped running as something jumped out of the sink. The lights in the room were crap, Jack could hardly see a thing also this thing was fast. But he could hear. He could hear something sliding and hopping against the floor.

Until that stop and something small and wet landed right on his stomach.

“JESUS!” Jack cried out as the thing slivered up his torso, stopping on his chest as it looked down into his face.

A green ball, about the size of a tennis ball with a blue iris and black pupil, was staring back at him.

Jack stared right back, gobsmacked. “Sam???”

Sam’s pupil seemed to enlarge as he jumped up and down with joy.

“Holy crap…” Jack couldn’t take his eyes off of, well his septic eye. “I can’t believe it. You’re real?” Jack kept his voice down, remembering the officer in the next room.

Sam seemed to be moved, he gently moved closer to Jack’s face and touched the side of his face. It sounded as if Sam was purring, not like a cat but similar.

“Oh, Sam… Sam?” Jack tried to turn to face him, he could feel something wet dripping onto his cheek.

Sam pulled back, it looked as if the Sclera and rectus muscles had formed some sort of eyelids. They were closed but it was obvious Sam was crying.

“Sam, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

Sam whimpered reopening his eyes, he then turned around to show Jack his Optic nerve, well Optic nerves. He seemed to have five of them, reminding him slightly of an octopus but that wasn’t why Jack was staring at it.

There were shards of glass in one of them, which was bleeding.

“Buddy, can you manage to get them out?” Sam shook his head. “Ok, do you think you can untie me, then I’ll help you?”

Sam’s eyelids opened and he nodded. Gently, he moved on to of Jack’s head, undoing the buckle on the restraint. He did it, then moved back onto his chest to do that one.

When that one was done, it slipped from under Sam’s grasp as it fell and clanged against the solid floor.

Both Jack and Sam turned to face the window.

The officer stirred in his sleep but did not wake up.

“Sam, just take your time, ok mate?” Jack said gently turning back to face him. Sam nodded, then moved to Jack’s right hand making sure he didn’t drop it this time.

With his hand free, Jack moved to undo his other wrist as Sam worked on his legs. Then finally they both worked on each of his ankles.

Jack was finally free.

“Thank you, Sam.” Jack rubbed his wrists as he sat up, Sam sitting on his lap with a few droplets of blood staining the bed sheets from where he'd been. “Now let’s get you sorted.”

Sam nodded once more, jumping off of Jack to let him get out of bed. Once out, Jack started to search through the units holding the monitors as well as that bedside unit which would better suit being firewood. There was nothing. Nothing at all.

“Oh, come on…” Jack groaned in frustration. He stood looking around room for anything. His eyes then moved onto the window.

Not on the officer who was sleeping on the job, but to what the room held. There was equipment in there, medical equipment.

“Sam…” Jack turned back to the bed where Sam was sitting. “We need to get into that room.”

Sam spotted the medical stuff too, he nodded and looked towards the door. Jack cupped his hands lowering them down for Sam to jump in. He did, then they moved to the door.

“Ok buddy, you got this?” Jack asked, considering he managed to get out of his holding cells.

Sam’s seemed to gleam with positivity as he got to work. Jack watched in amazement as two of his optical nerves slid into the key hole as Sam seemed to pick the lock. Jack took a look over to the officer, still fast asleep in the chair. He wondered what Colonel Kerman would think of that.

The Bastard would probably have him shot.

Jack’s attention was soon enough back onto Sam as the lock clicked. Holding Sam in one hand, Jack gently pulled the handle down. It opened without a hitch.

“Nice one Sam.” Jack beamed at him. Sam seemed to blush in embarrassment but was thankful for the appreciation. “Come on, let’s go.”

Quietly, Jack opened the door ajar and peeked through. They were a small corridor. To his right, it turned a corner. His left held another door. Both sides were clear.

Opening the door wider, Jack crept through the hallway towards the other door and carefully tried the handle. It was unlocked. Carefully Jack opened it as they both slipped inside. 

The officer was still sleeping as Jack closed the door behind them. Gently he moved towards where the medical supplies were and placed Sam on the table.

Jack grabbed some bandages suitable for Sam as well as finding tweezers and antiseptic wipes. He stared at the wipes and shook the thought out of his mind.

“I’ll be as gentle as I can.” Jack did his best to reassure Sam. Sam closed his eyelids as he nodded. Jack set to work.

There weren’t many shards but they were small and had caused injury. Jack managed to get a couple out without any issue. Until it came to one nearby the end of his nerve. Sam instantly winced letting out a sharp cry.

“Sorry, Sam.” Jack said but quickly checked on the officer.

Bloody hell, could this guy sleep through an earthquake? Jack thought to himself. Back to Sam Jack gently said, “Just a couple more, Ok?”

Sam quietly nodded.

Jack managed to get the last ones out without a hitch and quickly cleaned him up, then bandaged him. “All done.”

Sam opened his eyelid and looked at Jack’s handywork. He seemed pleased but then something caught his attention.

Jack instantly thought of the officer, but realised Sam was looking at something else. Turning, Jack saw a metal wrack with a crate upon it. The crate had a familiar reddish-brown hoodie. Carefully Jack walked over to it, pulling it out quietly having a look.

All of his clothes were in there wrapped in plastic evidence bags.

“Sam, could you keep a look out?”

Sam nodded and kept his eye on both the officer and the doorway. Jack quickly but quietly got changed, discarding the hideous gown. It felt so good being in his own clothing. Even if they did smell of some sort of disinfectant.

Kneeling down to put his trainers on, something buzzed loudly inside the room. Jack looked up to see the officer stir awake, reaching inside his pocket pulling out his iPhone. Looking at the screen, he laughed.

Jack and Sam glanced at each other.

Putting the phone away the officer glanced up and starred into the other room. The holding cell, which was currently empty.

“How the…?” He gasped then stopped to turn in the direction of Sam. He took a few seconds to realise what he was seeing. Before screaming his head off as he reached for his gun.

Jack didn’t hesitate in tackling him.

Colliding hard into him, they both fell into the window. Jack could tell he was strong and well built, but as he didn’t see him Jack had the element of surprise.

At least for the first five seconds or so.

The officer got his balance back quick and swung for Jack. Jack just about moved out of the way before the guy’s fist collided with his face. Jack back into the metal wrack just as the officer took another swing.

It collided into Jack’s collarbone of his right arm.

“Fuck.” Jack fell back, loosing his footing and landing on his back. Before he could register, the officer had pulled his gun out on him.

“Freeze you son of- AAAGH!!!” The guy screamed.

Jack crawled back out of the way as he saw the officer flailing around. It was then he saw Sam, clamped onto his head while his eye has turned into a mouth with sharp teeth which had bitten onto his ear, which he then tore off.

Blood sprayed everywhere.

Jack had to cover his mouth holding back the vile in his throat. It didn’t help seeing just how much Sam had ripped off. He could see right into the ear canal.

Sam spat out the ear, moving to the nose and latching onto that.

The guy screamed again. Jack quickly moved as he dropped his gun. He grabbed it and held it up pointing at the officer. Sam instantly let go, jumping onto Jack’s shoulder, climbing into his hoodie.

The officer went towards him, until he saw Jack pointing the barrel into his face.

“Don’t you fucking move.” Jack ordered him.

His nose was bleeding while his ear, or what was left of it, was horrendous. But his gaze was dead on Jack. “You haven’t got the fucking guts, you Irish arse.”

Jack took a step forward, shoving the gun into his face. “You’re right, I wouldn’t lower myself to your standards.” Jack finished wracking the gun, hard, across his face. The officer fell hard onto the floor.

Instantly, Jack bent down and searched the officer. Finding a pair of handcuffs, he took the guys wrists and cuffed him to some piping attached to the wall. Standing back up, Jack looked around the room, found a rubbish bin.

Rushing over to it, Jack dropped to his knees as he threw up.

 


	5. 01:40

 

Washing his face over in the sink of the medical surveillance room, Jack started to feel slightly better after what had occurred. Sam had kept his eye on him, concerned for him.

“It’s ok Sam, I’m ok.” Jack caught his gaze, giving him a smile for reassurance.

Sam seemed to relax as Jack picked him up from where he’d jumped down onto a nearby shelf.

“Ok, we need to get out of here. Any ideas?” Jack asked.

Sam took a moment to think then lifted two of his Optic Nerves in a shrug.

“Yeah, same here.” Jack sighed. “Alright, hopefully, we’ll get lucky and find a way out. Ready?”

Nodding, Sam agreed and jumped back onto his shoulder.

Jack stood back up from the sink as he looked back down to where he placed the gun by the bin. He didn’t want to take it, but as the Colonel and probably everyone else in this place believed he wasn’t safe. He picked up the gun, put the safety on, then placed the gun in the waistband at the back of his jeans.

Taking a deep breath, he left the room with Sam as his companion.

The hallway was again quiet. Cautiously he moved through it, taking his time at the corner to look around.

Again, it was empty, but it was wider with many other rooms attached along with other corridors attached. They would have to be careful.

Feeling Sam shift on his shoulder, Jack could tell he was watching his back.

They moved through it quietly and easily enough. Until they came to the end and had a choice.

Left, or right?

“Ok… Which way?” Jack said out loud, he literally had no clue. He looked down both sides. They were both long, endlessly long with no clue or hint to whether either one led to an exit.

The choice was chosen for him.

Another officer came out of one of the rooms down one of the corridors, spotted him immediately.

“Hey! Freeze!” He shouted at Jack.

Jack didn’t, instead, he darted down the opposite direction.

“Holt!” He heard the officer shout after him but Jack wasn’t going to back down.

Running down the hall, Jack saw double doors coming up on his left. Jack pushed through the doors, finding himself before a staircase. A large sign on the wall stated he was on level 6B. Jack quickly took the stairs going down, taking two at a time feeling Sam holding on to him on every bounce.

“Hold on Sam,” Jack said as they reached 5B. Then 4B to 3B.

Until they heard gunfire and a bullet came flying past Jack’s head, penetrating into the wall in front of them.

“Fuck!” Jack jumped out of the way as Sam made a shrieking noise, diving into Jack’s hood.

“They’re on 3B!” An officer shouted from above.

Jack looked up quickly but didn’t dawdle. He ran through down another flight of stairs until he heard footsteps coming up to him. Jack quickly flew through the doors on level 2B. Seeing a metal bar hanging loosely off of the wall, Jack grabbed it and shoved it through the door handles.

As they moved away, they saw 2B was nothing like 6B.

Jack and Sam found themselves in a large warehouse. They stood on a landing overlooking a scene from a sci-fi film. Below them were men in white crime scene all-over body suits while they studied five stasis chambers. Each one seemed to be holding someone.

Jack couldn’t see who or what, he didn’t have his glasses. Even so, the scene below was unbelievable.   

“Open the damn door!” Voices from behind the door shouted as they tempted to knock down it.

Sam jumped suddenly as Jack turned to face the doorway. They needed to get out of there. Jack ran further down the landing, towards another doorway and rushed through. There was a single staircase heading down, he rushed down it and headed down the long corridor. There were two sets of double doors, the one on the left showed the warehouse. Jack saw the armed officers had broke through.

Sam made a squeak of alarm.

Jack took the other door and collided with someone on the other side.

“Ow! What are you… Jack?!” Stacey said bewildered seeing Jack standing before her.

“Stacey…” Jack stopped hearing the commotion coming towards them. Stacey heard them too and quickly grabbed his hand.

“Follow me.” She said and literally dragged him after her.

Taking a sharp left, then down another corridor Stacey lead them to another set of doors, these ones were blacked out with a keypad on the side. Quickly she inputs a code.

The doors unlocked as she dragged Jack through, then shutting the doors behind them.

They stayed there for a moment, catching their breath as they listening to footsteps going past and finally going straight past. Hearing they were safe, for not at least, Jack released out a sigh of relief, resting his forehead against the door. He felt as if he’s run a marathon.

A gentle touch on his arm brought his attention back to Stacey.

“Sean, are you alright?” She asked sounding concerned.

Jack nodded “Yeah, thank you.” He smiled at her.

“What happened? How did you…” She trailed off, her eyes looking over Jack’s shoulder. Or rather at his shoulder. He didn’t need to know what had caught her gaze.

Sam had shifted and was peeking over his shoulder to get a glimpse of Stacey.

Stacey’s jaw dropped.

“Oh, my goodness.” She whispered, taking a quick glance back at Jack, then onto Sam once more. “Is- is that, Sam?”

Jack smiled, “In the flesh, so to speak.”

Instantly Stacey covered over her mouth, trying to contain her excitement. Once calmed, Stacey moved a little bit closer to them both removing her hands down, clasping them together. Sam also seemed to be bewildered by her too.

“Can I hold him?” She asked, tenderly.

“Well, you kind of have to ask him.” Jack turned his head as Sam looked in his direction. “It’s ok, she won’t hurt you. Stacey’s on our side.”

Sam thought this over, then turned to face Stacey tilting his eyeball judging her. Then, he climbed onto Jack’s shoulder and nodded.

Stacey smiled.

“Hold your hands out,” Jack asked her. Stacey held out her hands, palms up as he lifted up his hand for Sam to jump on. Sam climbed on, then being brought to Stacey’s Sam was reluctant at first but then he jumped in.

Stacey gave a little gasp in surprise but gently brought him closer to her. “Hello Sam, it’s incredible to meet you. I’m Stacey.”

Sam blinked, then lifted up one of his optic nerves and waved at her.

“Aww, you are so adorable.” Stacey beamed with joy making Sam do a cute little squeak. “Oh, you’re such a sweetie.” She finished placing a gentle kiss on the top of his eyeball, which resulted in him blushing.

Making Jack laugh for the first time today.

Stacey glanced back at Jack. “The Dr would love to see him, and of course you. I know that much for sure.”

Jack met her gaze. “Who is this Dr?”

“Come, I’ll show you.” She said, giving Sam back to Jack. Jack placed him on his right shoulder once more as Stacey led the way down the short corridor they were in. At the other end was a PVC curtain, Jack could just make out it looked like some sort of laboratory.

Stacey pulled back the curtain for them as Jack walked in, amazed at what laid before him.

It was as if he walked onto the set of a Marvel film set, such as the Stark Enterprise reactor room or the laboratory from any of the Spider-Man films.

There were computers everywhere with lab desks filled with all the typical equipment you would expect to find. To one side there was a hospital bed, it had been used while next to it Jack noticed there was a makeshift kitchen. There was a coffee pot there half full.

God, he’d love some of those fine dirty beans right about now.

Something else caught his eye, opposite from where he stood was a large tank of some sort, at least 10ft high and the same width. The glass was stained with some sort of substance, unable to see into it.

Considering most of this place was a dump, he wasn’t surprised.

The lab, however, was very spacious, nothing was cluttered and seemed organized with the utmost care and attention.

**_CLASH! BANG! CLATTER!_ **

Jack, Stacey and Sam all turned towards the direction of where the loud sounds of objects either breaking or being thrown all over the place. Followed shortly by a frustrated scream.

“Wait here.” Stacey quickly said then rushed over to the corner where Jack could just make out a man grabbing a load of papers and chucking them all over the place.

“Why?! Why does thiz always happen?!?!” Jack heard the man yell out his frustration.

Was he certain he knew that voice?

“Dr…” Stacey reached him. “Calm down, please.”

“Calm down? How can I when that creep of a man keeps pestering me for updates every hour! I am a good doctor, no, a great doctor and I shall not stand for thiz… Thiz, victimisation any longer!”

Jack stared widely over in their direction. He could only see the back of Stacey, but his voice… The doctor’s voice.

It couldn’t be?

“Dr, please calm down.” She smiled at him. “You have visitors.”

“What!?” The Dr raised his voice. “I swear if it’z that Colonel once more, I shall…” The Dr stormed past Stacey into the opening where both Jack and Sam were, stopping abruptly.

Jack couldn’t believe his own eyes.

Standing before him, form his second ‘Jacksepticeye power hour’ video, but in more professional medical attire was Dr Henrik Von Schneeplestein.

 


	6. The Good Doctor

“Dr Schneep, it’s really you?” Jack was stunned but amazed to see one of his characters, in the flesh standing before him.

Dr Schneeplestein walked closer to Jack, stopping just inches before him. A smile grew instantly on his face. “Oh Jack, I’ve been so worried about you.” He exclaimed then pulling Jack into a hug. “I am so relieved to see you are ok.” He noticed Sam in Jack’s hood. “You too Sam.”

Sam looked up at him and waved one of his nerves.

Jack couldn’t believe it but, at this moment, he felt good and relieved that there was someone, even though it was actually him, here he knew. Jack hugged him back while catching Stacey’s gaze.

She was smiling at them.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jack asked, not annoyed with her just curious.

Stacey walked over to the two of them as they pulled apart. “Would you have believed me?” She said standing next to Dr Schneeplestein. “This is something out of one of those Jacksepticeye fan-made games on game-jolt.”

“I guess so,” Jack admitted then turned back to Dr Schneeplestein. “How are you here and why are you working for that arsehole?”

“It iz a long story my friend, but we do not have time for that right now. You’re being searched for, right?”

“Oh God, the guards. Yes, he is.” Stacey stated almost forgetting. “Do you think we can escape?”

Dr Schneep looked at them both. “We have no choice but to try. You, Jack, are my first priority.”

Jack looked puzzled. “What do you mean by that?” Sam too gave a puzzling look at the good Dr.

Dr Schneep turned away, ashamed as Stacey answered. “Jack, the others are here too.”

Jack took a moment to realise what she meant. “Oh God, you mean they’re in those stasis chambers?”

“Yes.” Dr Schneep said “Jackaboy-Man, Jameson Jackson, Marvin and Chase Brody.” He said sadly, especially when mentioning Chase’s name.

Jack gaped at them both. “Then, we should help them? Get them out of there.” Sam too then stepped up, nodding in agreement.

Dr Schneep shook his head. “Jack, Sam. If I could I would, but-” Schneep never got to finish what he said when the doors to the corridor swung wide open, slamming against the walls as soldiers came marching in.

“Quick, hide him. I will stall them.”

Stacey grabbed Jack by the arm and dragged him behind the tank. He kneeled behind it, just about able to see Colonel Kerman march in with four officers. Jack hadn’t felt this apprehensive, ever. The only thing he could relate it too was playing the most terrifying horror game, then multiply that feeling by a thousand.

“Stay here,” Stacey whispered.

“Be careful, both of you,” Jack replied. Stacey smile and quickly composed herself for their unwanted visitors. Jack kept hidden behind in the shadows watching closely.

It was then he felt Sam shaking in his hood. He’d dived back in there as soon as they heard them barge in.

“Sam, dude, it’ll be ok.” Jack turned his head as he spoke gently. Sam peered up, he was still shaking but he climbed up onto Jack’s shoulder then dived into the crook of his neck. Jack pulled him closer to him, doing his best to comfort him as he watched on.

“So, what do I owe this honour with another visit within half an hour, Billy?” Dr Schneep almost snarled at Colonel Kerman, using his first name.

Colonel Bill Kerman strode right up to him, only stopping a couple of inches before him. “I’m not here to see you.” Dr Schneep looked surprised. “I’m here to see, her.” Kerman pointed in the direction of where Stacey stood by a table as if she was going through some paperwork.

Jack’s heartbeat began to race as Kerman moved away from Schneep towards Stacey.

“Nurse Bride, tell me something. Did you and our patient have a deep conversation regarding this place?”

Stacey blinked at the question but held her nerve. “No, Colonel. I did not.”

“Hmm…” Kerman pondered her answer for the briefest of moments. “I find that peculiar, considering one of my men happened to come across this…” A soldier walked up to them, pulling out a sheet of paper with writing upon it.

Jack recognised it immediately.

“Shit,” Jack swore under his breath.

Stacey’s eyes widened as the Colonel took the paper from the solider and started to read it. “Dear Seán, I believe you are in terrible danger…”

Jack winced at hearing the words. Why didn’t he remember to bring it with him?  Jack leaned his head against the tank as Kerman carried on.

“I’ve followed you for many years on your channel and have met you a couple of times…” He trailed off as Jack tried to think of something he could do to help her.

“The Dr and I are working together to try to get you out of here…” He paused facing Schneep. “We have a plan.”

Jack looked back up. He flinched slightly, he thought he saw something move inside the tank. But it was just his reflection.

It was stress, he said to himself. Stress that wasn’t getting any better.

“We’ll get you out of here soon. Stacey, with a kiss at the end of it.” Kerman stared at Stacey as he screwed up her note in one hand, dropping it to the ground. He then took a few more steps towards her.

Dr Schneep went to intervene. Until a soldier came up behind him, using the back of his gun knocking him in his stomach. Schneep coiled down to the ground clutching his stomach.

“DR!” Stacey cried out, instantly going towards him until Kerman grabs her by her hair, dragging her to down to her knees. Stacey cried out in pain and fear.

Jack was frozen from where he hid, unable to move.

“Now, now… Don’t struggle. You’re going to tell me where he-”

“Seán’s gone!” Stacey cried out instantly. “I got him out. You’ll never get to him.”

“Don’t lie to me girl!”

“She iz not!” Schneep glared up at Kerman. “I helped her get him out. He iz safe.”

Kerman glared at him, “Well, if that is the case. I have no need for either one of you.” He finished throwing Stacey by her hair into Schneep. Schneep caught her in his arms before she fell on the floor. But as he did this, the soldiers in the lab took out their 9mm guns pointed at them both.

“Kerman, you are a fool. You still need us for-”

“No, I don’t.” Kerman interrupted the Dr. “As one of you have escaped, I’m not going to allow the rest of you to either. Each one of the machines is equipped with enough C4 to wipe out a tank, and as for your missing friend. We’ll catch up with him soon enough.” He took out a radio from his back pocket, placing it to his mouth. “Attention all personnel, this is Colonel Kerman. I am ordering complete destruction. I repeat, complete destruction. Start the process in 5minutes. Kerman out.”

Jack stared at what was happening before him. He couldn’t let this happen. No fucking way.

Instantly he picked up Sam, placing him safely down on the ground. Sam looked up at him startled.

“Sam, stay hidden. If you get a chance to get out of here, take it. Ok?”

Sam stared up at him, his eye started to water as it glistened. He shook his head viciously.

“On the count of three men, fire,” Kerman ordered.

Sam shed a tear, still shaking he finally nodded.

“One…”

Jack smiled down at him. “Thank you, Sam, for everything.” He moved away quickly to the other side of the tank.

“For goodness sakes! Colonel, don’t do thiz!” Dr Schneep begged as Stacey started to cry.

“… Two…” Kerman ignored him as the soldiers got their guns aimed and ready to fire. Dr Schneep held onto Stacey tightly.

Jack, getting himself ready, pulled out the gun from his back ready to act.

“Thr-”

“-DON’T YOU FUCKING DARE!” Jack dived out from behind the tank, the barrel of the gun pointed right at Kerman’s skull.

All the guards turned their weapons on Jack but did not fire.

“Seán, no!” Stacey cried still in Schneep’s embrace.

Kerman however, turned quite relaxed and faced Jack. “Well, hello again. Decided to stay a little longer?” He mused his words.

Jack wasn’t having any of it. “Let. Them. Go.”

“Really? Why would I do that?” Kerman took a step towards him.

But Jack kept his ground. “I will shoot you.”

Kerman smiled at him like an adult would amuse a small child. “I would love to see you try.” He took another step, then another.

Before Jack even realised he pulled the trigger.

Nothing happened.

“What the…?” Jack stared at the gun.

It was then, Kerman took the gun out from his grasp, turned off the safety and shot Jack in the upper thigh of his left leg.

**_AAAGGHHH!_ **

“JACK!” Dr Schneep cried out as Stacey screamed, watching Jack fall to the ground clutching his leg in pain.

“Fuck, fuck, FUCK!!!” Jack cried out as a vicious burning pain ran through his leg. The pain was intense as if he’d been hit by a speeding baseball going at 100mph. It was excruciating pain, nothing he’d ever experience.

Except he had?

A flash went past his eyes as he saw Anti standing over him, in the middle of nowhere with his knife as he sliced it into Jack’s eye.

Jack clasped onto his leg, putting as much pressure on as possible. The blood seeping through his skinny jeans.

Jack’s vision was blurred by a pair of boots. He looked up gradually to see Kerman with the gun pointed at his head.

“Any last words?” He asked.

Jack glared at him and through gritted teeth, he said: “SCREW YOU BILLY!!!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't fret everyone, I will update soon.


	7. Did you miss me?

The gun fired which quickly was followed by a scream. But the scream did not come from Stacey or Dr Schneep. It didn’t even come from Jack.

It came from Colonel Bill Kerman, as his gun flew from his hand as Sam had leapt from his hiding place, with his teeth ripping into Kerman’s hand, biting half of it off. The fired bullet missed Jack’s head by millimetres.

**_AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!_ **

“GET IT OFF OF ME!!! GET IT OFF!!!” Kerman screamed in pain.

Two of the officers rushed to aid him while the other two kept back, it was obvious they knew what Sam was capable of. Dr Schneep took this opportunity to grab a test tube of acid he’d put aside for some reason, then threw it into the nearest soldiers’ face.

The man fell back, clutching his face in agony as Dr Schneep rushed to tackle the other one.

“Help Jack!” He cried back to Stacey as he knocked the officer down.

Stacey ran towards Jack, where he laid on the floor.

“Seán!” She kneeled down next to him. “Jack?!”

Jack had noticeably passed out. Almost being shot in the head, only to have the bullet ricochet millimetres from his face, she wasn’t surprised. Jack still had his hands where the first bullet had fired into him, but his grasp had loosened. Stacey could see the wound still bleeding.

First, she made sure Jack was still somewhat conscious and most importantly, breathing.

Placing her hands firmly on his shoulders Stacey gently but with enough force, shook him. “Jack? Seán? Can you hear me?”

Jack took a second to mumble something indecipherable. But she was certain it was a swear word.

At least she knew he was breathing, which was the main thing.

“Seán, I need you to keep still. I’m going to help you.”

Jack mumbled something else as Stacey got to work while in the background Colonel Kerman was still fighting off Sam.

After managing to bite off Kerman’s little and wedding finger as well as part of his palm, Sam had dodged the two other officers, stabbing one in the eye with two of his optic nerves then flying and attaching the other one’s ear. He dived straight back onto Kerman’s face, latching onto his nose.

“Aagh!” He cried out, reaching into his combat pocket, pulling out a handheld taser, diving the prongs straight into Sam switching it on.

Sam squealed out in pain, letting go of Kerman’s face instantly.

Kerman, dropped the taser, grabbing Sam swiftly as he glared into his eyeball. “You fucking little worm!” He growled at him, then viciously threw Sam, hard, against the large tank.

Sam collided with the glass, then fell helplessly onto the control panel nearby it. Hitting and falling over many of its controls and buttons. Before falling flat out onto the ground.

Sending the panel into complete meltdown.

“What have you done?!” Dr Schneep cried at Colonel Kerman as electrical sparks and smoke started to stream from the control panel as well as the tank itself.

Stacey from where she had put done her best to place a temporary bandage to stop any more bleeding froze hearing something clatter inside the tank. She stared at it widely. “Oh no…”

Even Kerman, who held onto his left hand as it bleeds starred as a hand slammed hard against the glass inside it.

“That glass is indestructible, it won’t get out,” Kerman stated.

Dr Schneep turned on him. “You underestimate his abilities.”

The hand vanished back into the darkness, then swiftly remerged slamming against it one more time, the glass cracked under the strain. The whole tank began to lose control. Smoke billowed out from any possible crevasse while cables of electricity burst loose from their connections, spilling all over the place. The glass of the whole tank began to crack.

“Jesus Christ!” Kerman shouted.

“Sir! We should evacuate!” The officer with half of his ear hanging off almost cried.

“NO!” Kerman shouted. “Prepare to fire on my command!”

As the officers, terrified as to what was to come did as ordered. Dr Schneep rushed quickly to Stacey and Jack as the cracks began to spread like wildfire.

He just about reached them when the whole thing shattered, shooting shards of glass everywhere.

Kerman and the soldiers dived for cover as the majority of the glass fired their way. Dr Schneep along with Stacey managed to drag Jack to safety, knocking over a table to shield them all from chaos.

“Oh no, Sam!” Stacey cried.

Dr Schneep, managing to look through the smoke which poured from the tank could just about make out where Sam was. He had come too and had just about made it under some shelter.

“He’s ok.”

**“ _Hahahahahahahahaha!_ ”** A strange and insane laugh came from the tank. Through the smoke of the tank, casually walked out Anti.

**“ Hello, every-one… ~~Did you~~ \- all, miss me?” **Anti called out to the lab as he glitched, flinched and giggled.

Colonel Kerman, along with the other soldiers composed as they prepared to fire. Kerman gave the order.

“FIRE!!!”

Bullets flew through the air, aiming straight at Anti. Anti laughed hysterically as he glitched his way, dodging all the bullets flying his way.

Stacey and Schneep stayed down, while still doing their best for Jack who was slowing coming around. His eyes flickered open as he went to open his mouth. Only to have it covered over by Schneep.

Jack’s eyes widened but he controlled himself when he saw Schneep.

“I know it’s difficult for you but stay quiet,” Schneep told him.

Jack gave him a look until he heard Anti’s voice as the bullets stopped.

**“I take- that, as-a no???” ** Anti laughed watching the last bullet fall to the ground.

Jack instantly met Schneep’s gaze.

Abruptly, an alarm filled the laboratory as a voice filled the room.

ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL. ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL. THE EVACUATION PRODICAL AS BEEN INITIATED. SELF DESTRUCT IN T-MINUS 15 MINUTES. ALL PERSONAL MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY.  

“Oh no…” Stacey whispered.

Anti, however, laughed even more. **“ So, ~~you really do want to get rid of~~ me…? Well, ~~then. Let’s~~. Have.  Some. Fun!”** Anti jump swiftly into the air then landed before the military in a superhero landing pose. His hand's fingernails swiftly grew a few inches into razor-sharp claws as he drove them into one of the soldier’s chests.

Chaos rapidly unfolded.

Both Schneep and Stacey ducked for cover as bullets seemed to fly all over the place. A couple which penetrated the table.

“We can’t stay here!” Jack spoke up.

“But Seán, your leg?” Stacey stated.

“My leg will be fine, it’s the rest of us I’m worried about,” Jack said as a stray bullet swiftly dived over them, colliding into a test tube on a table behind them. It shattered into fragments.

Anti was jumping and flying all over the laboratory as the three remaining officers along with Colonel Kerman with his other hand did their best to shoot him down.

Their efforts were pitiful.

Schneep took control. “Ok, we move. But together, az quickly az we can but we can’t cause a distraction.”

“Ok, which way?” Jack said preparing himself.

“Back around the tank, there is another side door to a fire exit. We can get out that way.”

Carefully, all three of them, using as much use of the tables nearby, crawled towards the tank. The pain in Jack’s leg worsened but he did his best not to let on. They could all still hear the carnage happening.

Then another scream. Jack suddenly saw an arm collide against the wall nearby them. It had been torn off.

Stacey instantly covered her mouth muffling the scream.

Jack stopped by the side of her as she froze in place, her eyes gazing at the lifeless human body part.

“Stacey,” Jack touched her arm gently. “We got to keep moving.”

Stacey met his eyes and nodded, not being able to trust her vocal cords. They moved together as Schneep was ahead making his way towards the exit.

Suddenly something jumped on Jack’s back, then crawled up onto his shoulder. Jack knew it was Sam instantly.  

“You ok?” Jack turned to face him. Sam nodded wildly. “Stay close to me,” Jack said as he instantly felt Sam’s grip hold on him, tightly. He was not going anywhere.

“No, no, no, no, no.” Schneep quietly moaned in horror as they caught up with him.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked.

T-MINUS 13MINUTES REMAINING.

“The fucking door haz been sealed shut from the outside.” Schneep proclaimed as he tried to budge the door open.

Both Jack and Stacey moved to help him, but it was no use. The door was blocked.

“This is fucking bullshit.” Jack kept his frustration down as calmly as he could. “Is there any other way out of this hell hole?”

Stacey shook her head “Only the way we came in.”

“AAAAAGGGGHHHH!!!!!” Came another scream from yet another officer as a sound of something being broken and ripped apart happened, swiftly followed by what sounded like a basketball bouncing and rolling across the floor.

Just then, the soldier’s head which had acid thrown into his face came rolling into view, stopping right at Stacey’s feet. His dead terrified gaze staring up at her.

Jack instantly covered her mouth before she screamed.

“We have no choice.” Dr Schneep stated, removing the head out of view. “We must go, now.”

As Schneep led the way, Jack and Stacey, who quickly calmed herself, or as much as possible, followed suit. Jack’s leg was killing, crawling with it as he could feel blood seeping through the bandage that had been put on tightly to try and put pressure.

Jack reached down with one of his hands to apply more, feeling the sticky fluid touch his skin.

Crawling behind large metal cabinets, another scream was heard through the lab, but this time it sounded louder and closer before. Then, something heavy collided into the last cabinet, falling on top of Jack’s legs.

Jack tried to move, only managing to get onto his side as the cabinet slid further trapping both of his legs. His instant reaction was to bury his face in his arms as his hands dug into his hair, pulling large clumps to stop him screaming down the place.

T-MINUS 11 MINUTES REMAINING

Sam dived upon the floor, turning back to Jack, nudging him as he whimpered to get Jack’s attention.

Both Stacey and Schneep stopped, turning back in horror seeing what had happened. Crawling back to him, they did his best to lift up the cabinet but it was no use. It was too heavy, filled with equipment and with a dead body on top. They couldn’t shift it.

Not without drawing attention to themselves as well as causing Jack more pain.

**“ ~~And n~~ ow- There’s ONLY- One!”**

Colonel Kerman screamed as Anti had him by the throat lifting him up high in the air. Anti’s eyes were pitch black as his claws gently pressed against Kerman’s skin.

“Let- Me- Go!” Kerman groaned.

Anti twitched his head to one side as he grinned. **“A ~~nd whe~~ re- is tHe ~~fun i~~ n- that?!” **Anti giggled, grabbing tighter on Kerman’s throat, cutting out his airflow. **“Af ~~ter all, yo~~ u… ~~YOU enjoyed torturing ME in~~ THAT tank o ~~f yours!~~ ”**

The Colonel grasp for air. “That- wasn’t… Me.” He struggled to say. “Th- that was the- Dr.”

Anti gaze was intent. ~~**“W**~~ **HAT D** ~~ **R???”**~~

Kerman gasped out. “Schneeplestein.”

Anti dropped the Colonel to the ground as he gasped for breath. Anti twitched then listened as he could hear something nearby. He turned slowly, glitching away as he saw the dead officer over the cabinet his body fell into… But the cabinet was fidgeting slightly.

Something, or rather someone was trapped underneath it.

Anti lunged himself towards it, landing hard on top of it.

Both Dr Schneep and Stacey, who had grabbed Sam, fell backwards from the sudden situation as Jack screamed.  


	8. T-MINUS 10 MINUTES REMAINING

 

Anti from where he stood, glared down at Jack, laying upon his side in absolute agony. His glare turned into a grin as he laughed.

**“ ~~Oh,~~ Jack… Wh ~~at a fine me~~ ss you’re in!”**

Anti jumped once more on the cabinet causing Jack to shrivel in pain crying out yet again.

“Stop thiz!” Dr Schneep cried out, getting Anti’s full attention.

**“ Why Dr? What ~~an unpleasant surp~~ rise… An ~~d wh~~ o ~~is thi~~ s?” **He turned to face Stacey. **“YoU’rE ~~little~~ BITCH?”**

Stacey was disgusted at what she was witnessing. “Anti, you don’t have to do this. If it wasn’t for Seán, you wouldn’t even exist!”

Anti observed her, snickering with amusement. **“ ~~You’re one of them, aren’t you?~~ One of his _pathetic_ little ~~followers~~ …”**

“She’s not pathetic!” Jack managed to get out through gritted teeth. “Now get off of me!”

In the distance something exploded, making both Stacey and Sam jump. However, Schneep nor Anti was fazed by it.

**“You’re ~~right, she’s~~ not… _But you are!_ ” **Anti jumped again causing Jack to dig his fingers deep into his skull unable to keep back the scream.

“Anti, please, stop thiz!” The Dr pleaded with him.

**“ ~~And why the~~  FUCK  ~~should I~~ …?” **He glared at them all.

Dr Schneep went to speak but stopped. Stacey and Sam too became distracted by something else.

Anti was getting impatient. **“ _ ~~WELL~~_???”** He glared at them until he noticed something in Sam’s dilated pupil. He stared into it, seeing a reflection of himself inside it, as well as someone red and blue with bright green hair hovering behind him. He swiftly turned around.

“Hi Anti, miss me?!” Jackaboy-Man said, clenching his fist ramming it hard into Anti’s chest, sending the ego flying.

Both Stacey and Sam ducked with Schneep dodging out of harm’s way as Anti soared over them, colliding with the wall then plummeted back to the ground. Dr Schneep wasted no time, making his to Jack as Jackaboy-Man landed gently on his knees by Jack.

“Wow, it, really is you?” Jackaboy said placing one blue gloved hand on Jack’s shoulder. Jack managed to look up to see his superhero ego Jackaboy-Man.

His costume consisted of blue combat boots, with same colour padded leather gloves and the blue mask over his eyes. The superhero suit seems to have been designed by Deadpool, it was similar in every way to the merch with the mouth’s outfit apart from the red hoodie. Also, the padding on DP’s wasn’t blue, which Jackaboy’s was.

Another little surprise was on Jackaboy’s utility belt. It had a septic eye buckle but it was armed to the max: Throwing spikes, shuriken’s, a pair of Sai along with a set of Nunchucks. Finally, situated on his back Jack could just about see a Samurai sword.  

Jackaboy looked fucking kick ass, Jack thought to himself.

“We need to get him out of there!” Dr Schneep said getting back on track.

Jackaboy nodded. “Ok, I’ll lift while you pull him out.” Schneep nodded as Jackaboy got into position while Schneep grabbed hold of Jack.

“You ready?” Schneep asked him.

“Yeah…” Jack prepared himself.

“Ok.” Jackaboy lifted the cabinet without issue as Schneep pulled Jack out of harm's way. He then tossed the cabinet aside, along with the dead guy on top of it.

“Oh, shit. Was that guy already dead?” Jackaboy looked horrified at what he just did, seeing the officer strike into the wall with the cabinet crushing his body further into it.

“My God…” Stacey said in disbelieve, moving to Jack’s side to assist him. His leg looked bad, but he was still able to move it.

Jackaboy, however, heard it in a different manner. “Thanks, babe…” She shook her head. “By the way, sorry I’m late. We had to pick up our weapons.”

“We?” Jack asked.

“Yeah,” he turned and whistled out. “Guys, get over here!”

Jack, Dr Schneep, Stacey and Sam starred to see three other figures appear towards them.

Marvin the Magnificent, Chase Brody and Jameson Jackson.

Marvin was very similar to his portrayal in the power hour video, but he was more formally dressed in black tailored trousers and a blue shirt. His cape was more of a medieval fashioned cloak with a hood, black with a gold trim all around. His cat mask was of a masquerade or carnival design, embedded with significant jewels resembling stars, as well as all four card houses. Underneath his cloak, he wore a belt with various magical equipment, including a long wand which seemed to be made out of crystal.

Chase Brody looked exactly like he did in his first video, same clothing with his green hair and red skull symbol baseball cap. But he also carried a gun, it was real but the metal was stained with green and red metallic paint.

Then there was Jameson.

Jameson again was exactly like he was in Jack’s Halloween video last year. But his clothing and bowler hat was of great quality and was impeccable to the time period Jack based him from. Also, his moustache was real, very similar to the detective Poirot’s. He wore his monocle in his left eye, had an old-fashioned silver pocket watch and what was new was he walked with a cane. A black metal cane with an embossed chrome knob.

They all walked towards Jack and the others, until Colonel Kerman rushed behind Jameson, pulling him into an arm lock with a gun pointed to his temple. Jameson relaxed, giving in to his hostage moving his hands outstretched in the air, holding onto his cane ever so slightly.

T-MINUS 8 MINUTES REMAINING

“None of you freaks move!” The Colonel ordered. “Or this Edwardian prick gets it.”

Jackaboy went to move but Dr Schneep stopped him. Marvin starred deeply at Kerman.

“Let my friend go,” Marvin said, not losing eye contact with the Colonel as. Chase was while reaching for his gun.

The Colonel noticed. “Drop your weapon’s, all of you!”

Chase was reluctant until the barrel on the gun pressed further into Jameson's head.

“Do as he says,” Jackaboy said, taking his sword out and dropping it. Marvin too removed his wand and placed it upon the floor. Chase, still reluctant, took out his gun and threw it aside.

“For God’s sake Colonel, let us go. We don’t have much time.” Stacey cried out.

The Colonel laughed in disbelieve. “Do you honestly believe I will simply let you all go? You stupid little girl. None of this would have happened if it wasn’t for your precious Jacksepticeye.” He glared straight at Jack. “You are the reason many of my good men are dead.”

Colonel Kerman moved position slightly, still staring at Jack. “But as time is of the essence, I’ll be mercy and give you a quick death.” Kerman moved the gun from Jameson aiming it towards Jack.

Jameson had other ideas.

Pressing something on his cane, the black metal part of the cane dropped to the ground to reveal a stainless-steel sword. Jameson flicked the sword between his fingers as it quickly flew through the air, sliding through Kerman’s finger where it rested on the trigger. The gun leapt out of his grasp as Jameson drove his elbow into Kerman’s windpipe, spinning away as he fell. Stopping just inches away, Jameson caught his sword, placing the end of the blade into Kerman’s Adam’s apple as he held out his other hand catching the gun perfectly.

Jack could not take his eyes off of him.

“Nice one JJ,” Chase said, walking up to Jameson, taking the gun out of his friend’s hand and pointed it as Kerman, who crouched over stunned by the attack.

Jameson casually picked up the black cane part and replaced his sword, then turned to Jack tilting his hat to him.

Jack couldn’t help but be impressed.

T-MINUS 7 MINUTES REMAINING 

“Ok, that’s our cue to go,” Jackaboy claimed, picking up his weapons once more, as did Marvin.

Dr Schneep and Stacey stood, helping Jack to his feet as Sam jumped onto his shoulder. His leg was getting worse as he leaned upon them both.

“Can you manage?” Dr Schneep asked Jack.

Jack could feel the blood seeping down his leg. “I’ll be fine, let’s just get out of here.”

**“ ~~You’re not going~~ AnYWheRE!!!” **Anti screamed as he charged towards Jack.

Before any of the others could register it all, Dr Schneep dived into the path of Anti as Anti stomped into him. They both grabbed at each other while they collided into laboratory equipment nearby.

“Henrik!” Chase cried out, grabbing the gun in both hands as he started aiming at Anti. As Chase was preoccupied, Col. Kerman quickly made his escape.

“All units, we have a breach of quarantine. Shoot to kill, I repeat, shoot to kill!” Kerman yelled into his radio as he fled the Lab.

“Marvin, Jameson!” Jackaboy shouted. “Get Jack and the nurse out of here!” As he pulled out his sword once more, then charged towards Anti dodging Chace’s bullets.

Jameson was already at Jack’s side.    

“There’s a fire exit back there, but it’s locked. We have to go…” Stacey began but Marvin cut in.

“We’ll get through it, don’t worry.” He rushed towards it as Jameson, Stacey and Jack followed suit, while Jackaboy and Chase did their best to save Dr Schneep.

Jack tried to watch as Chase, on the ground tried to get a clear shot on Anti while doing his best not to hit Schneep. Jackaboy was on their tail trying to intervene as they flew from one side of the Lab to the other.

They got to the door, Marvin tried it, it didn’t budge. Taking out his crystal wand, he dragged it along the edge of the whole door, a yellowy blistering light filled the gap between the door and frame. As he completed it, Marvin placed the palm of his hand on the middle of it, the door came flying off of its hinges, sending it and whatever was blocking the door out of the way.

T-MINUS 6 MINUTES REMAINING  

“Let’s go,” Marvin said, allowing Jack and the others through first. There was an outside staircase, the night was cold hitting Jack hard. Even Sam started to shiver inside his hood. Stacey and Jameson wasted no time in helping him down the metal fire escape.  

On the first step, Jack sucked in a sudden breath. Jameson noticed he went to stop as Jack shook his head.

“I’m fine James,” Jack said, even though his voice was betraying him.

Jameson gave him a look of worry but nodded anyway as they continued to the ground below. Thankfully it was only two flights of stairs.

Marvin was behind them. “Which way now?”

Stacey looked quickly around, gathering her bearings. “The military vehicles are this way.” Stacey pointed to the right of them. They moved quickly through the darkness, turning the corner until a blaze of light blinded them.

Before them, was a line a small platoon of soldiers all with machines gun ready to fire.

All four of them quickly dived for cover, behind old empty gas cylinders and heavy wooden crates as the bullets came flying.

Marvin turned to Jameson, they both seem to understand each other perfectly without saying a word. “Stay down,” Marvin said returning to his want, sending a flash of light towards the security lights.

All of the lights shattered, sending shards of glass with bits of metal cascading down. As the platoon moved for cover, Jameson and Marvin jumped out charging towards them.

Jack and Stacey, with Sam perched on his shoulder, watched in awe as Marvin, with a set of metallic playing cards hurled them at the men. They acted like Japanese shuriken’s, slicing through skin, clothing, even the straps used to carry their machine guns. Jameson tackled two of them like Jack had seen Colin Firth do in the Kingsman films, using his cane only, as he recreated the scene in the pub but with an old beer bottle.

It was unbelievable to watch.

“My God…” Stacey trailed off.

“I know,” Jack was stunned. “They’re incredible.”

Stacey turned his attention to her. “Not that Seán, look!” Stacey pointed behind them. As he turned, his heart stopped.

Coming right towards them was a tank. Its gun pointed right at them.

Sam dived for cover.

“Jesus Christ!” Jack immediately grabbed Stacey, dragging her out of the way as the tank fired, sending the oil tanks and boxes into flames. Both of them fell, Jack managing to shield Stacey as much as he could.

Both of them coughed from the smoke and dirt circling around them as the tank changed towards them. As the smoke cleared, the tank was almost upon them.

Marvin appeared out of nowhere, jumping and landing on top of the tank opening the latch then throwing something inside. Swiftly jumped off, he grabbed Jack while Jameson got Stacey as they ran as far as they could away from the tank, as it blew up.

“What did you throw in there?” Jack asked while Sam in his hoody shook his eyeball as if his ears were ringing if he had any?

“A little concoction I’ve been working on.” Marvin smiled back.

A military truck speeding at 80mph came racing up towards them. Marvin and Jameson stood ready for action until they saw Chase behind the wheel.

“Get in!” He shouted, “We’ve got two minutes left!”

Marvin, grabbing Jack again ran to the back of the truck as Stacey moved ahead opening the latch at the back. She climbed in first, grabbing Jack’s hands as Marvin lifted him in. Then climbed in himself, locking the latch behind him.

Sam jumped out of Jack’s hood as both Stacey and Marvin got Jack as comfortable in the truck as possible, in-between the metal benches on either side, Stacey checked on his leg. She tried not to gasp at the state of it.

His whole upper thigh where he’d been shot was soaked in blood, the bandage was still attached but that too was completely crimson red.

As Jameson opened the passenger side door, Chase quickly picked up a bag and handed it over to Stacey. “Thought you might need this.” He said.

“Thanks,” Stacey said, taking it. It was Dr Schneep’s medical bag. Jack too noticed it, realising who it belonged too.

“Where’s Schneep and Jackaboy?” Jack asked, his head turned to try to see Chase.

Chase didn’t get a chance to answer. A sudden thud hit the roof, then two loud knocks quickly followed as Chase put the Truck into gear and sped off. Jack tried to brace himself, holding himself up in a sitting position as Stacey, with Marvin’s help, took care of him.

Dodging all the other military vehicles, Chase swiftly headed towards the nearest exit. Jackaboy swiftly jumped into the back of the truck. Marvin turned to face him as did Jameson. His expression said it all.

Chase caught his gaze in the review mirror and swore. Jameson turned back around if he could speak Jack highly doubt he’d want to say anything. Stacey was too intent on helping Jack, she had scissors in her hands, cutting open his jeans to inspect the damage.

It wasn’t looking good, and Jack could feel it.

As if releasing rage, Chase charged through the barriers as in the background the military base started to explode. The military to busy dealing with other issues to pursue.

It just didn’t help with Jack’s situation.

“Ah FUCK!” He screamed, getting everyone’s attention. Sam looked on worriedly as Jackaboy rushed to his side, grabbing his hand allowing Jack to grab hold, anything to help him. Marvin pinned down his legs, using magic as Stacey pulled out a little medicine container and syringe.

“Pull up his sleeve,” Stacey said, filling the syringe with the liquid. Jackaboy did as asked, as Stacey moved closer finding a vine in the inside of Jack’s elbow. “It’s to help you relax,” Stacey said to Jack as she wiped the area clean, Stacey then injected him with the liquid.

It stung but within moments Jack could feel his eyelids getting heavy. Then nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to be posting for a bit after this, as want to double check on the next few chapters as well as write a few more, then hopefully upload the next few when I'm happy.
> 
> But here are some notes I wanted to add, in case people were interested. 
> 
> Jackaboy's weapons:  
> Shuriken’s are throwing stars  
> Sai are the weapons the red-masked turtle uses, Raphael I think it is?  
> Nunchucks are to either wooden / metal handles attached to one another with a metal chain.  
> Also, he is similar to DP because (in my opinion) he's Jackaboy's idol. 
> 
> Jameson cane was based on Dr Watson's from the film with Jude Law and Robert Downey Jr, but more fashionable. Also, I wanted him to have a weapon too, and cane swords look amazing.
> 
> Marvin, I wanted to give him an upgrade, so he's got a better quality cloak and a very snazzy masquerade cat mask. he too also has weapons, as sometimes his actual powers are a bit... off. He has a beautifully crafted quartz wand as well as a few other tricks ;) 
> 
> Chase is pretty much the same, just with an actual gun. And his aim is better... As long as his target isn't flying all over the place.


	9. Brand new day

Sunlight crept through vertical blinds stirring Jack out of a deep but restful sleep. It had been a dreamless one, just sleep. As if his body and mind needed the rest to restore his energy. Opening his eyes Jack blinked facing where the light was coming room.

There was a small window, which looked and felt like afternoon sunlight. The sun was warm on his face but he was cool. Above him was a ceiling fan, gently rotating round spreading a gentle breeze over him. Jack gently rubbed his eyes, removing the sleep from the corners as he checks his new location.

Laying in a double sized bed, covered in light cotton sheets and worn kitted but soft to the touch blankets Jack could see Sam was sleeping at the foot of the bed. It seemed he too enjoyed the comfort as Sam had made himself a little cocoon while he snored gently. Jack couldn’t help but smile, he looked adorable.

“He’s been with you since we’ve been here,” Chase said.

Jack turned to his right to see Chase. He sat in a worn but loved armchair on the other side of the room where two wooden bookcases by a door were. Chase seemed to be holding a mobile phone, Jack could just about see he’d been texting someone. But the messages had been failing.

“Hi,” Jack said sitting up carefully, trying to make himself comfortable with moving the pillows so he was able to lean up against them. Chase got up from the chair, walked towards him to help. Jack didn’t complain. “Thanks.” He said feeling better than he had in a while.

Jack was thankful they had left him in his black t-shirt and boxes. But he could feel a bandage wrapped around his thigh from where he’d been shot. It didn’t hurt so much but it was still evidently there.

“Don’t mention it, you’d do the same for me.” Chase finished, sitting down on the bed next to him. “How are you feeling, bro?”

Jack watched him sit back down. It was so peculiar seeing Chase sitting there like it was Mark or Robin visiting him. It was so, odd.

Chase was him, all the others were too of course but Chase was identical to him apart from the green hair. Unlike the others who had specialist skills and had been upgraded so to speak by the community. It was bizarre seeing them all, interacting with them as well as seeing how they all knew one another.

Marvin and Jameson seemed to be best friends as did Chase and Dr Schneep? Jack couldn’t remember if he’d put the guys together at one point? Dr Schneep had saved Chase, that he remembered. And Anti had made appearances in both Schneep and Jameson’s videos?

Maybe it had something to do with the community?

“Jack, you ok?” Chase asked, concerned. “Should I get Stacey?”

“No, no… I’m ok.” Jack said as he took a look down at thigh. From what he could see and feel, Stacey did a great job. He wondered if she managed to get the bullet out? He assumed so, he hoped so at least. Jack didn’t exactly fancy ending up in hospital.

“This all is still a bit weird,” Jack added turning his gaze back to Chase.

Chase laughed. “You’re telling me.”

Jack chuckled too but still, this was weird. He had no clue as to where he was? Apart from being in America, that was a huge clue thanks to all the American soldiers who’d tried to kill them. Turning back to the window, he could make out a few trailers in the near distance. Behind them, Jack could just see endless dirt and desert.

“We’re somewhere in Nevada,” Chase said.

Definitely in the US then Jack thought? But still how? How the hell did he end up from being at home in Brighton, UK, all the way out here?

Why couldn’t he remember?

Jack turned to Chase again “do you remember anything, before ending up in the military base?”

Chase thought for a moment. “I don’t really, no,” Chase admitted. “Also, and I can’t speak for the others but…” He sighed “I mean, I know I’m married, I have my wedding ring on.” He held up his left hand and there was a gold band on his wedding finger. “And I’ve got my kids… But… Trying to remember certain things, it’s blurry.” Chase said, even though he was acting brave on the inside Jack knew damn well it was eating him up inside.

It felt terrible knowing the truth, Jack had to look away for a moment. Did he, or even the others know that, well, they weren’t exactly real? That they all, including Anti, were creations he and the community had come up with for entertainment.

And to even know Chase was never married and never became a dad?

Jesus, this was fucked up.

But they were real, Chase was sitting with him in this room. Even Sam too, who still was curled up like a cat on the bed.

They were all here, flesh and blood and alive.

“I’m sorry Chase, this can’t be easy for you. For any of you.” Jack honestly felt for him, for all of them. Feeling a tear fall from his eye, he quickly brought up his hand to wipe it away.

“Hey, buddy.” Chase got closer to him on the bed. “It’s not been a joy ride for you either.” Putting an arm around him, Chase gently pulled him into a hug.

Jack let himself fall into it, putting his arms around him in return. Never before did he expect to be able to hug himself, like this?

A few more tears escaped but Chase did not once let go. It was how he always thought Chase would be like. Yes, he was a typical lad but he had a heart of gold. He cared for his wife, family and friends.

Jack was one of his friends. He only wished he could help them. Maybe someway he could? He would just have to figure it out, whatever it takes.

Over Chace’s shoulder, Jack could see Sam stir, opening his eyelid his attention fell quickly upon both Jack and Chase. Seeing Jack upset, he quickly crawled out of the blankets and settled at Jack’s side. Leaning next to him. Both Jack and Chase looked down at him.

Jack brought his hand down, petting Sam on the top of his eyeball. “It’s alright, I’m ok.”

Chase smiled “He’s a great little guy, even though I think sometimes he believes he’s a cat.”

Jack laughed as they pulled away from one another as Sam quickly dived into Jack’s lap settling down once more. Jack didn’t stop fussing him.

Who’d have thought he’d one day have a pet eyeball?

The whole community perhaps?  

Settling back against the pillows Chase remained on the side of the bed with him as he checked his mobile again.

“Are you alright Chase?” It looked obvious to Jack something was up.

Chase placed his phone back into his pocket. “I was hoping Henrick would’ve been able to call. But I guess he too doesn’t have signal here.”

Jack sat up, intent on hearing about Schneeplestein. “What actually happened?”

“As the countdown was drawing close, Jackaboy managed to see you guys had gotten into some trouble. That’s when he sent me to help. We almost had Anti under control. Henrick was ok. But something happened back in there.” He met Jack’s eyes. “He hasn’t said anything to anyone.”

Jack could tell whatever happened, it wasn’t good. Jack thought for a moment till he asked: “You guys were all in those chambers, how did you get out?”

Chase smiled. “That, believe it or not, was thanks to Sam.”

Jack looked down at Sam, even he too seemed puzzled by it.

“When Sam got thrown into the control panel,” Sam shuddered at the memory as Chase continued “it sent a massive electrical blast through the entire lab area. Not only did it shut down Anti’s holding cell, it fried ours. Of course, Jackaboy being his usual self, he blasted himself out of his then came and rescued us.”

“But there were 5 pods?” Jack said.

Chase shrugged “Jackaboy said it was empty, it could’ve been Anti’s before they all realised what a fucking lunatic he is.”

Jack couldn't agree more. “Where’s Jackaboy now?”

“On the roof.” Chase rolled his eyes. “Whenever he gets in his sulky angst mood, he likes to be somewhere high and escape. Also, to keep a lookout.”

“Oh, ok…” Jack said, slightly jealous that Jackaboy doesn’t have a fear of heights. “Where are the others and Stacey? Is this her place?”

“Jameson and Marvin are entertaining the kids, while Stacey is with Natasha in the kitchen. I know they’d all be happy to hear you’re awake.”

Jack looked at Chase perplexed. “Who is Natasha?” 

 

 


	10. Home is where the heart is

Stacey always felt at home with her best friend Natasha Lux, ever since moving out here to America. There wasn’t really any family back in England, both her parents sadly passed away when she was young due to illness and being brought up by her aunt wasn’t fun. But that didn’t deter her, Stacey had passion, which drove her to become a medical operative. She wanted to help as many people as she could, hoping that no child would ever have to lose their parents at a young age.

Stacey was certain her parents would be proud.

As soon as Stacey turned 16, she packed her bags and with the inheritance left for her on her 16th birthday, Stacey left the UK behind her and got a placement at UC SF. That was when she met Natasha, who not only became her best friend but the sister she never had.

Natasha was beautiful. She was 5ft 10, slim build, bronze with an amazing brown afro hairstyle. It wasn’t all just beauty with her, Natasha was strong-willed, fierce and passionate in every part of her life. She was the kind of person who would never back down to help another. A trait Stacey truly admired.

Especially with what happened only a year ago.

But things were good. Stacey graduated with honours, as did Nat, became a US citizen along with getting a good starting job as a medical assistant in law enforcement. Her career started to grow as did her knowledge, studying forensics and chemistry but most of all she loved it.

Then things changed, a few weeks back the Military wanted someone with special skills to assist in some project of theirs. Stacey was called upon and she took it. At first, she was resistant to personal feelings. But there was something about the job that called for her to go for it.

Now she knew the reasons why.

“Hello, earth to Stace.” A hand suddenly waved in front of her face.

Stacey blinked and turned to see Natasha standing next to her in the kitchen of her trailer home. It was a lovely home, all on one level with enough space for the both of them and Natasha’s two younger siblings. Kyle and Jade, who were currently entertaining both Marvin and Jameson in the lounge.

Natasha had been great allowing Seán and the others stay here, even though it was plainly obvious something illegal had just happened. Stacey believed it was due to their relationship, they had a strong bond and Nat knew whatever this was had to be serious. Natasha asked no questions, instead she assisted Stacey with Jack through the surgery. Thankfully Natasha was the local GP in the small town and knew her stuff well.

The bullet hadn’t done any major damage, it had caught a few veins and a bit of muscle but Seán would soon be fine.

With the egos, Natasha got on well with them too. Their appearance didn’t faze her at all, at least that’s how it appeared. Jackaboy was still inside his own mind as he decided to stay on the roof since arriving, just coming down to check on Jack. Chase too decided to stay with Jack which Stacey was thankful for as she really needed sleep, also a shower and to get out of her nurse uniform. Being back in stressed blue jeggings and batwing summer top felt so much better.

Then left Marvin and Jameson. Marvin who was instantly bombarded by Kyle, Nat’s eight-year-old brother who just happened to be the biggest Harry Potter fan. Nat’s other little sibling, Jade, who was six was more into colouring books and drawing, she didn’t really talk much either so Jade seemed quite at ease with Jameson who Natasha had assumed was a mute. But that didn’t bother her, actually, she seemed rather found of Jameson. Considering Nat was into the Edwardian era and especially lived and breathed the Steampunk range. Even having a tattoo sleeve on her left arm full of Steampunk designs. Stacey was certain she was smitten with the lovely JJ.      

“Stacey, you alright girl?” Now Nat gave her the big sister concerned look.

Stacey nodded. “Yeah, yeah. Was just thinking, that’s all.”

Natasha gave her a mischievous look. “About a certain half-naked man in your bed?”

“NAT!” She picked up a nearby tea cloth and slapped it against Natasha’s arm while her friend laughed. “I can’t believe you said that!” Stacey gasped in horror.

“Why not,” she said leaning against the counter looking like a model for Steampunk Weekly with her six-buckle purple and red corset, ruched middle length burgundy skirt with black lacing and knee-high suede boots to match the outfit. “He is cute.”

“He is in a very happy relationship,” Stacey added. “Besides, he’s not my type.”

Natasha tilted her head. “Is he gay?”

Now Stacey glared at her. “No, he isn’t gay. He has a girlfriend, who is very pretty and talented. She’s an artist too.”

“Oh, ok…” Natasha raised her hands in defeat. “I just thought a stunningly handsome man with an accent and lovely blue eyes that wasn’t your type had to-”

“-Okay, Okay. I get it.” Stacey stopped her before she could make things even worse, but Natasha’s smile always made her smile in return. Even if she wanted to throttle her.

“So…” Natasha began, “What’s the deal with the others? Surely they can’t all be Seán’s identical brothers?” She gave Stacey a questioning look.

Stacey sighed, as she sat down on a stool by the breakfast bar which overlooked the backyard. Marvin was out there, with Kyle teaching him a few magic tricks. But of course, it wasn’t Marvin, it was Seán but as one of the egos. She remembered watching that video, Seán back in Ireland in the room that was his bedroom. Using that magic set to create tricks. Getting annoyed with them so he moved on to colouring in his cat mask.

Now, outside the window, Stacey watched the ego that was Marvin teach Nat’s eight-year-old brother card tricks.

“You wouldn’t believe me,” Stacey said.

Natasha sat down next to her. “Try me.”

Stacey took a breath, turning to face her. “They’re characters, that have somehow come to life and have their own personalities and skills which Seán, along with the community created.”

Natasha stared at her as if she told her Adam Lambert had proposed to her and Mark Hammel was going to wed them in the Hogwarts castle.

“I told you, you wouldn’t believe me.”

Shaking her head, Nat tried to take it all in. “Ok, give me a minute.” Nat thought about it then said “So, they’re different personalities of Seán? Come to life?” Stacey nodded.

“Wow… That’s, new.” Nat said, still uncertain.

“Are you ok?” Stacey now asked her.

“I will be… I think, and hope.” She replied but then got serious “But Seán got shot, you didn’t say much when you got here about that, which fair enough you had your hands full.” She asked concerned. “But is that what happened at your job in the military base? Was this some sort of weird experiment on him or something?”

Stacey sighed. She knew Natasha would not let it drop, especially when it involved the military. So, she told her.

About Jack, the ego’s, the Military trying to kill them all and how they escaped.

“Holy crap…” Nat trailed off. “You could’ve been killed?” She spoke seriously.

“I couldn’t have just left them. I couldn’t.” Stacey admitted.

Natalie stood, standing before her as she pulled her into a hug. “If anything were to happen to you…” Nat couldn’t finish that statement. Stacey knew why.

Stacey wasn’t the only one who lost her parents, even though hers died of illness, Natasha’s parent’s death was still a mystery. They were both Majors on their way to becoming Lieutenant Colonels but they both died over a couple of years ago. The official statement from the military base was they died in action while on tour, but Natasha knew that wasn’t the case. They hadn’t gone on tour, they were at the local military base camp and something went wrong. Leaving her to raise her two younger siblings with no explanation as to why?

A cough then came from the doorway of the kitchen. Both Stacey and Natasha turned to see Chase standing there.

“I don’t mean to interrupt.” He said, stopping as he stared at Stacey.

“It’s fine Chase.” Stacey smiled at him as the two of them parted. “Is everything ok?”

Chase entered the kitchen, his eyes only on Stacey. “Jack’s fine and awake, he could do with a shower though. He stinks, badly.”

Natasha snorted a laugh, “I’ll go check on his clothes, see if they’re dry yet.” She turned towards the utility room, giving Stacey one last glance and smirk as she wandered off.

Stacey literally had no idea what that was about?

“Hey, listen…” Chase moved closer to Stacey. “I wanted to say thank you, for saving Jack. We’re all truly grateful.”

“It was nothing,” Stacey said. “How are you holding up?”

“Hey, I’m fine…” He said but she noticed his left-hand twitch.

Stacey looked at his hand, seeing his wedding band. “I’m sure they’re fine.”   

Chase grinned. “Thanks, hey, would you like to see pictures of my kids? I’ve got them on my phone.”

“I’d love too.” She said without thinking.

Chase took out his mobile once more, his back screen was of his baseball cap logo with ‘Bro Average’ underneath it. As he clicked on pictures, his whole body froze.

There were no images of his children.


	11. The truth hurts

A sharp pain shot through Schneep’s arm as he tried to move. There was hardly any air around, just smoke and dust making him cough violently. Opening his eyes, he gently took in the scene around him. The lab he was in was in disarray. Rubble and broken equipment scattered all around him. The roof was half gone, shining glorious sunshine into the abandoned warehouse.

There was nothing to feel glorious about.

Except the fact they got away. Jack was safe and he knew Stacey would do her best to help him recover.

He’d taken a shine of her the first time he spotted her, but not in a romantic sense, but in a fatherly manner. She reminded him of his daughter.

Dr Schneep shook his head. He couldn’t be thinking about that.

After all, it was all but fantasy.

With his good arm, he pushed himself up onto his knees. Then onto his feet. Cautiously, he walked through the rubble watching where he stood and making sure nothing fell on top of him.

Finding a clearing, he stopped for a moment. Taking a rest on debris which had fallen to check his arm. Even if he had his medical bag, it would no doubt have been buried somewhere. He would just have to make do. Placing his hand, he felt up his injured arm, feeling for any bumps that should not be there. Hand, lower arm, elbow and upper arm were fine.

When he reached his shoulder, that’s where the pain was. He winced but carried on his examination. It felt like a dislocation.

This was going to hurt.

Standing back up, he looked around for a solid standing object. In the far corner, he saw a cabinet leant against rubble which had piled up. Once again, he took his time towards it. He then braced himself.

Moving his shoulder back and forth towards the object, he took in a deep breath as he slammed his shoulder into it, hard.

“Aagh!” Dr Schneep cried out, falling to his knees as his shoulder relocated itself. Tears stung in his eyes but at least he was ok.

He just needed to get out of here.

Before Anti found him.

You would believe a whole military unit being blown up would kill him, but Schneep knew better. He knew the truth. After all, how can anyone destroy something that people truly believed in?

Just the same as religion, or love.

Anti will return, he always does.

Standing back up, Dr Schneep started searching for a phone. Any phone would do.

He knew Chase had his phone, he knew his number. After all, he was certain he knew it. They were friends, he should do.

But would it work?

Dr Schneep shook those thoughts out of his mind. He could not think like that right now, he had to remain positive.

Positive Mental Attitude.

Taking a deep breath, thanking the area he was in wasn’t as smoky, he carried on the search. A few minutes later, he came across one of the unfortunate solders. It was the one Anti decided to rip his arms off of.

“I am sorry.” He said to the young man lying dead before him in the rubble. As respectfully as he could, he rummaged through until at last, he found a phone.

Standing back up, he checked the phone. It was working, even better, it wasn’t locked.

As Schneep was about to put in the first digit, a dark shadow came over him. A very familiar shadow.

Schneep instantly hid the phone inside his pocket, turning around to see Anti standing upon a pile of broken lab furniture. His eyes as back and dark as his soul was.

If Anti had a soul.

**“I see s ~~omeon~~ e survived ~~last night’s festivities~~ …” **Anti said, glitching as he did while watching everything Schneep did.

“Anti.” Schneep kept his calm, it was best not to get on his bad side.

Anti grinned wildly as he laughed hysterically. **“ _All your ~~friends~~ have left you_ , aLl AlOnE. _Forgotten_ , ~~left to die here~~ , _alone_.” **

“Thiz was my choice, I knew they would protect Jack.”

**“ You spoiled my FUN!!!”**  

“You were trying to kill him!” Schneep tried to keep his voice down but didn’t.

Anti glared at him **“And that s ~~urprise~~ s you???” **Then returned to his psychotic grin.

Schneep shook his head. “Anti, please you must listen to me…” Schneep knew he had to be careful with what he was about to say, but he knew he had to try. He was no match against Anti on his own. “We’re not on familiar ground.”

**“ ~~ _You noticed_~~?”** Anti mocked. Then laughed.

“Anti, pleaze, for once in your life. I am trying to help you!”

**“ _Doesn’t seem like it_ … Feels like, ~~you’re trying to stall me for finding everyone’s~~  FaVoUrItE BoY!”   **

It was like trying to get blood from a stone. It was pointless trying to reason with him, he never listened to anyone. He had to try a different tact.

“Anti, honestly, do you truly believe you could go up against Jack? With Chase, Jameson, Marvin and Jackaboy there by his side? You won’t win, it’ll be suicide for you.”

This got Anti’s attention.

Finally!

Anti didn’t answer straight away, instead, he looked around where he stood. In the rubble and destruction. Mainly though, at the corpses that still laid around the place.

A mischievous grin appeared as Dr Schneep feared the worst.

**“ ~~I won’t be on my own~~ … Not with an army a ~~t my~~ disp ~~osab~~ le!” **Anti pointed around at the bodies. Or what was left of them. **“Wh ~~at’s better to de~~ feat t ~~hem all~~ but with an ARMY OF DARKNESS!”**

Dr Schneep’s eyes widened, oh god what had he done? “Anti, you can’t…”

Anti looked at Schneep’s terrified face, making him giggle with delight. Reaching into the pocket of his black jeans, Anti pulled out a scalpel. The blade shone in the late evening sun.

Then in one swift motion, stabbed the blade straight into the side of his neck, rapidly slicing his throat across wide open.

“ANTI! NO!” Dr Schneep cried out in horror as blood gushed out of his neck as Anti laughed. The blood flowed down his body onto the ground, seeping through the debris towards the dead and the dismembered body parts scattered around the place.

Dr Schneep gaped in shock, watching the black thick blood travel into the corpses and body parts. They all began to tremble as the soldier next to Schneep eye’s shot wide open. His eyes burned red.

Schneep didn’t hold back the scream as he watched the soldier come back from death, to stand before him. It was then Schneep watched the true dread of Anti’s powers.

The armless corpse started to regrow its missing limbs, but they weren’t human limps. They were black boned with dark ripped muscles hanging off of the bones while the fingers were turned into razor-sharp claws. While the torn body parts regrew new bodies to carry them, again made from the same bones and muscles.

Schneep stood in fear, facing the newly formed army of seven.

Anti laughed from behind him. The Dr turned quickly to see him standing before him, the blood had gone from his body, however, the deep slash remained open on his throat.

His hands played with the scalpel.

**“ ~~Speechless~~ for once, _Doctor_ …?”** Anti grinned at Schneep.

“What are you going to do?” Schneep said trying not to shake with fear.

Anti smiled wickedly into his face as it glitched with sheer amusement.

**“ _Hahahaha_ … ~~That~~ ’ll r ~~ui~~ n ~~the~~ sUrPrIsE!”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this will be it for a while, hope you guys enjoy it!


	12. Friendship and Family

Being checked over by Stacey being given the all clear and having a plastic covering over the wound on his leg Jack managed to get a shower which he so bloody needed. It wasn’t so much as the sensation of blood still lingering over him even though it had all been cleaned earlier but the rotten stench of that place that clung to him. He wanted it gone.

Also it gave him some time to be alone with his thoughts. Not that he didn’t care about any of the guys as they were all incredible. They had saved his life, Stacey to doing what she did along with her friend Natasha.

He was truly touched.

But right this moment he needed a bit of space.

Letting the warm water rush all over his back Jack leaned his head against the coolness of the tiles trying to remember anything of what had happened to him. If he could picture it out to understand it better.

He remembered playing the Marvel game and sending the file to Robin apologising for the extra work of editing he’d be doing on that one. Jack’s mind went straight to his channel mainly about the community. He wondered if they were worried for him? Even missing him. Did they even know if something had even happened?

Then his thoughts shifted to the one-person Jack really missed.

Tears stung his eyes. It had been two weeks since he’d seen Signe. The last thing he remembered was the two of them having a take-out in the kitchen, then afterwards she told him to fuck off and go make people happy. Jack laughed at the memory but the tears still fell.

He missed her, terribly.

Opening his eyes, his rinsed his face with the water then turned the shower off. Sliding open the shower door he grabbed a towel nearby Jack got himself dry then left the small en-suite back into the bedroom. Finding his clothes clean, freshly ironed and folded neatly on the bed, along with a clean pair of boxers and one of his Booper Dooper merchandised t-shirt’s. They had also left men’s deodorant, comb and a toothbrush.

A spider-man toothbrush.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, Jack picked up the sealed toothbrush noticing it had a note written on it.

‘ _Sorry, only spare one we had. Nat x’_

“Cute.” Jack laughed to himself putting it back down to remove the plastic wrap around his thigh. His wound looked ok and Stacey said he shouldn’t need a bandage back on it. Jack decided to leave without one and finish getting dressed. His clothes felt soft and smelt fresh, so good compared to whatever disinfectant that had been poured over them.

It felt weird being in somebody else’s room. He’d spent nights in friend’s rooms a couple of times but mainly stayed on their couches but to actually be in a person’s room who was still a stranger to him felt odd.

Or it could be the fact there was a large poster of Hugh Jackman framed on the wall staring back at him.

Once decent, Jack stood leaving the bed with a load of blankets piled up in a huddle. It looked as if Sam had made a little nest for himself. Deciding to leave him be, Jack made his way towards the bedroom door until he noticed the picture frames on the bookcase.

Taking up most of one shelf were framed pictures. The others shelves were mainly filled with medical books, hello kitty merchandise and a nice array of music CDs. The pictures though were mainly of Stacey along with Natasha and two small children, one of which was at universal studios at the Wizarding world of Harry Potter. The boy in the picture had a huge smile on his face all dressed up in Gryffindor uniform with a wand in hand and a butterbeer in the other. The little girl wasn’t dressed up, but she cuddled a plush Dobbie toy in her arms.

It was a sweet photo.

The other pictures were from Uni days from the looks of things and of both hers and Nats graduation. A few other pictures were ones of Stacey at Pax events: one with Stacey and Mark who had his arms around her, another with Bob and Wade with Stacey standing between the two. But then there were a couple more with yours truly.

The first one was the second year Jack went to Pax with his green bright hair. It was at the signing and Jack was happily smiling into the camera with his arm wrapped around Stacey. She too was smiling. The second one again at a Pax signing, they were both hugging each other looking into the camera with bright beams of joy on their faces.

He remembered Stacey now, he also remembered the reason as to why in the centre of all the pictures was one of herself as a child with her parents.

A knock came on the door.

“It’s open,” Jack called out.

Stacey came in, she seemed troubled.

“What’s wrong?” Jack asked as she closed the door.

“I need to talk to you regarding Chase.” She said walking into the centre of the room her hands thumbing with each other. 

Jack was concerned “Why, what’s happened?” he left the pictures and moved towards her as she paced her room.

Stacey stopped to face Jack. “He wanted to show me pictures of his kids, on his phone. I completely didn’t think about it until it was too late. He had no pictures on his phone, whatsoever.”

“Oh shit…” realisation hit him hard. “What happened, did you say anything?” Jack asked as tenderly as he could.

“I had to lie to him, I told him that the Colonel probably did it out of spite. Erasing all the data. He was so devastated about it, I had to say something.” Tears started to fall down her cheeks.

“Oh Stacey, no, don’t cry please.” Jack instantly pulled her into a hug as she wept.

“Seán, what are we going to do?”

“I… Hang on?” Jack pulled away slightly. “You still want to help?”

She looked up at him still upset. “Of course, why wouldn’t I?”

Jack stepped back but still kept his hands on her arms. “Stacey, you don’t have too. You’ve already done so much for us, for me. I can’t thank you enough but you have your family here to think of.” He spoke kindly.

“And what about your family?” Stacey replied, stubbornly as her tears dried. “Every single one of them believes you’re in Brighton. The Colonel will not stop to find you. Any of you. I may not have many years of experience in the law enforcement but I know a couple of people who could help us.” She paused to take a breath. “Wherever you go, I’m going with you.”

Jack just stood there astounded. “… Ok.”

“Ok…?” She said unsurely.

Jack took a step closer to her. “Ok Stacey. I’m not going to argue with you and to be honest, I could use all the help I can get.” Jack said honestly.

“Then I’m here for you, for all of you.” Stacey relaxed.

Jack smiled “Thank you, I owe you.”

Stacey smiled as another knock came onto the door as it opened swiftly, Natasha walked in rather flustered.

“Stacey, is there something you forgot to mention to me, earlier with our chat?” Natasha didn’t wait for pleasantries, she seemed rather rattled.

Stacey looked perplexed as Jack decided to move his attention on to anything else, it was then he noticed the pile of blankets had not moved at all, not once. Jack quickly made his way over, pulling some of them back.

Jack turned back at Stacey “Where’s Sam?”

Somewhere else in the trailer, they heard kids screaming. Then without warning, Sam came flying in, freaking out Natasha as he flew right at Jack almost knocking him off of his feet. Sam dived into his half-zipped hoodie, his whole body trembling.

That was when two young kids from the pictures on the bookshelf, came running in.

“Where he go?” Kyle asked, instantly looking around the room as the little girl Jade jumped up and down.

“It’s bright green and weird looking, have any of you seen it?” She asked the three of them, her eyes big and wide with excitement.

Natasha looked at them, then back at her siblings. Who seemed to be searching for their new playmate. Jack swiftly did up his hoodie more, which Sam seemed relieved about.

“Guys, what have I told you before about barging into other people’s rooms?” Natasha said to her brother and sister.

“But Nat…?” Kyle, the boy began.

“No buts, I told you Stacey’s room was out of bounds. Now go, dinner is almost ready, go get washed up and set the table.”

Giving into defeat the two of them went without complaining. They both sighed and left the room, closing the door behind them.

Natasha turned back to Stacey and Jack. “Now, I have no idea what that is, in there.” She pointed at Jack’s chest. “But I suggest you keep whatever that is under control and keep it away from them two.”

“Sam wouldn’t hurt them,” Jack said in defence to Sam, even though he had seen what he was capable of Jack doubt he’d hurt kids.

Natasha gave Jack a look “It’s not my siblings I am worried about.”

Sam bravely peaked out of the hoodie giving a little whimper as he did.

Natasha made her way back to the door opening it. “Dinner will be ready in ten minutes.”  She left leaving both Jack and Stacey standing there.

Feeling Sam wiggling Jack unzipped it as Sam jumped into his hands looking confused at them both.

“I thought I told you to stay in the room?” Jack said.

Sam, whimpered and nuzzled into his cupped hands. Both Jack and Stacey glanced at one another, then turned back to Sam as he did his best ‘Puss in Boots’ impersonation.  

Stacey laughed as Jack just shook his head. “Just, stay with me ok?” Jack asked of him.

Sam just nodded.


	13. Dinner plans

Dinner thankfully went without a scratch and it was lovely. Natasha did an incredible Ragu bolognese with tagliatelle pasta with garlic bread and all of it was homemade. It smelt, looked and tasted amazing. Nat really outdid herself for the guys and Jack was truly humbled.  

They were all still sitting at the table in the spacious dining room/lounge. It was simply furnished, nothing fancy but comfortable and warmly. It looked freshly decorated as if they had not been here long. Maybe a year or so at a guess but Jack didn’t ask as to why Natasha was the sole carer of her little brother and sister. It wasn’t his place.

Sam had behaved and had stayed on his lap for most of the dinner, helping himself to some of Jack’s dinner. Jack was impressed he managed to take in quite a bit, slurping up the tagliatelle with ease. Who knew eyeballs enjoyed Italian food. It also seemed that the others too shared Jack’s appetite.

Jameson and Marvin were sitting opposite him while Jackaboy sat to Jack’s left with Stacey to his right leaving Nat sitting opposite her friend and next to Jameson. Jackaboy hadn’t said much except asking Jack how he was doing then sticking to polite conversation but that’s all. Chase had been pressured into being with Kyle and Jade on the couch.

From the sounds of things, he didn’t mind at all.

Natasha looked over her shoulder to see them laughing happily. “Chase is pretty good with kids.” As she turned back around Jameson nodded in agreement.

Marvin said “Yes, he is. He’s got two of his own. He’s missing them I know that much.”

Jack and Stacey glanced at one another but didn’t say a word.

Natasha seemed to understand. She faced them once more. They had both finished their dinner a while ago and were happily messing around with Chase. “Hey, you two. Come and take the dishes out so you can both start washing up.”

They both seemed to glare at her for disturbing their fun with.

Their glare did not put her off. “Then afterwards you both can have a tub of Ben and Jerry’s each.” Nat smiled at them.

Kyle’s and Jade’s eyes lightened up as they quickly got up, collecting everyone’s dish and swiftly moving towards the kitchen.

“Works every time.” Natasha smiled at herself turning back to the others.

“Do you honestly let them have a whole tub?” Jack asked not meaning to comment on her raising skills but just picturing two already energetic kids both going nuts on a sugar rush.

Stacey began to laugh as Natasha gasped “God no, I buy the small little pots. But as them two always enjoy reminding me I’m getting old; my poor old memory keeps forgetting to buy the big ones.” She grinned wickedly.

Chase joined them at the table as he laughed. “That’s great!”

Natasha smiled but turned her attention back to Jameson. Was it just Jack or had she been flirting with him all this time during dinner? Jameson didn’t seem to mind, it actually looked like he enjoyed the attention.

Jack kept that to himself.

However, things turned serious as all of a sudden Jackaboy spoke up.

“We can’t stay here.” Everyone faced him as he continued. “We’ve been fortunate enough to have this time for Jack to recover but now it’s time we make a move.”

Marvin was the first to speak up “I agree.” He addressed the rest of the group. “Too dangerous to stay in one place especially still close to the base.”

“What about Henrik?” Chase stated. “We can’t just leave him.”

Jackaboy faced Chase, “we haven’t got a choice in the matter; besides it was Schneep’s choice.”

Chase glared at him. “His choice?!”

“Yes, Schneep decided to stay so that we could escape!” Jackaboy returned the glare which only made Chase feel worse.

“Guys, come on. Don’t fight.” Jack instantly said, “Jackaboy it might make Chase feel more at ease if you told us what happened?”

Jameson faced Jackaboy giving him a reassuring expression. It’s been obvious to him, to everyone that it’s been eating him up from the inside.

Jackaboy sighed, “he made me promise. To make sure Jack was safe.” His attention turned to Jack as did most of the others.

Apart from Chase who felt as if he’d lost hope once more. Stacey noticed, placed her hand onto his and squeezed it. Chase met her comforting gaze, he managed a weak smile but did not remove his hand from hers.

“I don’t know what to say?” Jack seemed lost knowing Schneep had done this for him. It didn’t feel right.

Jameson reached over and took Jack’s hand as he squeezed it in comfort while he looked on sympathetically. Jack smiled back weakly but it still didn’t help.

Natasha watched Jameson pull back. “Seán this wasn’t your fault. Whoever this Colonel is, he’s the one to blame not you.” She turned to Jameson as he smiled at her. “What matters is you’re safe, you all are. Your friend did this for you all and he’d want you should respect it.”

Jameson beamed at her taking her hand into his.   

Sam watched the two of them over the table as he poked Jack. Jack caught his gaze as Sam made two of his optic nerves in a heart shape. Jack couldn’t help but smile.

“Ok,” Chase spoke up still not happy with the fact but was willing to go ahead. “So, what’s the plan?”

At that Jackaboy was stumped. “I, actually don’t have one.”

Now everyone stared at him including Sam.

“I’m sorry, I just know we need to keep moving.” He responded.

“Well, is there anyone out here in you know who could help?” Natasha asked.

Stacey said, “Maybe a few of the officers I got on with here locally could help?”

Natasha shook her head “I don’t think that would help as of right now, you could be listed as a material witness or worse, being an accessory after the fact.”

Stacey was stumped, she had not thought that much of it.

Jack touched her shoulder giving it a reassuring gesture. “It’s ok Stacey…” His thoughts suddenly shifted as he asked out loud “How far are we away from Los Angles?”

Natasha thought “About a six-hour drive. Why?”

“A friend of mine Mark lives out there.” Jack began. “He could help?”

“Would he?” Stacey asked, slightly curious. “How?”

“I think he would, even though I would prefer him not to get involved with this. I trust him.” Jack answering her. “From what I can remember before I ended up here was being in my studio recording and Mark’s great with computers. He studied for a while as an engineer, maybe he could have some ideas to figure all this out?”

“What’s got you thinking this?” Marvin asked.

“Honestly, no idea. There has to be something that I’m not remembering so maybe going back to the beginning might bring some light to all of this?”

Marvin looked at everyone “I can’t think of anything else we can do?”  

“I think it’s a great place to start,” Stacey added still willing to tag along.

Jackaboy smiled as he stood up instantly. “Great, it’s settled then. We’re off to LA.”

“Wow, wow, wow there!” Natasha stopped Jackaboy in his tracks. “There are a few things you’re forgetting.”

Jackaboy blinked, his confusion evident.

“First, it’s gone eight in the evening. By the time you get to LA, it’ll be two am. Secondly, it might be a good idea if Seán pre-warns Mark he’s heading his way?”

“Ah… That might be difficult.” Jack interrupted.

“Exactly my point,” Natasha said. “Everyone who knows you believes you’re in a coma or whatever spill the military told them, back in England? You need to call him.”

Jameson nodded in agreement.

Stacey added “You should Seán, it might be for the best. You can use my phone.” She said going to retrieve it from her room, where it’s been switched off and put in her bedside drawer for the past three weeks, as the military wouldn’t allow her to have it on her person.

That should’ve brought up warning signs to her.

Natasha stopped her. “No, Military has your phone details on record. You can use my phone. I’m just thankful you kept forgetting to update your home address.”

“You and me both.” Stacey agreed.

“Thanks,” Jack said to Natasha.

“Ok, once Jack calls, we’ll be on our way,” Marvin said finally.

Natasha butted in once more. “There is one last thing you guys have forgotten. You need a new car.”

“Where are we going to get another car?” Chase asked.

Natasha just smiled. “Leave that to me.”

 

 

 


	14. Markiplier

“Chica! Come on girl, come on!” Mark Fischbach called out to his Golden Retriever as he took her out for a stroll along the beach. It was a cool evening; the sun was setting and Chica had decided to take a run through the water.

While Mark wished he had brought extra towels.

Chica was soaked especially when she decided it would be so funny to roll through the water. Getting covered in sand.

Mark dropped his head in despair.

“Why do you do this to me Chica? What did I do to deserve this?” Mark overdramatically cried out to her.

Chica just wagged her tail at him and barked excitedly.

“Eugh…” Mark groaned out loud. “Fine, you win!” He sat in the sand and watched her continue with her antics.

At least he brought the van and not his car. She could make as much mess as she liked in the back.

Evan and Tyler weren’t borrowing it until next week, plenty of time to clean it up. Or he could leave it as a surprise.

_‘from Chica, with love.’_

Mark chuckled to himself as his attention was brought to his mobile phone ringing in his back shorts pocket. Retrieving it, he checked the screen.

It wasn’t from someone he knew.

Mark didn’t recognise the number. “Hmm?” The phone stopped ringing. “Maybe wrong number?” 

As Mark went to put his phone away, it started ringing once more. Again, same number.

“Oh, what the hell…” Mark took the phone call. “Hello.” He spoke into the phone.

Mark heard a long intake of breath being let out slowly before the other person began to talk.

“Hey, Mark.”

Mark stared out into the distance, Chica seemed to be chasing reflections in the shallow water but Mark wasn’t seeing it. All he was picturing was his Irish friend, another goofball like himself lying in a hospital bed all alone after some horrendous freak accident.

No one had been able to see him, not any one of his family members, friends or Signe.

He’d been speaking to her only yesterday, she wasn’t doing very well. And now, here he was hearing Jack’s voice on the other end of the phone.

“Mark?” Jack sounded unsure, nervous even.

“Jack, I’m here buddy,” Mark said astonished. “Are you ok? Are you out of intensive care?” Mark couldn’t keep his relief and excitement hearing him.

Silence on the other end.

This did not sound good.

“Jack?” Mark called out to him. He got a reply, but not what he was expecting.

Jack was crying.

Oh god no…

“Jack,” Mark’s voice was tender. “Please, tell me, what’s wrong? What’s happening?”

“Jesus Christ…” Jack managed to get out, it was obvious in his voice it was something bad.

Mark removed his glasses rubbing his eyes. Doing his best not to start getting upset too. He hated anyone he cared about being upset. “Jack it’s ok. Whatever it is, it’ll be ok.” Mark tried his best to reassure him. “Is Signe there, would it be easier if she told me what’s been happening?”

“She’s not with me,” Jack said doing his best to keep it together but failing. “Mark, I’m not in Brighton…” He took a deep breath. “I’m in Nevada.”

Mark stared at his phone. “What…? How, why?” He was trying to figure this all out.

“Mark, I’m going to tell you something, you won’t believe me but please just hear me out. And afterwards, if you don’t want anything to do with me, I understand.” Jack almost cried that last part out.

My God, what was happening.

“Jack I’m your friend. Whatever this is, I am here for you. No matter what.”

Hearing Jack take a few deep breaths Mark let him take his time, whatever this was. It had affected him badly.

Then, Jack began.

“I was never in hospital in Brighton, I don’t know how but whatever happened to me two weeks ago ended up with me being taken hostage in this fucked up military camp here in California. I’ve no idea why or even how I got here, I can’t even remember what happened to me. But since I escaped, these people are coming after me… And… I’m scared.”

Mark let it all sink in while Jack took a few more breaths.

He needed time to process this but he knew Jack would want to hear something from him. Anything.

What could he say?

Rubbing the temple with his spare hand Mark took a breath himself. “Ok Jack, just take your time. I’m here.”

Hearing Jack regain himself, Mark tried to take it all in. It was giving him a slight headache.

Meanwhile, Chica was still happily chasing the sunbeams in the shallow water.

“Mark… I have no right to ask you of this. I don’t want to put you in danger either.”

“Jack. Are you in danger?” Mark asked all seriously.

“Not at this right moment but where we are we can’t stay and I don’t know what to do?”

Mark wiped his eyes, he felt tears coming from them. He could hear the fear in Jack’s voice. He wasn’t in a good place. Mark knew he needed help.

“Can you get here to LA?” Mark said without hesitation.

Jack took a moment to answer, “Yes. But Mark…”

“No buts Jack, I’m here for you. Whatever I can do, I will.”

Mark heard Jack gasp out a cry, he hoped it was in relief and not in despair. “Thank you, Mark. But I’m not on my own, I have a few… Friends with me, they helped me escape.”

Mark smiled “Friends of yours are friends of mine buddy. Just, just be careful ok and get here safely.”

“I owe you one,” Jack replied.

“No, you don’t. When do you think you’ll get here?”

“Erm… Around two, maybe three?”

“Then I’ll be up for you. Just call me, if you need me, call me.”

Hearing Jack doing his best not to cry again, Mark couldn’t help but feel some kind of relief and fear. He thought that Jack probably felt the same way.

“Mark, thank you again. I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes, you will.”

Jack then hung up.

Putting his mobile away Mark let out a deep sigh. What on earth was going on?

What kind of military personnel would do such a thing? Jack was no criminal or terrorist. He was one of the nicest, kind-hearted guys he knew. There had to be something else going on, something that Jack probably hadn’t told him?

But what?

Trying to piece all the puzzle Mark remembered Jack saying Signe wasn’t with him? Did she not know about any of this? Had he not called her?

Mark instantly went to grab his phone again but stopped.

It wasn’t his place. If Jack hadn’t spoken to her there had to be a reason. A damn serious one.

How much danger was Jack in?

Bringing him out of his thoughts Chica stood before him. Her tongue hanging out of her mouth as she panted and wagged her wet tail. Then instantly shaking her entire body, soaking him.

“Aagh, Chica. Stop.” He laughed as Chica nuzzled into him. “Yes, yes I love you too.”

Mark fussed her even though she was soaked.

“Come on, we need to get back home. We have friends coming over.”

Chica seemed pleased by what he had said as she barked at him happily.

Standing up, dusting off as much sand as possible. Mark headed back to the van with Chica by his side. Hoping that Jack would make it to his, safe and sound.

 

 


	15. Time to go!

“Please, don’t go!” Kyle cried holding onto Marvin with a vice grip.

The young magician had grown fond of him and it showed. Neither he or his younger sister was pleased with the news that they’d be leaving so soon.

“Kyle please don’t cry, we’ll try and return soon.” Marvin tried to reassure him.

In the lounge, Marvin, Stacey, Chase, Jackaboy and the kids were waiting on Natasha who had gone to get a car from a neighbour with Jameson while Jack was back in Stacey’s bedroom talking to Mark. Stacey had managed to get the kids ready for bed but as they saw her with a backpack full of belongings, along with seeing the others gathering their gear. Hell broke loose.

“Kyle, sweetie.” Stacey bent down to the young lad, his face all puffy and red. “We have to go.” She said gently.

“But why?” He cried even more, as Marvin tried his best to comfort him.

“We don’t want them to go.” Jade started to protest as she clung to Chase’s leg for dear life while giving Stacey the biggest glare.

Stacey was defeated, she didn’t have Natasha’s abilities on controlling them. Her gaze was caught by Jackaboy.

Jackaboy raised his arms in defence, “hey, don’t look at me. I don’t know how to deal with kids.”

“That’s because you’re still a child,” Marvin added, making Kyle chuckle.

“Hey!” Jackaboy protested.

A car pulling up outside caught Jackaboy’s attention. Moving to the front window Jackaboy peered through the vertical blinds as he watched Natasha and Jameson climb out of a silver SUV parked out front.

“It’s fine,” Jackaboy said, still watching the two of them closely. “It’s JJ and Nat.” He added noticing the two were very close to one another.

Stacey joined Jackaboy at his side noticing that they held hands.

“Natasha is pretty awesome. Very strong-willed and confident.” Jackaboy spoke to Stacey

Stacey faced Jackaboy as she replied. “Yes, it’s nice to see her smiling with someone who’s a gentleman.”

His gaze turned to her but Jackaboy didn’t say anything. A smile was on his face as he moved away from the window just as the two lovebirds walked in. Natasha held the keys to the SUV.

“It’s full of gas and in good working order, so you shouldn’t run into any issues with any traffic cops.” Natasha threw the keys towards Jackaboy, he caught them in one hand. “You guys all set?”

“NOOO!” Kyle screamed while Marvin picked him up in his arms while he burst into tears. Jade too seemed teary-eyed as Chase cuddled her on the sofa.

Just at that moment, Jack returned with Sam popped on his shoulder. Jack’s eyes looked sore but he smiled towards them all, then it vanished while he witnessed the current situation. “Is everything ok?” He asked.

“They’re just saying goodbye,” Natasha answered. “Come on you two, time for bed.”

Jade’s bottom lip started to tremble as she could burst into tears any second.

Nat glanced at the two of her siblings. “Would you guys prefer Chase and Marvin to tuck you guys in?”

That seemed to calm the two. Chase stood, still holding the little girl in his arms while Marvin carried Kyle with Nat leading the way to their bedroom. Jackaboy decided best to wait outside to check the area once more, making sure the close was clear. Jameson walked up to Jack, pointed at him, then did the OK sign with his hand.

“I’m good Jameson,” Jack said reassuringly.

“How did it go with Mark?” Stacey asked gently.

“Better than what I thought. He’s expecting us.”

Stacey let out a sigh of relief, she had been worried. She went to ask something else until Jackaboy flew back into the lounge in a state of panic.

“We need to leave. “They’ve found us!” Jackaboy got in. “They’re heading up the main road right now.”

Hearing the commotion Marvin and Chase came back out quickly followed by Natasha, who closed the bedroom door behind her making sure they stayed put. They all heard what Jackaboy had said. Natasha instantly went to the back window which overlooked the high way and opened the blinds.

Her eyes widened at the scene as at least ten military trucks came hurling their way up the highway, towards the trailer park. “You guys need to go, now.”

“Has everyone got everything they need?” Stacey suddenly asked, grabbing her rucksack she’d got ready earlier.

The guys all checked to make sure they had their weapons having them stored for safe keeping away from small hands. “We’re good,” Marvin answered.

“Good, let’s get going.” Jackaboy wasted no time heading out first.

Chase quickly followed asking for the car keys as Marvin, Stacey and Jameson followed suit.

Jack quickly went to Natasha’s side as they got outside the trailer. “Thank you, for everything.” He said handing her back her phone.

Natasha pushed it back to him. “Keep it, in case you need to call your friend.”

Jack quickly gave her a hug as he went to join the others. Jackaboy was on top of the SUV as Chase was in the driver’s seat with Stacey as Jack climbed into the back with Marvin.

Leaving Jameson to say a quick goodbye to Natasha, taking her hand he kissed the back of it. Then tipped his hat to her.

Natasha smiled at him. “You be careful.” She finished placing a kiss on his check.

Chase, winding down his window shouted. “JJ, come on, we haven’t got time for this.”

“Ah shit…” Jackaboy gasped.

“What is it?” Jack asked from inside the car.

“It isn't just trucks they’ve got…” Jackaboy jumped down. “They’ve got a chopper as well. We’re going to be running into problems.”

Natasha quickly thought of something. “You need a decoy.”

“That would be helpful,” Chase added.

Jameson clicked his fingers coming up with an idea. Going to Chase, he waved his hand as if he was jingling a bell, then placed his hand open to receive something.

Chase looked perplexed at him. “You want to drive?”

Jameson shook his head, then pointed towards where the highway was, then did the jingling movement again.

“Yeah, I know JJ. That’s why I’m in the driving seat, so get in and let’s go.”

Jameson instantly facepalmed. Getting annoyed, he pointed back at the highway, held up one finger (not that one), almost banged his hand against the steering wheel, then shoved his hand in front of Chase, once again waiting for something.

Chase just stared at him.

Sam, who seemed to understand Jameson perfectly, dived from Jack’s shoulder onto Chase’s making him jump. Sam fell onto his lap, searching through his pockets.

“Sam, what the fuck!” Chase watched Sam as he pulled out another set of car keys, chucking them at Jameson who caught them.

Jameson tilted his hat at Sam in thanks.

Chase realised what had happened. “Oh, he wanted the truck keys.” He leaned out the window, “Why didn’t you say so!”

Jameson ignored him, moving towards Jackaboy who was still standing by the side door. Before he got a word in, Jameson grabbed him and shoved him inside the back. Then giving one last farewell to the guys, he slammed the door shut.

“Jameson!” Marvin called out.

“What is he doing?” Stacey asked.

Jack answered. “He’s going to be the decoy.” He finished as Sam jumped back onto his lap.

They watched in shock as Jameson ran towards the military truck they’d left behind Natasha’s home but as he neared it, Natasha grabbed hold of his arm.

“Jameson wait!” Natasha got in before Jameson could do anything. “I’m coming with you.”

Jameson shocked look was all to clear as he swiftly shook his head at her. Natasha, however, grabbed both sides of his face, stopping him and gaining his full attention.

“Read my lips, I’m coming with you. Whether you like it, or not.” Jameson stared at her as suddenly she shouted at her neighbours’ place. “Lorraine! Lorraine!”

A light came onto the porch of the trailer next to Natasha’s as a middle-aged lady came out in a dressing down and curlers in her hair. “Nat, what’s wrong?” she called back.

“Can you keep an eye on them two.” She pointed back to her place. “I need to give the Military a call.”

Jameson stared at her.

The woman, Lorraine stared at her for a second, then grinned wildly. “Finally, about time. You give them hell!” She replied.

“Thank you!”  Nat said as Jameson stared at her. “I’ll explain on the way, now let’s get going.”

Jameson nodded as he opened the door for Natasha. She climbed in as Jameson got behind the wheel, starting up the engine, reversing out onto the road where the others were still.

Natasha rolled down her window calling out to the SUV. “Once you get a clear shot, get out of here.”

Stacey stared at her friend as Natasha gave her a reassuring smile. They all could see Natasha was determined to do this.

“You be careful!” Stacey shouted back at her.

“You too,” Nat replied as Jameson took off towards the highway.  

 

 


	16. Death Valley

Thanks to both Jameson and Natasha, Jack and the others managed to get out of town safe and sound. Even though it was evident they all were missing their friend.

Especially Stacey, who had remained quiet throughout the past couple of hours.

Jack wanted to say something to her but then he saw Chase put his hand on her shoulder while he said “I’m sure she’ll be fine. Nat seems like the kind of girl to take care of herself. Jameson is in good hands.”

Stacey looked over at him, smiled. It seemed obvious to Jack there was something Stacey wasn’t willing to open up about.

Leaving them to it, Jack looked over his seat to see how Marvin and Jackaboy were doing.

Jackaboy was fast asleep. Head leaned back with his feet up on the chair in front of him, which he’d turned around to face him. Sam had decided to join him, curled up on his lap quiet content in dreamland. Jack wondered if that was even possible? If Sam could dream?

Then again, anything at the moment seems possible. Considering all his egos were alive.

At least he hoped both Schneep and Jameson were ok.

Anti, on the other hand, he was starting to have mixed feelings for.

Jack rubbed his leg where he’d been shot. Then crushed upon.

Maybe mixed feelings weren’t the best way to describe it. Maybe wondering why he made Anti such a lunatic with such a driven mind set on killing him all the time was probably more on the lines of things.

If only this was some sort of fan-made game or even a comic strip.

Fan fiction perhaps?

If only, right?

Turning around, Jack watched Marvin gazing out of the window. Not that there was much to look at, considering it was almost midnight and where they currently were had no street lights. The only Lightsource was from the full moon way up in the sky.

An endless desert with rocks and the odd dead silhouette of a tree in the distance. It looked like something from a horror game where you knew something bad was going to happen. At least the heat wasn’t too bad, thanks to the AC.

“You ok, Marv?” Jack asked quietly, not to wake the others.

Marvin turned to face him. “I will be, once I know Jameson is ok.”

Jack studied him closer, he still wore his mask but, in his eyes, Jack could see he was truly missing Jameson.

“You guys are close, right?” Jack asked. As far as he could remember, Marvin and Jameson were never partnered together. At least not in any of his videos.

Marvin nodded “We’re good friends, best friends you might even say. James assists me in my shows.”

“You’re a double act?” Jack was amazed, he hadn’t even thought this could happen but it could be possible. As in Jameson’s video, he was able to make things appear in his hand. The idea sprung to mind of both of them on stage with their act, called ‘The Magician and the Gentleman’ sounded rather fun.

It was something Jack would happily watch.

“Not, exactly…” Marvin chuckled slightly. “Jameson is more like my assistant.”

Jack couldn’t see Jameson being anyone’s assistant, but if Marvin needed help, which he sometimes did with magic. Jack could definitely see Jameson being there to make sure things go well.

Or at least not destroy and harm anyone. Like the audience or himself.

“It must be good.”

Marvin smiled, no doubt remembering the good times. “Yes, well it would’ve been if things had kicked off, but there is still a chance.” He said glancing out of the window once more.

“Absolutely,” Jack replied leaving Marvin to his thoughts as Jack wondered. Maybe this was something only part of the community had thought about. It definitely wasn’t something he’d thought of, teaming the two of them together. The idea must definitely be out there somewhere, it just hadn’t been developed further. Could this also be something related to why Chase had no pictures of his family because most of the community, himself included hadn’t developed it further?

Was it something all of them combined needed to believe in to make it real.

Turning back in his seat, Chase was still concentrating on the road ahead. An endless road as it looked to be. Stacey’s head was gently resting against the window, getting some sleep.

He was getting tired too, but that was the last thing he wanted.

Sleep is for the weak, his own mind hollowed.

Jack rubbed his eyes, doing his best not to fall asleep. He just wished he had something to keep his mind occupied, at least distracted.

Remembering he had Natasha’s phone Jack pulled it out of his jeans pocket and unlocked it displaying the background. It was of an illustrated steampunk fox. Jack wondered if he should look through it, he wouldn’t look at the messages but he was sure the pictures would be ok?

Jack clicked on the picture app, there were a few.

Many of which consisted of steampunk images. Quite a lot. But others were of Natasha with her siblings and some with her and Stacey. Taking selfies with one another, pulling faces, hugging one another. Even one of Natasha getting a steampunk style tattoo with Stacey holding onto her hand. Then further down was a picture of a younger looking Natasha with two people; A man and a woman both in military uniform out in the desert somewhere with a truck behind them and a few other soldiers around.

This must have been her parents Jack thought to himself. It was the only picture he’d seen of them in her home. Maybe they kept them in their bedrooms as it was too painful to have them all over?

He went to exit the photo not wanting to intrude on her life any longer but something in the background caught his attention. Jack zoomed in on the picture, his eyes widened at the image.

In the background looking in the direction of the camera was Col. Bill Kerman.

Jack closed the image not sure on what to make of it.

Putting the phone away Jack looked out the window as something caught his eye. There were a couple of yellow dots in the distance, flickering at the same time but coming closer towards him.

Jack kept his attention on it. While it got closer, Jack could make out the yellow dots were headlights, which belonged to a very familiar army truck.

It was on its own and heading in their direction.

“Guys, guys wake up,” Jack spoke up.

Marvin turned to face Jack first as both Jackaboy and Stacey stirred. Chase gave Jack a glance in the rear-view mirror.

“You ok back there?” Chase asked.

“There’s a truck heading our way. I think it could be Jameson.”

Marvin turned to look out of the window, he too could see it as well as Stacey who was fully awake.

“I can’t see if it is them?” Stacey said.

“Chase, pull over a second,” Marvin asked. Chase looked back into the mirror, meeting his gaze. It was evident, Marvin wanted this.

Chase obliged, slowly pulling over on the side but keeping the engine running. Just in case.

Marvin quickly got out of his seat, moving to the side door as he shoved Jackaboy’s feet off of the chair. Waking him instantly as Sam fell off of his lap onto the seat next to him.

“Hey, where’s the fire?!” Jackaboy spoke out as Marvin slid open the door climbing out.

Jack quickly followed suit.

The truck was still in the distance but was still heading their way. Marvin got some distance between both him and the car, quickly pulled out his wand, as Jack reached him.

“Marvin? What are you doing?” Jack asked.

“Something to prove that it is Jameson.”  Marvin swirled his wand, shooting five bright sparks into the air. Jack watched as the lights danced in the sky, then fizzle out.

The truck suddenly halted.

“So, what now?” Jack asked, watching both Marvin and the truck.

Marvin’s attention was truly focused on the truck. Then something lit at the truck, a spark. Marvin seemed to be relieved until the spark turned into bright lights, illuminating the area before them. Jack had to shield his eyes, he couldn’t see a thing.

Next thing Jack knew was being rugby tackled to the ground as an explosion hit right by them.

Jack’s ears rang terribly as his vision blurred. He could hear a voice in the distance, urging him to get up when hands grabbed him getting him back on his feet. The whole area was spinning as there seemed to be multiple Marvin’s blurring into one.

“Jack, run!” Marvin’s voice shouted at him as a whistle sound flew through the air.

Marvin wasted no time in dragging Jack onto his feet back towards the car as another explosion hit the ground behind them. Sending them both flying forward.

Another set of hands grabbed Jack, pulling him up. All Jack could see was red and blue merging together as the thought of throwing his guts up reached his throat.

Jack covered his mouth fighting back the urge to hurl.

Finding himself back in by the car, being helped by both Marvin and Jackaboy, the SUV door slammed shut behind them as they sped back down the road.

“What the fuck is happening?!” Jack managed to get out, nausea getting worse as he felt Sam jump onto his lap.

“We’re being fired upon,” Jackaboy answered. “Chase! Is there anywhere we can lose them around here?”

“Not from what I can see so far!” Chase cried out, hitting the gas on the car up to 80mph.

Stacey looked back, her concern solely on Jack. “Seán, listen to me. Don’t hunch over, keep your posture straight and take slow deep breaths.”

“Fuck!!!” Jack swore, resting his back against the chair as he heard the screeching of tyres behind them. Jack turned to see as the bright lights from the truck behind lit their whole car up. “Who the fuck are these guys?”

Jackaboy and Marvin were staring out of the back window, they saw who it was.

The black eyes which also glowed red was a big give away.

“Doesn’t he ever quit?” Stacey gasped in despair.

Chase, driving as fast as he possibly could, groaned. “No, he’s a fucking lunatic!”

Jesus Christ Jack thought to himself, he really was going to be killed by his ego.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm not going to be uploading any more chapters for a few days as want to write a couple more so I'm ahead of myself.   
> Sorry to leave it on a cliffhanger but the next chapter will be a long one and was a lot of fun to write!  
> Hope you enjoy, see you all soon!


	17. Mayhem Begins...

Standing upon the roof of the truck, with a grenade launcher on his shoulder and the large spotlights behind him, Anti grinned as he watched the SUV swerve and dodge his attacks. He had never used a weapon like this before but he had to admit it was fun.

Firing another shot, Anti watched it hurl towards the back of the SUV. Seeing the panic in both Jackaboy’s and Marvin’s eyes as they shouted at Chase to swerve, made him laugh with sweet joy.

The grenade missed, again, but it didn’t damper Anti’s mood.

It seemed to have increased it.

 **“ _HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ ”** Anti cried out. He could hear them all, screaming and shouting in panic. Particularly everyone’s favourite boy.

Poor Jack, dear poor Jacksepticeye… Anti could feel his fear, nausea still in his system from the first attack. It felt intoxicating.

Anti had no idea how he could sense Jack’s emotions so much. Maybe it was due to the only way he could control Jack before was making him slice his throat wide open but now Anti had his own body. Yet somehow there still remained a connection.

Anti giggled with excitement, maybe he could use this to his advantage.

Besides, it’ll be more fun destroying everything Jack hold dear to him instead of just killing him first.

 **“ ~~I guess I no longer need this!~~ ”** Anti chucked the grenade launcher away, making it explode in the background as it hit a nearby rock. Anti stamped his foot on the roof of the truck. **“ ~~GET CLOSER~~! I wAnT _Jack_ ALIVE!!!”**

The truck sped up quickly as Anti braised himself ready to launch.

 

* * *

 

“They’re gaining on us Chase!” Marvin spoke rapidly.

Chase glared at him through the rear-view mirror. “Really? Like I can’t fucking see that?!” Chase said hitting the gas pedal as hard as he could. They were at 85mph, it wasn’t getting any faster.

“Worthless piece of shit, move it!” Chase yelled at the SUV.

The SUV complained enormously.

“We’re not going to outrun them,” Stacey stated, glaring into her side view mirror. She could easily see Anti’s face, then quickly his eyes shifted to met hers as he grinned wickedly at her.

Stacey gasped, shutting her eyes away as they started to sting and water.

“Don’t look at him Stace, he likes to fuck with your mind.” Chase gently warned her.

“I’m fine.” She hastily added, recovering quickly.

Jackaboy, seeing just how close they were rushed to the side door and almost ripped it off of its hinges as he threw it open. The night’s cold air hit them all sharply, as Jackaboy climbed onto the roof.

“Marvin! You coming or what?” Jackaboy hanged his head back in, staring at his friend.

Marvin nodded and followed suit. Leaving Jack, Stacey and Chase inside.

Jack, feeling less likely to vomit everywhere, moved to the back of the SUV with Sam back on his shoulder. Anti was still perched on top of the truck, but there was someone at the wheel. He couldn’t make who it was but the person on the passenger side had eyes that glowed red.

Both Jack and Sam looked at each other.

Anti suddenly dived towards the SUV at the same time as Jackaboy flew at him. They smashed into one another with such force they both went flying off to the side.

But the truck behind sped up swiftly, ramming into the back of the SUV, hard. Jack instantly fell back onto the ground with Sam rolling onto his stomach from the sheer force of the hit.

Stacey turned around “Seán?!”

“I’m ok!” He shouted back, climbing back up onto a chair while hanging onto Sam.

Until he fell flat on his arse as the truck rammed them again. And again.

Marvin jumped onto the truck, wand out as he used a spark to break the windshield. The whole thing cracked but remained intact as the driver lost control, speeding off-road. But then the thing with the red eyes smashed through the screen, leaving a giant hole in it while he grabbed Marvin, throwing him off.

Jack watched him land awkwardly as the thing with red eyes went after him. The thing was part human, part mutated zombie half breed.

The truck got back into control regaining speed, heading to the side of the SUV. Chase saw it coming up as he forced the SUV into next gear.

“Jack! Hang on!” Chase shouted back as he turned the wheel ramming into the truck.

Jack grabbed onto the seat nearest to him while Sam held onto him just as tightly. The truck didn’t lose memento as it returned the favour.

Again and again and again. Each blow harder than the last.

“Fuck!” Both Chase and Jack swore in unison as Stacey tried to hold on tight. The suspension in the SUV was shit.

The next blow almost sent them off of the road into a large ditch at the side it Chase hadn’t managed to keep control but in doing so, Jack lost his grip hitting the bottom half of the back-seat. Sam too had forced away from Jack. He’d rolled underneath one of the middle seats, clinging onto the bolts and bars holding the seat into place for dear life.

As Jack tried to climb up to buckle himself in, another mutation dived into the back with him. Its arms weren’t human, black muscle covering decayed bone with long sharp talons for fingers. What remained of its human face met Jack’s as it charged towards him.

“What the FUCK!!!” Jack screamed as the thing dived on top of him with Jack trying to fight it off.

Chase swiftly tore off his seatbelt. “Take the wheel.”

Stacey stared at him. “What?!”

Chase did the same to her belt “Take the wheel.”

Stacey quickly did as Chase jumped out of the car seat with Stacey managing to get into it before the SUV swerved off. Buckling herself back in, Chase had his gun out firing into the back of the mutation.

The thing shrieked, left Jack as it turned on Chase rushing towards him. Chase was fast on his feet as he jumped onto a middle seat when the thing lunged at him. Chase then grabbed hold of the back of the seat he was on lifting himself up as he kicked the monstrosity back out where it came from.

It was clear whatever these things were they did not care for one another as the truck behind ran straight over it, crushing its head with the tyres.

Chase rushed to Jack, “You ok mate?” He helped Jack up.

“Yeah, but what the fuck was that thing?” Jack asked out of breath

“No idea.” Chase placed his gun back into his jeans.

“Hey, guys!” Stacey called from the driving seat, “there’s more of them!”

Both Chase and Jack turned and low and behold there were three others on top of the truck, getting closer to them.

“Jack get up front with Stace,” Chase said moving to the open door, holding onto the grip handle above and retrieving his gun again ready to fire.

Jack wasted no time. Grabbing Sam from his hiding spot Jack joined Stacey up front. Buckling up just in time as the truck collided with them. Sam bounced in his arms unable to hold on.

“Sam, buddy. Hold on.” Jack said clutching onto him seeing Sam’s eye struggling to stay open.

“What’s wrong with him?” Stacey asked worriedly.

Jack shook his head. “He must’ve been knocked too many times?!” Jack held onto him, comforting him as much as possible.

The truck smashed into them hard as Jack’s knee collided with the glove compartment, making its door drop open.

“Ah, shit!” Jack went to slam it shut until he noticed it was empty small and compact and the door was damaged. Part of the side had snapped off, not from current events. But it was big enough to put half of his hand through.

“Stacey hold him a sec.” He asked passing Sam to her. Stacey managed to take him, cuddling him with one arm as she kept on driving. Jack quickly removed his hoodie then used it as padding of the compartment. Space was ideal, compacted and Sam would be safe inside.

Stacey saw what he’d done, as she passed Sam back to him. Jack gently placed him inside, wrapping him up to keep him safe and secure.

Sam blinked at him as he whimpered.

“It’ll be ok buddy, you’ll be safe in here,” Jack reassured him.

Sam quietly whimpered again, closing his eye as Jack closed the lid on him.

 

* * *

 

Jackaboy slammed against the rock, hearing bones crack underneath the pressure Anti was putting on him.

 **“ ~~What’s wrong~~ , Jacky-brat? ~~Realising you’re too weak to defeat me!~~ ” **Anti snarled into his face.

Jackaboy glared back at him “You’re the one that’s weak! You can’t survive without Jack! You need him!”

Anti grabbed Jackaboy’s neck, tightening his grasp. **“ _You’re the one that’s_ wEaK!”**

Jackaboy grabbed hold of Anti’s wrist, doing his best to release the grip. But Anti’s strength was stronger than usual. It was a struggle to hold on.

Anti realised this, giggling into his face watching him struggle for breath.

**“ You’re a _fool_ , to _believe_ you can BEAT ME!!! ~~I will destroy you~~!”**

“H-how are y-you do-doing this?!” Jackaboy managed to get out still fighting against Anti.

Anti couldn’t help but grin at him wildly. **“ ~~I can feel Jack, he’s terrified. The more he’s freaked out, the more powerful I get!!!~~ ”**

Jackaboy stared at him, stunned as he struggled against him. “What d-did you do to him!?”

Anti laughed hysterically.

Just as Anti’s grip got tighter, a bolt of lightning hit Anti in the back. He fell back screaming as Jackaboy coughed for air.

“Jackaboy, you alright?” Marvin was at his side helping him up.

Jackaboy nodded as he coughed. “I’m fine.” He looked up at him “Where are the others.”

“Chase is doing his best to keep them at bay but these things are hard to kill.”

“What things?”  He asked curiously.

As if on cue, two red sets of glowing eyes came towards them. Jackaboy starred at what was human, but now twisted and manipulated into Anti’s slaves.

“So, these things are difficult to kill?” Jackaboy asked as Marvin nodded. “Well let’s get this over with.”

They both charged towards the mutants.

 

* * *

 

“KEEP IT STEADY!” Chase shouted firing bullets into one of the things while it held onto the side door of the SUV as it tried to swipe at Chase.

The bullets didn’t seem to touch it.

“FUCKING DIE YOU UGLY MOTHER-FUCKER!!!” Chase screamed at it.

The truck was now ramming against the side where Jack was. His window smashed with the shards of glass flew at him.

“JESUS!” Jack cried out ducking away from the glass and covering his face the best he could.

“Seán, Chase, hang on!” Stacey cried, knocking into the side of the truck. The truck swerved off of the road, however, the other mutant leapt from it as it dropped onto the SUV’s bonnet.

Both Jack and Stacey screamed as the things arm smashed through the screen trying to grab at Jack. Jack grabbed the arm trying to keep it away from hacking his face off.

Seeing Jack struggling along with Chase behind her Stacey instantly hit the brakes. Chase fell back into the SUV as the mutant landed on top of him while Jack’s assailant fell from the bonnet onto the ground before them. Stacey didn’t think twice as she hit the accelerator running over the thing. The SUV bounced as it sped away.

“Thanks.” Jack caught his breath.

“Guys, help!” Chase called out as Jack turned back seeing one of the things on top of him unconscious but trapping Chase underneath.

“Hang on.” Jack turned swiftly taking off his seatbelt ready to help until arms grabbed him through the broken window.

“SEÁN!” Stacey screamed as Jack struggled to get free.

“Get off me!” Jack wriggled as he was pulled through the window. The last mutant pulled him on top of the roof as it climbed on top of him, pinning him down.

Jack gaped at the things face, its eyes were hollow but glowed red. His attention drew onto its mouth when it opened. Its cheeks tore open making the mouth wider while blood dripped from tears onto Jack’s face. He tried to avoid it but then something disturbing evolved from its mouth.

Not one, or two, but three long black slime covered tongues slivered out of its mouth. Jack’s eyes widened in grotesque horror as the tentacle-like tongues aimed directly at him.

Tentacles were never a good sign.

“FUCKING HELL NO!!!” Jack struggled to get free while one of the disgusting things touched the side of his face as the other two went through his hair and ran along his neck, all leaving a trail of goo behind.

“GOD DAMNIT!” Jack grimaced dodging the tongues. Pulling eagerly, he managed to get his left arm free. Jack grabbed hold of its chin shoving its face as far away as he could. The tentacles swiftly wrapped around his arm trying to stop Jack, the sludge dripped down his arm slipping under his sleeve. The sensation was revolting.

“LET ME GO YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Jack got his other arm free punching the side of the freak's face. The creature brought up its arms to pin Jack back down just as the truck rammed into the SUV. The monster lost its balance, falling back into the truck taking Jack with him.

Jack screamed as they fell through the fabric canvass of the truck landing awkwardly on the metal base. Jack scrambled on his hands and knees towards the back ready to jump over the latch as the thing charged towards him. Jack quickly unlocked the latch then dived out of its way. The thing didn’t have time to stop as it fell from the truck.

Noticing a gun lying on the floor of the truck instinct kicked in. Grabbing it Jack fired at the thing, the bullet caught one of its red eyes making its head explode. Jack quickly looked away from the blood and gore which splattered everywhere.

Dropping the gun, Jack used his t-shirt to wipe away all traces of the sludge. “That was nasty.” Wiping the last of it as he turned and stared at the driver of the truck.

“Schneep?!” Jack rushed to the driver’s seat. “Schneep what are -” Jack leaned over the seat terrified at what he saw.

Dr Schneep was tied to the seat and steering wheel with barbed wire. The wire dug into his white coat which was stained red from the cuts the wire made. The wire wrapped around his hands were slicing into his flesh as blood dripped from all the wounds.

Jack didn’t know what to do but he knew he had to help him but Schneep wasn’t responding to him. “Henrik?” Jack placed his hand on his shoulder avoiding the wire. “Henrik, can you even hear me?” Jack tried to reach him.

Schneep’s eyes were glazed over, all he did in response was to produce a single tear that ran down Schneep’s check.

**“ ~~Catching up are we?~~ ”**

Jack spun on his heels as Anti stood right before him, grabbing Jack by his t-shirt throwing him down to the floor as Anti pinned him down.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?!” Jack yelled back at Anti.

Anti grinned. **“ ~~I just gave him a new peace of mind~~.”** Anti stroked the side of Jack’s face feeling Jack tremble underneath his touch. It made him laugh. **“ _But_ I wouldn’t worry about him, _I’d be more concerned_ …”** Anti pulled out a scalpel before him. **“A bOuT yOu?!”**

Anti grabbed Jack by the arms pinning him above his head as the scalpel pressed against his neck.

“What do you want from me?” Jack’s voice broke feeling the tip of the scalpel digging into his skin. A trickle of blood ran down his neck.

Anti watched it, mesmerised by what he saw. He smiled back into Jack’s face. **“I wAnT yOuR enTIRE LIFE!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, everyone for keep on reading this and for Pistachio for your continued assistance with this (I apologise now if there are loads in this one, I've been through it twice so fingers crossed!!!)
> 
> I'm probably not going to update again for a while mainly because the past few days I've not been that great. I suffer from depression/anxiety for most of my life (It came back with a bang in Feb this year) and just lately this week my energy/concentration has just been crap. (Don't worry I am doing ok and getting professional help so don't worry, I'm just quite open with talking about this.)  
> But I'm still around, I'll probably be leaving an update until this weekend or early next week, I hope.
> 
> Hope you guys like this, I love seeing the notifications in my email with kudos and comments. Does make my day.  
> Until next time  
> Geo x x


	18. Unwanted Family Reunion

Natasha remembered the last time she was in a military base: It was about eight years ago when she turned eighteen years old. It was a beautiful day as her father sat behind the wheel of their 4x4 taking Natasha and her mother for a birthday surprise at the local base before she headed off to study at San Francisco’s University. This would be the last time she’d be seeing her family and extended family for a while.

But now she couldn’t even stand the military not for what had been done for all the lies. The constant endless lies of how her parents died. The love and the trust Natasha had before was completely gone, burnt away as the ashes scattered in the wind.

Now, she was being escorted through the grounds by two guards of a recently temporary small base camp as a prisoner.

The camp was no bigger than a football pitch, with barbed wire fencing all around sectioning off portable trailers, two large tents and plenty of Military vehicles including the helicopter, which both she and Jameson had been brought on. They had been separated making Natasha’s blood boil. 

Escorted to one of the larger trailers in the base the officer in front walked up the steps to the door opening it, he stepped aside for Natasha to enter. Reluctantly she did. As expected Natasha found herself in an office of the Colonel.

Natasha tried to fight back the vile in her throat.

The officer did not speak to her, instead, he left locking her inside. Natasha let out a sigh as she moved towards the window, watching one of them leave as the other stayed put.

“Bastards!” Nat glared at the guard on the door, then moved away looking for anything in here that could help her.

First, she checked the filing cabinets situated by the large solid oak desk. They were locked, then she moved to the desk itself. It was organised and well kept until she saw a single photograph of a family picture. Natasha grabbed it staring into the photo. She wanted to throw it across the room, but calmly she placed it back on the desk, picture facing down so she could not see it.

Instantly she moved through the draws of the desk, two were locked but the two small top ones weren’t. The first literally had nothing inside it, apart from a notepad and an array of pens. The second seemed to be more promising.

There was a small sewing kit, which she grabbed and opened. Inside was a small circular case where a variety of different sized needles were. Quickly, she opened it and took two of the largest ones out, threading them through the top half of her corset as she heard someone talking to the guard outside.

Swiftly, she sealed the container, shoved it back into the kit and placed it exactly how it was in the door. Natalie just had enough time to shut the drawer and sit on the two-seater sofa opposite the door as it unlocked and opened. 

While she faced the man before her all Nat could think about was Jameson, if he was ok.

She knew her siblings would be fine in the care of Lorraine. But Jameson, he was different and not just because of what Stacey had told her. There was something about him that made her feel whole again.

That was why she went with him, to be the decoy for the others to escape. It started off well to begin with until they brought out the big boys.

A fucking tank of all things.

Jameson did his best to swerve and dodge until it got too close. It fired at them, the missile exploded too close to the truck making it topple over, roll down a sand back then crashing into rocks below landing on its side.    

Her neck still ached from that.

Jameson too only had minor injuries but his main concern was on her. Getting his cane, he smashed open the windscreen then withdrew the hidden sword from the cane slicing off the belt he wore. Then standing up as best he could, Jameson sliced off the belt pinning her up. Natasha dropped but Jameson caught her in his arms carrying her out of the wreckage.

Just like in all those romance movies that made her cringe.

Placing Natasha down gently they stay closed, her arms wrapped around his shoulders as he held her around her waist. It would’ve been a very romantic moment if they weren’t suddenly surrounded by the military.

Jameson instantly moved in front of her to protect her.

“DROP YOUR WEAPON!” One of them ordered as Jameson held his sword up high before them.

Shielded behind him Natasha quickly pulled out something from a concealed pocket in her skirt pulling it around her neck. She always kept this one with her at all times. For luck. She gently placed a hand on Jameson's arm. “James, it’s ok lower it.”

He turned to face her seeing what she wore. Their eyes met as he lowered the sword.

As an officer moved towards them Natasha stood at Jameson’s side.

Every single officer froze.

Dangling from around her neck was the Army’s Medal of Honour. Every single one of the officers lowered their weapons and saluted.

The medal had been awarded to her mother. Who luck would have it, Natasha gained her spitting image of. The one her father had been given was in her siblings’ bedroom with a picture of both of their parents at the ceremony.

“Mam,” The private who spoke earlier made a move towards her “The man you are with needs to be taken into custody.”

“On whose authority?” Natasha asked not once backing down as Jameson sheathed his sword back into the cane, trusting Natasha with this. “And on what grounds?”

“That is none of your concern…” An older man’s voice spoke moving towards them. The officers made space as Col. B Kerman stood before them. His eyes widened at seeing Natasha.

Natasha almost gasped after seeing him there. “Billy?!” Her voice was evidently in shock at who she saw. Even Jameson looked at her in surprise.

Col. Kerman was stunned. “My darling Natasha. What are you doing with the fugitive, has he harmed you?” His voice was serious as the officers raised their weapons at Jameson once more. Even Kerman reached for a gun with his only good hand as the other was injured. It looked as if a couple of fingers were missing.

Natasha instantly stood in front of him. “What the hell are you playing at?” She raised her voice at Kerman. “Jameson is a friend of mine.”

Kerman was shocked to hear that. “You don’t know what you're talking about, Natty.”

“Don’t you dare call me that!” Natasha snapped back. “You lost that right the day my parents died.”

Jameson placed a hand gently on her bare arm. She had already told him how she felt regarding her parents’ death along with all the details of being fobbed off from someone who she should’ve been able to trust. Jameson gave Kerman a glare, a warning to not try anything with her.

Kerman seemed to be trying to keep his calm, it was an obvious struggle. “Natt- Natasha” Kerman corrected himself. “Your ‘friend’ is wanted by the military with regards of National Security. He will be coming with us.”

“Then I will be joining him.” She snapped back not willing to step down.

Kerman was not impressed. “Very well, private, take both of them away.”

Now here she was sitting in Billy’s office about to bring hell on his sorry arse.

Closing the door behind him Col. Kerman moved towards her, holding her mother’s Medal of Honour in his good hand after he removed it from her earlier. “Nat-”

“-Where’s Jameson!” Natasha butted in, her arms and legs crossed from where she sat as she glared at him.

Kerman stopped in his tracks, “Natasha please-”

“Where is he?!” She asked once again not backing down.

Kerman sighed as he looked at her then moved towards his desk placing the award on the desk, noticing the turned over frame. “I had forgotten just how stubborn you are.” He picked up the picture standing it upright as he leant against the desk facing her. “Just like your father.”

Natasha didn’t bite, she kept her glare on him just as a tiger would with its prey.

Kerman sighed again, watching her. “Are we really going to be like this? You’re not going to answer any of my questions?”

Once again, Natasha said, “What have you done with Jameson!!!” Her voice raised when mentioning Jameson’s name.

Kerman gave in. “Fine.” He moved to a chair by the sofa taking a seat. “The prisoner has been taken to our holding cells.”

“Why?! He’s not dangerous.” Natasha started to argue but Kerman stopped her.

“You don’t know what he is, that-”

“I know.” Natasha stopped him. “I know everything, Billy. I know all about Seán McLoughlin along with his made-up egos who have somehow come to life and I know you tried to murder them all.”

“They are a danger to society,” Kerman argued.

Natasha argued right back “A danger? They’re not terrorists!”

“No, they’re worse. We have no idea what they are or what they can do. I’m sure you have already seen your ‘friend’ in action.”

Natasha glared at him, “And what about you? Along with every single other military personnel and police officer along the FBI and CIA! You all can be a danger.”

“We serve to protect.”

“And Jameson along with the others were protecting their friend. Who you shot!”

Kerman raised his voice “He attempted to kill me.” He raised his bad hand in evident

She couldn’t give a shit. “And you attempted to kill my best friend!” Natasha raised her voice, then realised what she had said.

Kerman stared at her for a moment when the realisation hit him. “You are friends with nurse Bride.” He stood walking away from her. “All this time, my word you have some strange taste in friends.”

Natasha did her best to keep her emotions in control, the last thing she wanted to do was break down in front of him. “Same could be said about my parents.”

Now that caught a nerve with Kerman. He turned instantly facing her. “Your father and I were dear friends. My God Natasha, I am your God-Father. The last thing I ever wanted was any harm to come to you.”

She just shook her head, “A little too late for that don’t you think? How long have I been asking you, begging you for the truth on what happened to my parents? We both know they weren’t ‘killed in action’. They weren’t on tour, they weren’t even on duty at the time, so what happened?!”

Kerman rubbed his eyes, “That’s classified.”

“Oh, fuck you!” Natasha stood, quickly making her way towards the door wanting to get as far away from his as possible. But even with his age, Kerman moved fast grabbing her arm pulled her back. “Let go of me!” She fought back as Kerman held her tightly.

“Calm down, Natty. Calm down.” Kerman held her close to him as she still struggled. “I know this has been tough for you and I am sorry for leaving you to deal with it and raising your brother and sister.” He released his grip but still kept her near as she turned away from him. “But you must understand, these people you call friends are not to be trusted. You cannot allow them to endanger the lives of innocent people.”

Natasha faced him as she pushed him back then clenching her fist she punched him, hard, right on the side of his nose and eye. “Don’t you fucking dare try that bullshit on me! Stacey has been more of a family member to me than you ever have!! The guard outside instantly burst into Kerman’s office hearing the commotion.

“If my parents were alive, they’d be reporting your sorry arse for misconduct!”

The guard grabbed her, pinning her arms behind her back as he pressed her up against the wall. Col. Kerman steadied himself, bringing his hand to his face. Blood covered his fingertips.

Snatching a tissue from his desk, he wiped as much as the blood from his face as he glared at Natasha.

“I was willing to be lenient with you but I can see you’re not willing to see the truth.” He faced the Guard. “Take my disobedient God-Daughter to the holding cells.”


	19. Enemy in the mirror

Jack stared at Anti’s glitched insane face in complete shock. “My Life? What do you want with my life?”

Anti twitched his face from side to side, **“I want to _destroy_ every single detail you care aBoUt! Those lousy _desperate_ ~~fans of yours~~ who all so LoVe YoU. Your fUcKeD-uP friends and that _little bitch_ of yours!” ** Anti grinned wickedly. **“ ~~The plans I’ve got for her~~ , the things I’m going to make her do…”**

Anti moved right into his face. **“I’m GoinG to mAkE her _PURR_!”**

“STAY AWAY FROM HER!!!” Jack tried to push him off but it was futile. Anti just laughed. Trying to move under Anti’s hold, to even try to shift his weight felt impossible.

Anti was him; the same size, maybe slightly lighter in weight. But Jack had been working out, he was in the best shape in a long time. There should be some give to fight back.

There wasn’t, Anti was a vice upon him even in this speeding truck on rocky terrain, there was nothing stopping him.

Jack froze as the scalpel cut deeper into his neck, it was very near to the main artery. A few tears escaped his eyes rolling down his cheeks as more blood seeped out of his neck.

Jack swallowed hard, “If you’re going to kill me just do it.” Jack tried to keep his voice calm and steady. “Just leave everyone else alone.”

The scalpel slowly slid out of his neck as Anti traced it across his throat leaving a smear of blood trailing behind it. A tremble ran through Jack’s entire body as Anti brought up the scalpel up to his face licking the blood off.

Once cleaned Anti stabbed it into the metal floor of the truck an inch away from Jack’s face.

Jack didn’t hold back the cry. “Shit!”

**“You taste of _fear_ , I smell it _all over you_. It’s intoxicating.”** Anti smirked but his gaze became curious. **“ ~~But there is something else about you~~ … Seán… I can feel it PuLsInG through you. It’s _fascinating_.”**

“What are you talking about?” Jack’s jumbled gaze stared at Anti. “There is nothing special about me!”

Anti shook the thought out of his mind as laughter built up inside of him. **“It doesn’t matter…”** He traced his finger over the cut he’d created. **“You are my _PUPPET_ now and forever, just like ‘ _de gud Doctor_ ’.”**

The truck came to a sudden halt. Jolting both Jack and Anti. Anti steadied himself bringing his foot down onto Jack’s chest keeping him in place as he stood to glare at Schneep.

**“ _What are you_ DoInG!?”**

The good doctor did not turn around. He didn’t move a muscle. Even from the awkward position, Jack was in, he could see Schneep. There were more tears running down his face.

**“ _Schneeplestein_! WhAt ArE YoU PlAyInG AT!!!” ** Anti glitched getting livid and aggressive. Jack could feel the pressure on his chest getting harder.

Jack winced at the pressure trying to shove the boot off of him but it was impossible.

Dr Schneep moved his eyes to meet Jack’s gaze in the rear-view mirror. Schneep looked directly at him. His mouth moved, no sound came out but Jack read his lips.

_RUN_

Schneep put the car into gear hitting the accelerator and turned the steering wheel hard. The truck spun sending Anti one way with Jack the other. Anti, full of range went for Schneep but Schneep swerved the truck again sending Anti into the passenger seat as his head rammed through the passenger side window.

Jack turned back at Schneep where he laid. Again, their eyes met in the mirror as Schneep repeated what he said.

_RUN SEÁN!_

Jack took a second to do as he said. Getting onto his feet he ran and jumped out of the truck, landing brutally onto the ground rolling away as the truck sped off.

Climbing onto his knees Jack watched the truck lose control then suddenly plummeted into the abyss.

“Schneep!” Jack got onto his feet quickly running towards the edge of the cliff, as he got close Jackaboy flew in out of nowhere landing before him and grabbed him.

“Jack, what are you…?”

“Schneep’s in there!” Jack explained as Marvin joined them hearing what Jack had said.

At the bottom of the cliff, a large explosion erupted as fire lit the place below. Jack instantly ran out of Jackaboy’s grasp and headed to the edge, stopping just in time to see the truck down at the bottom engulfed in flames.

Jackaboy and Marvin joined him watching the flames as Jack dropped to his knees overwhelmed with emotion. Marvin knelt next to him drawing him into a hug as he broke down.

Marvin looked up at Jackaboy, who also was fighting his emotions.  “We don’t tell Chase about this yet,” Marvin said.

Jackaboy nodded in agreement not able to trust his voice.

Marvin turned back to Jack speaking gently to him. “We need to go, Jack, we can’t stay here.”

Wiping his eyes Jack nodded as Marvin helped him up as the SUV drove up with Stacey in the driving seat with Chase up front with her. They headed towards it.

Parking up Stacey climbed out then rushed towards Jack throwing her arms around him.

“Jack I was so worried,” She pulled back but kept near him checking him over. “Are you hurt? Is your leg ok? Oh God, your neck?!” Stacey saw the wound and the blood.

“Stacey, I’m ok. It just looks worse than it is.” Jack said trying to sound normal even though he was sure it was quite bad. But he hadn’t bled to death so there was that.

Chase joined them, he looked how Jack felt but overwise looked alright.

“What happened to the freak show?” Chase asked.

Jack remained quiet as Marvin answered “Got away, which we need to do. You ok to drive?”

Chase shook his head, “Took a bit of a beating, Stacey you good to take over for a bit?”

She nodded “yes of course Chase” she turned to Jack. “You’re in the front with me so I can keep an eye on you.”

“Do I have a say in this?” Jack asked.

“No, not really,” Stacey replied.


	20. Are we there yet?

When Jack came to, the freeway sign heading over the SUV read Arroyo Seco Parkway, South Los Angeles. The lights on the sign were still lit however in the distance the sun was raising.

Usually around this time, Jack would be going to bed.

“Eugh.” Jack stretched in the seat as Stacey who was still at the wheel gave him a quick glance, feeling the morning breeze over his face with the passenger window was none existent. He also noticed Stacey had draped her denim jacket over him.

“Morning sleepy head.” She said cheerfully.

Jack rubbed the sleep which felt like boulders out of his eyes “What time is it?” He sat up straighter in his seat.

“5:34 am.” She said again cheerfully.

Jack turned to face her, a puzzled look on his face “Why are you so cheery?”

Stacey gave him another glance “Not a morning person?”

“This is me we’re talking about,” Jack said rubbing his hand through his slight messed up hair.

Biting her lip, she gave him another look. “We erm stopped off at a service station about an hour ago and got coffee.”

Jack just glared at her. “You, got coffee without me?” The disbelief showed. “How could you?”

“I’m sorry but you needed your sleep…”

“… Sleep is for the weak, I need my dirty beans.” Jack argued in his typical over the top way.

“My God, you’re such a child in the morning,” Stacey argued back snorting a laugh.

Chuckling behind them Chase interrupted “I second that.”

Jack turned around in his chair, his eyes widening at seeing him sitting there drinking a takeaway mug of coffee.

“You arsehole.” He declared.

Stacey rolled her eyes, “Chase would you please pass him one of the drinks from my bag.

On the opposite seat, Stacey’s backpack was there. Chase reached over to it, opened and grabbed out something. Then passed it to Jack.

It was a can of Starbucks double shot espresso. Jack took it gracefully. “Thanks,” he said to Chase, then to Stacey.

Chase snorted as Stacey said, “You’re welcome.”

Taking a swing Jack enjoyed the first hit of coffee and it felt good even though he would’ve preferred at a hot mug of coffee, this would do. Placing the can into the side door cup holder, Jack gently opened the glove compartment to check on Sam.

He was still asleep, wrapped up in Jack’s hoodie. He wasn’t as peaceful in his sleep as he was on the bed the previous night but he seemed ok. Two of his optic nerves cuddled part of the hoodie for comfort.

Gently, Jack closed the compartment door.

“I have been checking up on him too, I didn’t want to wake him,” Stacey admitted.

“That’s fine, I’m just glad he’s ok,” Jack admitted, then thinking back to last night with Anti and Schneep. His hand instantly reached for his bandaged-up neck.

Stacey noticed but didn’t comment. Jack was relieved as he didn’t wish to talk about last night’s events. None of them had asked him about it as once Stacey sorted him out exhaustion got the better of him.

Leaning back in his seat, Jack folded up Stacey’s Jacket as he gazed into the rear-view mirror. Chase was watching the scenery go past while both Marvin and Jackaboy slept in the back seats. They both fought bravely, Chase too. He just wished he could help more, do more. Hell, even Stacey was more valuable to the guys than he was.

She was a trained professional medical assistant. All that Jack was, was a Youtuber who shouted a lot and entertained people for a living.

He was no hero, nothing of use compared to these guys.

Jack turned his attention to the passing scenery of Los Angeles they were in. Taking in the morning air, it wasn’t so bad. Considering how quiet the very early morning traffic was.

Doing his best to take his mind off of things.

“Hey Jack, where exactly does Mark live?” Stacey asked bringing Jack out of his thoughts.

That was actually a really good question.

Every time Jack came out here to see and spend time with Mark, he had always been generous enough to pick him up from LAX. Also, it wasn’t the 90’s anymore, no one kept people’s addresses on file that much. It was all Twitter, Skype and well every other technical communication.

No one did Snail Mail unless it was from the council, which politician wanted your vote and the odd junk mail.

Stacey gave him a questioning look.

“I don’t actually know all the details but I can call him?” He said reaching into his pockets taking out Natasha’s phone. “She leant it to me,” Jack told Stacey when her eyes raised in surprise.

“Ok…” She continued on the road. “I hope she’s ok.”

Chase spoke up. “Nat will be Stace, JJ wouldn’t let anything bad happen to her, he’s too much of a gentleman for that.”

Jack agreed as he went back onto caller history, got Mark’s number and dialled.

He answered on the fifth ring. “Jack…?” He answered uncertain and slightly sleepy.

“Yeah, it’s me, Mark. You ok?”

“Yes, yes… I was just half asleep. Are you alright Jack, it’s almost six?”

Jack took a breath, “We err, we ran into some trouble.”

Mark’s attention was fully on the subject “Are you hurt, you alright? Do you need me-”

“-Mark, calm down. I’m ok, we are ok. We’re in LA now…” Jack looked up at the nearing road sign coming up “We’re on the Arroyo Seco Parkway, we’re coming up to the Dodger Stadium on the right.” Jack said.

“Ok buddy I’m in Pasadena, get into the stadium, it’ll be easier to give you directions from there.”

“Thanks Mark,” Jack said facing Stacey, she heard Mark and headed towards the stadium.

“Ok we’re here,” Jack said.

“Alright, take Stadium way to get onto CA-2 North. From there, stay on the right onto CA-134 East and follow the signs to Pasadena. I’m on Encino Drive. I’m 5 minutes away from the Langham Huntington hotel.”

Stacey nodded getting all the information and headed onto Stadium way. “Thank you, Mark.”

“Anytime Jack, you know that. See you soon.” Marked hanged up.

A little over ten minutes and Stacey was driving away from the hotel, Jack remembered the directions from there and Mark was right. 5 minutes later, they were outside his home. A beautiful five-bedroom house.

Going up the drive, they saw the underground triple garage was already open for them. Jack could just see Mark trying to get Chica back into the main house at the top of the landing in the garage as they parked up.

“Aww, Chica is adorable,” Stacey said watching Mark closing the door on her, they all heard her whine behind the door. That whine waking both Marvin and Jackaboy.

“Where are we?” Jackaboy asked as Marvin sorted his crooked mask.

Jack turned around in his seat. “Guys, we’re at Mark’s. He also doesn’t know all the details regarding you all so just give me a with him minute ok?” He asked kindly.

“No problem Jack,” Marvin said.

“This should be interesting” Jackaboy added which resulted in Chase giving him a dirty look.

Jack, ignoring them in the back seats, turned back to Stacey, “could you check on Sam for me?”

“Yeah sure.” She replied as Jack undid his seatbelt leaving Stacey’s jacket on the seat closing the door behind him. Jack made his way to his friend as Mark walked down the stairs greeting him.

Mark looked well wearing a black top under his red flannel shirt and wearing shorts. His eyes taking in the state Jack was in. “Jack? My God, what happened?”

Jack didn’t answer him, instead, he just grabbed Mark pulling him into a hug. Mark too wrapped his arms around him. Mark could feel Jack was trying to keep it together.

“Come on Jack you’re ok, you’re safe now.”

Jack took a step back wiping his eyes. “Thanks Mark, we really appreciate it.”

“Yeah, your new friends…” Mark glanced over Jack’s shoulder able to see Stacey in the driving seat reaching over the passenger seat but no one else. “Are they staying in the car?”

Jack took a breath, “Mark, before you meet them you’ve got to be aware that… Well…”

“Jack!” Stacey gasped from the car. Both Mark and Jack turned to see Stacey climbing out of the car with a red hoody bundled up in her arms. “He’s not moving.”

Jack moved to her, taking the hoody as Mark joined them. His eyes widened seeing Sam, Jack’s icon, wrapped up in it as Stacey passed him into Jack’s arms like a baby.

“What the… Hell…?” Mark gasped, his eyebrows raised not only towards Sam but at the three identical Jack’s joining them.

“What’s wrong with him?” Jackaboy asked.

Jack touched Sam gently “He’s so dry…? Sam? Sam, can you hear me?” He nudged him gently, no response.

“Guys, stand back and let me try…” Marvin spoke up retrieving his wand. Both Chase and Jackaboy stopped him.

“No Marvin!” Jackaboy almost begged his friend. “Not when you’ve just woken up and without coffee.”

“Come on man, put it away!” Chase too asked.

“Eugh! Fine!” Marvin did as was asked.

Mark, ignoring the double gangers, moved to Jack’s side inspecting Sam. He was an eyeball. A Green eyeball which looked dry to the bone. Mark cautiously moved his hand to touch Sam gently. His eyebrows raised in surprise, it was real.

“My God he feels like a dried-out fish,” Mark said getting both Jack’s and Stacey’s attention. “He’s so dry.”

Both Mark and Jack seemed to read each other’s mind as Mark rushed in front as Jack followed him quickly up the stairs to the garage door leaving the others behind. Opening it, Chica was laying down nearby it in the brightly lit hallway as the two of them rushed passed her as they ran towards the main bathroom. She instantly followed.

Mark got in the room first, putting both taps on and shoving the plug into its hole as Jack unwrapped Sam, gently placing him into the filling tub. The water in the tub was warm as it was filling quickly.

Sam still wasn’t moving. Jack knelt down and leaned over the side of the bath putting his hand onto Sam tapping him gently.

“Wake up Sammy, come on little guy.”

With the tub half full, Mark turned off the taps and moved to the wall cabinet above the sink as Chica watched with intent by the doorway. Reaching inside he grabbed a small bottle of eye drops. Joining Jack at his side, Mark trickled a few droplets into the water.

Sam managed a slight twitch.

Jack breathed a sigh a relief. “Thanks Mark.”

“Any time… So,” Mark began watching Sam slowly floating within the water mesmerised by him. “Do all of your egos exist or just the three of them?”

Jack turned to face him “Yeah, they all do.” He sighed “I didn’t know how to tell you.”

Mark nodded in agreement “I can imagine…”

“Mark is this an issue because…?”

“… No Jack, it’s not a problem. It’s just weird? How did this all happen, was it some sort of experiment that they put you through?”

Jack faced him. “I don’t actually know? Things are still a mystery to me and I was hoping you could help?”

Before Mark could answer Chica ran up to Jack licking his face as she wagged her tail as she just realised it was him.

“Ah, Chica no. Please stop!” Jack laughed as Mark watched on in amusement but still saved him.

“I’m going out on a limb here to say that wasn’t what you were asking for?” Mark grabbed a towel nearby passing it over to him.

“As much as I love Chica,” Jack wiped his face. “No, it wasn’t.”

Chica stood before the both of them barking happily.

“Well, I guess I should say hi to your extended family,” Mark added then turned back to the tub. “Will he be ok?”

Jack placed his hand back into the water stroking Sam. Sam made a pleasant squeak as an optic nerve wrapped around his index finger.

“He’ll be fine.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, I have no clue as to where Mark lives in L.A. I chose the area Pasadena as one of my favourite fictional bookstores is based in Pasadena in my favourite book series 'The Adrien English Mysteries" and looking at houses on sites like Zoopla etc, I found a really nice place which looked good for Mark's home. That's all. 
> 
> Also on the topic of Mark, I truly hope both him and his family are taking care and are doing as well as they can be during this time. 
> 
> Thanks all for reading. x x x


	21. A Choice to Make

Back at the temporary military base, Natasha had been locked up inside the same holding cell as Jameson. The size of it could just about fit two standard taco trailers. It was sheltered within an old worn out green tent and it was cold. There had been an empty oil barrel left by the cage entrance with a fire burning from within, it gave the area some light but not much warmth. Natasha’s sole attention was on Jameson, who looked to have been dropped on the floor his hands cuffed behind his back after a beating.

Natasha rushed to him, kneeling down by his side gently turning him around onto his back to inspect the injuries. Jameson was in a bad state. There was a cut on his bottom lip that had bled but was healing. His face was bruised around his left eye and jawline. Jameson was currently unconscious.

Natasha really wished she had broken Bill’s nose.

Gently Natasha checked the rest of him over, feeling for any signs of fractures, cuts or any other injuries those bastards had given him along with checking his breathing. Starting from his head working down the body. She undid his bow tie and undid the top two buttons of his shirt checking his neck. No damage but Nat couldn’t help to see just how handsome he was.

Moving down further both shoulders, arms and hands. Apart from the cuffs being rather tight, they were fine. His chest raised up and down as expected, as she felt the muscles in his chest and ribs. Jameson worked out even with his physique being quite short for a guy and a slender frame Natasha was impressed. Finally, she checked his legs and feet, thankfully they were fine. Nat moved back up to his face  

His cane was missing not that she wasn’t expecting to find Jameson still in possession of his weapon. The monocle he used had been cracked but still remained attached to his breast pocket while his beautiful vintage pocket watch was smashed and scattered over the floor where his bowler hat had been chucked aside.   

Natasha gently touched the side of his face doing her best to wake him. “Jameson… James…?” Her voice was soft and caring. “Can you hear me?”

His eyelids fluttered but remained closed.

Natasha didn’t move away. “Oh James, I am so sorry this happened to you. God if only I realised it was Billy who was in charge. I wish Stacey had mentioned him by name or I had asked. I should have known he’d be back into something again. James I’m so sorry.” She leaned over him placing a tender kiss to his cheek as her hand brushed through his blue hair.

As she pulled back Natasha’s eyes met his gentle blue ones gazing into hers.

The relief showed in her voice. “Jameson.” She smiled at him as did Jameson who was obviously pleased to see she was ok.

Even though he mouthed the words ‘you ok?’ to her.

Natasha nodded “Yes, yes I’m fine… Are you hurt, are you in any pain?” she asked cupping the undamaged side of his face.

Jameson with Natasha’s assistance sat up as he gestured to his hands. Getting a better look at them Natasha could see the cuffs were cutting into his wrists.

“Those arseholes…” Natasha moaned under her breath “I’ll get them off for you.”

Jameson gave her a questioning look before she sat back onto her heels while she fiddled with the top of her corset pulling back the laced part between her breasts.

Jameson’s eyebrows raised in surprise as he shook his head. Natasha met his gaze stared at him for a second until realisation hit her.

“Relax handsome, you don’t get to see this before our first date.” Natasha gave him a reassured smile.

Jameson gave her a perplexed look until Natasha withdrew a couple of large sowing needles from her clothing. Jameson realised her intention as he turned around for her, she started picking at the restraints and after a few minutes, they came away.

Bringing his arms down he rubbed his wrists giving Natasha an impressed expression.

“You have my father to thank for that.” She said answering his unasked question. “And you’re welcome.” She placed the needles back where they came from as Jameson touched the side of her arm noticing she felt cold.

Jameson took off his waistcoat and wrapped it around her. Nat gracefully took it; the lining was dark blue velvet which felt smooth against her skin while the outside was made of wool and linen which had a faint detailed Edwardian swirl embedded in it. She kept the waistcoat wrapped over her shoulders, it was an improvement from the coldness she felt on her upper back and neck.

“Thank you.” She placed her hand against his face tenderly feeling the soft hair of his beard while Jameson placed a hand around her waist, the other on top of her shoulder as he gazed into her eyes then gently moved onto her lips. He met her gaze again as they came close to one another, tilting their heads before they kissed.

Natasha did not pull away, instead she held him close to her while she returned the favour. It was gentle, caring as her heartbeat raced while her hands moved through his hair as the other caressed the side of his neck through his opened collar. Even with the scar on his lip, they were tender but strong.

Breaking for air they stayed close to one another as their eyes met once more. Even if Jameson could speak Natasha didn’t need to hear the words as his eyes said it all. She smiled at him and gently touched the bridge of his nose with her own.

Jameson smiled in amusement.

 “Well you are definitely more than welcome if I keep getting that kind of ‘thank you’.” Natasha smiled as they moved apart but stayed close. Jameson gently touched the side of her face as he smiled lovingly at her.

The tent opening flapped open as an unwelcomed voice filled the space. “I truly hope I am not interrupting.” Col. Bill Coleman spoke as he walked to the cage door.

Turning swiftly, Jameson and Natasha both saw him standing there watching them with intent. Jameson stood instantly as did Natasha while he quickly moved to protect Natasha, reaching out his arm in front of her ready to defend her.

Billy wasn’t amused by his actions.

“What the fuck do you want?” Natasha demanded as she stood by Jameson’s side. She’d do whatever it took to protect him just as much as he would for her.

Billy leaned against the cage door “I thought I would give you another chance as I am sure Kyle and Jade are missing you terribly.”

Natasha scoffed a laugh. Like he even cared about the rest of her family. Besides, Lorraine would be taking incredible care of them. Way better than what Bill ever could.  

That’s if he ever had bothered to stay in touch with her. Her father really had great choices in choosing god-fathers. Maybe he realised what a mistake he made, considering neither Kyle or Jade had god-parents.

“Why don’t you go to the nearest highest cliff edge and jump off of it.”

Billy ignored her comment. “Natasha, I am willing to drop all charges against you for the whereabouts of Seán McLoughlin and the rest of those… Friends of his.” He gave Jameson a glare.

Jameson happily returned it.

“Not a chance in hell,” Natasha replied taking Jameson’s hand into her own. Jameson gave it a reassuring squeeze.

“I thought you might say that, which is why I am willing to also give your new friend” he managed not to say with too much venom “here the same benefits as well as give you something I know you’ve been eager to look at.” He finished pulling a sealed file out from inside his jacket. It read classified upon it alongside both her parent’s names on it.

Natasha stared at the file then Bill’s face. “This is blackmail!” She demanded as Jameson looked on startled.

Billy just stood there impassive towards her.

Natasha could feel her whole body tremble. She would’ve fallen to the ground if Jameson wasn’t holding onto her doing his best to comfort her. Tears fell from her eyes as she stared at the file Bill still held. She had to look away but found herself in Jameson’s embrace.

It neither helped or reassured her.

“Natty…” Bill’s voice was gently reminding her of a time long ago when she was young, tripping over grazing her knee with Billy scooping her up into his arms telling her she’ll be alright. More tears fell as he continued “I’m taking a big risk sharing this with you but you deserve to know what we know, but I need something in return. I promise you, I will do my very best in making sure no harm comes towards nurse Bride as well as the others if they come quietly.”

Natasha looked up at Jameson as he wiped her eyes. She went to speak but Jameson stopped her. He shook his head slightly as he gave a gentle sigh. Touching the side of her face with one hand, he pointed at her with the other then used his index finger and thumb to mimic picking up something.

She got the message. “James, I…” She tried to argue but Jameson stopped her again. His face wasn’t angry or upset, he was calm and reassuring. He then repeated the action and added another gesture. Taking her hands into his, he placed her hands above his heart as he mouthed the words.

‘I’ll stand by you. No matter what.’

She hugged him once more as Bill coughed. “Natasha we’re wasting time. I need your decision now.”

Natasha and Jameson pulled apart as Natasha moved away from James towards the gate. Jameson not once taking his gaze off of her. She stopped a few inches before it where Bill stood. A smile on his face.

“That’s my Natty, I knew you would do the right thing.”

Natasha held out her hand as her other held onto the lapel of the waistcoat, not saying a word. Bill graciously handed over the file.

“Thank you Natasha, you truly are a lifesaver.”

Natasha took the file but didn’t open it. Instead, she walked towards the fire and tossed the whole thing into it sending the flames into chaos.

“Keep your fucking deal.” Natasha glared at him. “I would never betray the people I love unlike you!”

Bill’s face was furious as he glared at her. Jameson instantly moved to her side as Natasha stepped back away from the gate.

His tone of voice was calm but fierce. “You stupid girl Natasha, trusting in something that isn’t even real. You could’ve saved your friend but now you leave me no choice...” Bill pulled out a gun aiming it straight at Jameson. “Tell me where they are or he dies.” Kerman finished pulling the catch on the gun.

“One…” He said.

Natasha couldn’t believe it, he was given her a fucking countdown. “Billy don’t do this!”

Kerman’s gaze was intent on his prisoner. “Two…”

Natasha moved in front of Jameson but he pushed her away out of harm’s way.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Kerman went to say the final number until another officer came barging through into the tent.

“Colonel, sir.” He addressed Kerman saluting. “We’ve found the fugitives.”


	22. Dirty beans, work your magic!

 

The smell of hot gorgeous coffee filled Jack’s senses while the liquid soothed his throat. Mark always made good coffee.

Both sitting in the kitchen Mark had been watching Jackaboy, Marvin and Chase in his backyard through the kitchen patio doors while Jack filled him in on what’s happened to him since waking up in this hellhole. Mark gave Jack the time to speak, staying silent throughout as Jack explained it all.

Mark took it well, surprisingly. Jack was certain Mark would freak but he was completely at ease. Jack couldn’t help but feel odd by it.

“Mark are you sure you are ok with all of this?” Jack asked getting his attention as Mark watched Chica play tug of war with Chase with her favourite rabbit toy as the other two watched on.

Mark turned to face him. “It’s weird Jack, I’m not gonna lie about that.” He paused taking a sip of his own coffee going over his own thoughts Jack assumed. “But they seem ok… I guess. It’s strange though that they have their own personalities. I’d had thought they’d be more, well you?”

Jack gave him an odd look “I’m not sure how to take that?”

Now it was Mark’s turn to return the gesture. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do.” Jack nodded and took another sip.

“And what about the girl, she seems familiar?” Mark asked after Stacey.

Stacey had offered to stay with Sam while he recuperated giving Jack the opportunity to talk to Mark in private. Even the other guys gave them space.

“We met her at my first Pax convention, then the following year when we both had our hair dyed.”

Mark thought for a moment. “Yeah, I remember now. She was rather fond of you.” He smiled at Jack

Jack just glared at him, “Shut it.”

Mark laughed “You know I’m kidding, which reminds me.” He spoke gently “Do you want to give Signe a call?”

At that, Jack stopped for a moment before shaking his head “I can’t, not because I don’t want to but I just… I wouldn’t even know what to say to her.”

Mark sighed, “I get it Jack but I think you should contact her sooner rather than later. I spoke to her a couple of days ago. She didn’t sound so great.”

Jack played with the coffee mug in his hands “I want to Mark but the last thing I want is for her to get hurt. I know she’s hurting now and I feel like such an arse for making her wait… I just… I would feel better knowing how all this was possible? At least then I could explain to her what or why this has happened.”

Mark seemed to understand. “Alright, so let’s try now. You mentioned this all started when you were recording?” Jack nodded. “So, what exactly is your plan?” He wasn’t harsh, just curious.

“I was hoping you could get into my cloud and access my computer, see if anything got recorded as to show what went down?”

Mark shook his head “I doubt that’ll work, not from what Signe told me about your studio.”

Jack met his gaze “My studio? Why? Did Signe witness something? Was she hurt?” Jack asked nervously about what the answer will be.

Mark stopped midway from taking a sip. Placing his mug down he looked Jack straight in the eye. “She’s ok, she didn’t see what happened just the aftermath to whatever happened to you… And Jack, it’s completely fucked up.”

Jack didn’t say anything.

“Your whole studio was destroyed, as if a huge electrical explosion happened,” Mark spoke as Jack gaped at him. “The window of the room was smashed open from the inside as if something or someone went through it.”

“What do you mean by someone…?” Jack could feel his heart beating intensely.

“Jack, when Signe heard the noise. She rushed downstairs and the door was jammed shut. After she managed to break in you weren’t in there?!”

“Jesus fucking Christ…” Jack trailed off trying to picture it all, trying to remember what had gone on. He got nothing and it terrified him.

Mark continued. “She called the police, then a few hours later they got a report that you had been found elsewhere in the city unconscious and admitted to the local hospital. By the time Signe got there you were in critical condition in a specialist unit with no visitors allowed.” Mark reached over placing his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “She was never given an explanation as to what had happened, let alone any of your family. Hell, even Felix and PJ tried to get something from them as did I but we all got fobbed off with the same lame old story: You were in a critical condition and no visitors were permitted to see you.”

Jack felt his whole entire world just fall apart. Stacey previously told him the story of him being in hospital but he’d assumed they’d made us a more liable story than nothing at all? No one was told anything, just this is it and back off? Jack clasped his hands together leaning his forehead on them. How could this have happened? How could the US military be able to get away with all of this? Jack fought back the urge to cry, he couldn’t let these arseholes win and destroy his entire life!

There had to be something he could do. But what?

Jack turned his face to Mark, “what do I do?” His voice cracked as he felt hopeless.

Mark stood from his stool standing next to Jack and pulled him into a hug. “I wish I knew the answers.”

Jack didn’t respond, just let Mark hold him. What could they do? If the military had influences back in England would Jack even be safe back home? Would Signe?

A horrible thought went through his mind as he tried to shake it out.

“Hey, erm. I’m not interrupting?” Stacey said appearing at the kitchen entrance.

“No, you’re good,” Jack said sitting up better but Mark stayed close. He wasn’t ashamed of hiding his emotions he just had enough of letting all of this getting to him. Besides, Mark was a good hugger.

“Is everything alright?” Mark asked.

Stacey nodded “Yes, it’s just Sam wanted to see you.” She moved closer to the island counter while in her arms was Sam. He looked much better than he did before, wide awake and staring directly at Jack.

He blinked a couple of times then squealed in excitement jumping out of Stacey’s arms. Landed on the counter’s edge his optic nerves rushed towards Jack as Sam dived into his arms.

All the while Mark watched on in stunned silence.

“Ah Sam, I was so worried about you,” Jack admitted cuddling Sam as nuzzled happily into the crook of Jack’s neck making him laugh. He was like an overjoyed puppy doing his best to get close to Jack as possible. Fussing and whimpering all over, until he abruptly stopped noticing Mark staring at him.

Sam’s eye was wide taking all of Mark in.

“Erm, hi there!” Mark waved at Sam.

Sam stared at him for another second, blinked, then turned to Jack for support.

Jack couldn’t help but find the situation adorable. “Sam it’s ok, this is Mark.” Jack gestured to Mark. “He’s a good friend of mine.”

Mark tried to give Same a reassuring smile but it came across as slightly awkward.

Sam still didn’t seem convinced.

Jack glanced at Mark, seeing how he was. “Mark you alright?”

“Well, yeah sure I’m ok. I just didn’t expect him to be so… energetic…?” Mark shrugged his awkwardness.

Sam gave Mark an odd look while Jack glace between the two of them.

“Would you like to hold him?” Jack asked.

Mark gaped as both he and Sam stared at Jack.  “Is that ok?”

Jack faced Sam. “Well little buddy? What do you think?” He said giving Sam a reassuring smile. Sam faced Mark once more, bringing one of his front optic nerves to the side of his eyeball as if he was thinking it over. Then after a moment, Sam nodded.

Jack grinned at Sam, “nice one Sam,” he then faced Mark again. “Hold out your hands.”

Mark did as was asked while Jack turned on his stool lifting Sam closer to him. Sam cautiously stepped into Mark’s hands watching both were he stepped as well as Mark’s face.

Mark was astounded. “Wow…” Mark staring down at Sam who looked just as bewildered as Mark did. “Hi, Sam, it's really amazing to meet you.”

Sam blinked then waved an optic nerve at him.

“Oh that is so adorable.” Mark fussed over Sam making the little guy blush.

Stacey couldn’t help but smile at the two of them, they both looked adorable. Jack too thought they looked sweet. It helped take his mind off of things.

Like the fact he needed to talk to Signe, he just had to figure out what to say.

It was giving him a headache and the coffee’s magic seemed to be wearing off. He was starting to feel like shit. Going to stand Jack lost his footing heading towards the floor. He would’ve ended up flat on the face if Mark hadn’t have caught him first. Jack grabbed onto him as if his life depended on it.

“Jack, you alright?” Mark was concerned with Stacey who was by their side instantly. Sam had jumped onto the counter as Mark grabbed Jack. He too watched on concerned.

“I’m fine…” Jack said but it was obvious to everyone he was not.

“Seán you’re exhausted. You need to rest.” Stacey stated checking him over. Sam too nodded agreeing with Stacey.

Before Jack could argue, Mark shifted holding him under one arm making Jack lean on him for support. “Come along Jack let’s get you to bed,” Mark said guiding Jack out of the Kitchen towards one of the guest bedrooms on the same floor. Jack wanted to protest, he didn’t want sleep but his body had other ideas.

Out of view from everyone, Mark opened the bedroom door helping Jack towards the bed.

“Thanks Mark I’ve got it from here.” Jack sat on the side of the bed but Mark didn’t leave him.

Sitting next to him Mark squeezed Jack’s shoulder “Seán, look. I know you’ve been through a lot but you don’t have to be strong all the time. You don’t need to push yourself let alone try to prove yourself either to anyone.”

Jack let out a long sigh. “Am I that obvious?”

Mark smiled as he patted Jack on the head. “I know you, you are doing your best to try and be strong. You are strong but you shouldn’t be trying to compete with your egos. Don’t forget they’ve been designed to be energetic and whatever other special abilities you and the rest of the community have given them.” Mark’s tone turned serious “I don’t want anything bad happening to you.”

Jack got the message all too clear, “I promise.” Jack said then got pulled into another hug. They both stayed like that for a moment till Mark let go.

“Ok buddy, bed. We’ll sort out all the other stuff later when you’re more with it.” Mark stood heading back to the door, before closing it behind him Mark faced Jack once more as Jack was taking off his trainers.

“Give me a shout if you need anything, just try not to break all the windows if you do.”

Mark shut the door quickly just as one of Jack’s trainers hit the door. Before it closed Mark could see Jack give him the middle finger making him burst out laughing.

“Arsehole…” Jack called out hearing Mark’s laugh grow quieter in the distance.


	23. You're No Ego?

 

Being a Doctor, Schneep had always wondered what death would be like? Today he was certain he would be finding out.

He was back at the demolished base, arms tied above his head to a metal joist that had fallen and dug into the ground. Schneep had been left there for hours as Anti wondered off somewhere in a foul mood. Interrupting his scheme of kidnapping Seán didn’t go down well. But Schneep was glad Seán and the others got away.

Whatever punishment Anti gave him Schneep will except it.

Crumbling debris in the distance caught Schneep’s attention, he watched as the all too familiar figure of Anti returned. Seeing his red eyes glowing as they glared in Schneep’s direction, similar to how a disobedient child would glare at an adult for not being able to get their way.

It was just this child was able to tear a person’s body limb by limb and feel no regret.

Schneep prepared himself for the worse even though he still felt terrible from earlier events.

Anti stopped a few feet away from Schneep, his eyes merging from red to black as he studied the doctor. As if he was curious about something?

 **“You _know_ what I am CAPABLE _of_ … Yet, ~~you still intervene whenever I get close to~~ Jack…”** Anti watched Schneep closely, his head twitched slowly from side to side.

Schneep wasn’t sure if that was a question or he was thinking aloud? Anyway, he remained quiet, Anti wasn’t in a foul mood anymore and he did not wish to excite him in any way.

And Schneep really wanted to stay alive for as long as possible.

Anti took a few steps closer. **“ ~~Why do you risk your life for him?~~ _He’s nothing? He’s worthless?”_**

Again Anti’s tone was not aggressive or insane, it was as if something had made him think about his actions? Schneep tried not to show his sudden surprise to this new revelation of Anti. Maybe now he could try and get some sense into him.

Schneep chose his words carefully keeping his tone of voice gentle “Why’d you believe I would do tis Anti? You’re zmart I know you can figure it out.” Schneep played carefully with his ego, pun not intended.

Anti did seem to think about it, he took his time as Schneep waited patiently for him to answer. Finally, after a few minutes he did. **“Jack’s different isn’t he?”**

“Different how Anti?” He asked curiously as to what made Anti ask this?

 **“He’s _never_ before been resilient against my control. I’ve _always_ been able to take control, TO USE HIM! _But now_ he fights back,  he’s never been this strong before… WhY iS hE?!?!?!”** Anti glitched viciously.

Schneep swallowed the lump in his throat. It was now or never.

“Because thiz iz reality Anti, everything before waz make-believe.”

Anti stared at him for a whole minute, not blinking once.

Schneep tried a different approach. “You know Jack’z a Youtuber, he’z not just a gamer. He does sketchez for entertainment, making up characters for fun. We’re de characters Anti. Jack iz our creator, of sorts.”

Anti took a second to process all that in…

**_HAHAHAHahhahaAHAHHAhahahahHAHAHhahahaHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**“DoCtOr…”** Anti giggled with amusement **“ That was _~~hysterical~~_. I _might_ not ~~kIlL yOu~~ _after all_!”**

If Schneep could’ve facepalmed, he would’ve.  

There was no way he would be able to get it into Anti’s head that they needed Seán to help them. He was the key to all of this.

Schneep wished he could’ve gone with them, he knew Seán would’ve tried to have saved him if he could’ve but Anti was too strong. Seán had to escape with the others. There were no other options.

Schneep could’ve been able to have gotten Seán’s memories back, he strongly believed he could have if only he’d been given the time. He’d been trying to figure all this out secretly, to see where they had all come from and if it was Seán who’d done it all? Schneep never got the chance to find that answer but he did discover some things about him and the others. It would come in useful if they were able to stay in this world.

If of course the Colonel didn’t kill them off first.

They could all be in serious danger and he wasn’t just referring to Anti. That Colonel was set on destroying them all. They had to stop him.

Maybe with Anti in such a good mood, it could be possible for Schneep to convince him to go after the Colonel.

Yes, it wasn’t ethical as well as humane but Seán’s life along with their own was at stake here.

Sometimes a doctor’s job got messy and lives had to be taken.

Besides, the colonel is a Billy and he deserved it.

Anti was still giggling and glitching to himself as Schneep tried his luck. “Anti, maybe de reason why you are having izzues with Jack iz because of tat Colonel.”

That got Anti’s full attention.

Schneep kept going, “Afta all, he’z de one who stopped you having your fun in de first place. But zince then Jack has become more resilient. I believe tat Colonel, tat Billy-” This really caught Anti’s attention, “-must’ve done something to him.”

Anti gave him a threatening look **“ ~~YOU~~ _stopped_ ~~me~~ ~~too~~ ~~!!!~~ ”**

Schneep didn’t lose focus “Of course I did! I want de know why tat Colonel wud do sucha thing! You r de powerful one outta us all, why wud he wantz something beta tan you!”

That really got to Anti. His glitches and that grin of his emerged with sinister intent. **" THAT BAsTaRD!!!” **Anti’s hands burned brightly with dark green flames. The flames intensified when he stretched his arms wide firing the flames wildly. Like blazing stars shooting across the skies. The flames hit various objects exploded whatever they touched into thousands of pieces.

Schneep did his best to dry and dodge the last of the remaining structure which fell around him. That was when last part of the ceiling which held up floor 2B disintegrated as the pods fell through landing behind Anti. Four obviously showed damage, their lids were torn off from when the others had escaped. The firth one had stayed intact.

Schneep couldn’t take his eyes off of it. He wasn’t made aware there had been a firth one.

Was that one intended for him?

Anti too turned to see the single pod, fallen onto its side rocking back and forth from the sudden drop. When it stopped, a loud thud came from it.

Something was inside.

Anti turned back to Schneep, **“ _What’s inside that!?_ ”** He demanded.

“I’ve no idea!” Schneep was stunned. “I truly have no idea.”

Anti studied him for a moment then smirked turning his gaze back upon the pod. **“ _Then let’s say_ H ~~eLlO~~  to our _uninvited guest_ …”** Pulling out a hunter’s knife he had concealed he walked casually towards the pod.

Reaching it, Anti jumped onto the rubble next to it and loudly banged on it with his fist.

The same number of bangs were returned.

 **“SoMeOnE's _awake_ … ~~Would you like to come out and play~~?”** Anti glitched watching the pod with huge curiosity. The glass of the lid had been manipulated somehow to show it was empty? This got Anti’s interest focused.

Another bang, this time it was louder.

Anti giggled, **“ _I should warn you_ … I don’t play NiCeLy. So don’t do _anything_ stupid!”**  

Another bang.

Anti grinned as the blade he held smashed through into the seal of the pod. With the force behind it, Anti snapped it open ripping the lid off of its hinges and tossing it aside.

His eyes widened at the sight before him.

 **“ _Who are you_?!”** Anti asked as he grinned in amazement.

“ANTI! ANTI! Wat iz going on?!” Schneep shouted from where he was still tied up. The lid had landed nearby him, he’d seen the glass was tampered with on both sides. Nothing could look in and whoever was inside couldn’t see out.

Anti stepped away from the pod allowing Schneep a front row seat.

With dirty purple hair with huge black eyes circling pure white eyeballs a face similar to Seán’s appeared from the pod. Its hands were filthy with broken chipped fingernails that had dried blood with dirt stuck underneath them as it tried to claw its way out.

The clothing he wore too, a black/white striped sweater with black skinny jeans, were all torn and covered again in blood and dirt.

Schneep had never seen it before but knew exactly what it was.

A zombie, in the form of Seán.

The doctor did his best to keep calm.

Anti however was mesmerised by this new arrival. **“ ~~You are going to come in~~ V _eRy HaNdY_.”** Anti faced Schneep once more, his glitch personality running wild.

Schneep realised this was not going to end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I have added Rob to the mix. I personally don't see him as an ego, but I thought to throw him in this might cause some fun/chaos. Depends on how you see it really?  
> G x


	24. Dream sequence…

Jack’s eyes opened as he heard a gentle voice calling out to him. The white ceiling above met his gaze while he heard odd bleeps and voices in the background talking. The room was bright and he felt warm feeling sunlight on his face while he laid upon a comfortable bed.

Then came a gentle touch on his hand. Warm, soft and caring. Jack turned his head slowly to see Signe sitting next to him. Her face showed relief as she gave him a lovingly smile.

“Seán, you’re awake.” Signe squeezed his hand as her smile grew.

Jack blinked a couple of times rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he focused on Signe.

He wasn’t dreaming, she was there with him.

But how.

“Signe…? How, when did you get here?” He asked totally confused as he sat up in the bed realising he was in private a hospital room. It felt nerve-racking

“Seán it’s ok, relax…” Signe did her best to reassure him moving from the chair she’d been sitting on to the side of the bed. “You’re in the hospital, you were in an accident but you’re ok. You’re safe.”

Jack shook his head, this didn’t seem right. Something was way off.

“And how is our patient doing?” A male’s voice came through the open door towards them both. Signe turned first smiling at the man but as Jack spun his head he immediately felt fear.

“BILLY!?” Jack back himself up into the metal headboard of the bed as Col. Kerman walked into the hospital room. But not in his military attire. He was dressed in a formal suit with a doctor’s coat on and wore glasses.

“Good morning to you Seán and how are you feeling today?” Kerman spoke kindly towards him as he walked closer.

Jack glared at him. “Stay the FUCK away from me!” Jack felt terrified and confused. This was wrong everything was telling him this was wrong.

Signe got up once more and stood by Jack’s side, “It’s ok Seán he’s not going to harm you. He’s your doctor, Dr Kerman. He operated on you. He saved your life.” She tried to reassure him.

“Like fuck he did.” Jack didn’t take his eyes off of him. “How did you bring us here? Where the others? What have you done with them?!”

Dr Kerman ignored Jack’s questioning as he faced Signe. “My dear, no need to worry. This is quite common with patients who have suffered head traumas.” He then returned to his attention to Jack speaking calmly. “Mr Mcloughlin please be assured no one is going to or will harm you in any way.”

“No, I don’t believe you.” Jack instantly stood grabbing Signe by the hand as barged right past Kerman knocking him to the ground. Swiftly he ran out of the room into the corridor with Signe along for the ride.

“What are you doing?” Signe asked in a slight state of panic as they ran through the corridor, nurses and doctors all around watching in amazement at the two of them. Meanwhile Jack quickly glanced into each room their past searching for the others.

“Seán please stop this?”

Jack didn’t instead they turned a corridor just as hospital wardens turned up marching towards them. Finding themselves nearby the elevators Jack swiftly hit the buttons as one set of doors opened. It was empty when Jack dragged Signe inside with him hitting the close button vigorously. The doors closed just in time shutting the wardens out.

The elevator started to move but Signe pulled out of Jack’s hand and walked to the control panel hitting the emergency button. It jolted to a stop.

“Ok Seán you’re going to tell me what the hell is going on?!” She was obviously worried about him and slightly annoyed being dragged around.

Jack placed his hands on her arms in a reassuring manner. “Woosh, I’m sorry if I’m making you nervous but please believe me, that guy is evil! He’s tried to kill me. I won’t let him hurt you.”

Signe shook her head not believing him for a moment. “You’re not making any sense, no one has tried to hurt you?”

Before Jack could explain the speakers in the elevator came to life as hysterical laughter filled the space.

Jack stared at the ceiling hearing Anti’s voice **“ShE dOeSn’T bELieVE YoU!”**

“Seán? What’s wrong?”

Jack stared at her. “Can’t you hear him?!” He tried not to show the panic in his voice.

Signe shook her head again “There’s no voice? Seán I think we need to go back to the Dr…” She went to touch the control panel again.

**“ _That’s it_ , liTTle OnE... _Touch it_ and get  A Nice Little Shock!” **Anti laughed.

Jack grabbed her pulling her away from the panel to the back of the elevator where a mirror and handrail were.

“Seán?!” She moved out of his grasp stunned by his sudden attack. “What are you doing?”

“I’m trying to protect you!” Jack desperately said “Can’t you hear him?! Woosh please tell me you can?”

Signe looked at him as he’d gone insane.

**“HAhaHAhaHA… _It’s all in your head_ Jacky! She thinks you’re InSAnE!”**

“Shut Up!” Jack tried to hold it together but couldn’t. “Just leave US ALONE!” He shouted at the space as he flared his arms around.

Signe instantly took a few steps back away from him. “Seán stop this, please. You’re scaring me.”

**“ _That’s not scary_ … THIS IS!!!”**

The control panel blew up as the lights flickered on and off fiercely above their heads when the elevator dropped dramatically. Both Jack and Signe fell to the floor as the lift plummeted. Jack tried to crawl to Signe as she tried to hold on to the rail.

She was terrified.

Jack stretched out his hand towards her. “Signe… Hold on!”

Signe saw him and tried to reach his hand but the elevator jerked shoving Jack further away from her. “Seán!!!” She cried.

All the while Anti giggled hysterically.

“STOP THIS! ANTI PLEASE! I’LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT!!! PLEASE!!!” Jack screamed out.

The elevator bumped to a halt.

Jack fell into the corner by the control panel hitting the back of his head and catching the wound on his neck. The bandage tore off as it started to bleed.

Pulling herself up with the rail Signe saw Jack’s reflection in the mirror. She turned to face him just as he managed to get back on his feet clutching the side of his neck.

“Seán are you-”

“-I’ll be-” Jack stopped, eyes widening as he saw his reflection move right behind Signe. “SIGNE RUN!”  

His reflections’ arms smashed through the glass making Signe scream as they grabbed her pulling her through into the mirror. The mirror re-sealed itself as Jack ran towards it.

“NO!” Jack banged on the mirror unable to see anything but his own actual image. “Let her go!” He cried.

The mirror dissolved turning into a glass window. Signe was on the other side as Jack banged against it. She turned meeting his eyes as she tried to break through herself.

Tears formed in her eyes as Jack felt his own trickle down his cheeks.

He couldn’t break the glass. Couldn’t get to her.

Placing his palm against the glass Signe did the same against his.

“I’ll get you out I promise,” Jack said to her.

**“ _Don’t make promises you can’t keep,_ ”** Anti said materializing behind Signe grabbing her once again all while his black eyes fixated on Jack’s terrified ones. He grinned wickedly pulling out a large carving knife then sliced open her throat in one swift action.

Blood gushed out of her neck like an endless waterfall.

“NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!” Jack screamed as Signe dropped to the ground while Anti grinned wickedly. Jack tried to smash the glass, punching it as hard as he could making his knuckles bleed as he cried.

Through the tears he could see his reflection once more and the blood which had smudged across it from his clenched fists. Behind him Signe’s lifeless body laid in the centre of the elevator.

Jack turned dropping to his knees as he held her to him, her eyes fixated on the ceiling.

The elevator doors opened revelling Col. Kerman standing there along with a couple of uniformed officers. They marched in grabbed Jack and pulled him out.

“No! Let me go! You have to help her! Save her!” Jack cried, begged and fought them as they dragged him to Kerman.

“I told you, you were a threat to society and poor little Signe paid the price by your hand.”

“I DIDN’T DO THIS!!!” Jack screamed at him.

“Really?” Kerman gave him a questioning look. “Then why are you holding the murder weapon?”

Jack stopped dead as he turned to face his right hand. There in his grasp was the knife Anti had used, it was still covered in blood along with his hands. But he had no wounds on his knuckles.

It was all Signe’s blood.

“No…” Jack gasped dropping the knife as he turned back to face Signe. Her eyes were fixated on him, a single teardrop fell from her eye while on the mirror there was a message in blood.

‘I am the real monster – Seán Mcloughlin.’

Jack screamed fighting against sheets that tangled him as he gasped for air waking up in Mark’s guest bedroom. His whole body trembled with fear while it itched and being covered in sweat. He wasn’t in the elevator anymore, he was alone in the bedroom staring at his clothing scattered all over the floor.  

“Fucking hell…” Jack swore getting his breathing back to a normal pace while he felt his neck. The bandage had been torn off with the wound bleeding again. He could see some of his own blood on the bedsheets and the pillow. Also, his knuckles were sore and red.

That had felt too real.

Grabbing the pillow ripping of the case Jack scrunched it up into a ball and placed it against his neck. He couldn’t hold it in any longer. Bringing his knees up to his chest Jack hugged himself as he broke down in tears.

While in the farthest part of his mind a faint giggle made its presence known.


	25. Unwelcome Company

Both Jameson and Natasha were tied in the back of a surveillance truck as it drove through California heading towards Los Angeles. It was one of those deluxe state of the art trailers with the most advanced computers you could ever imagine. Just like in those action films.

Big Brother eat your heart out as this was the mother ship.

Their hands were behind their handcuffed to the backs of the built-in two-seater while they both watched Col. Kerman sitting at a circular meeting desk going over things with his second in command. Captain Martin Clarke, A forty-something arrogant arsehole who had been giving Nat the creeps. The evil duo was speaking in whispers.

Jameson was watching them intently trying to lip read their discussion as was Natasha but she wasn’t as good as Jameson was. They stopped their conversation, the Captain walked away to a nearby computer as Kerman sat back while enjoying a cup of coffee.

Natasha saw the smug look on his face, it made her want to puke.

“James…” She whispered getting his full attention. “Did you manage to get anything?”

Jameson gave a slight nod doing his best not to draw any attention. As he was almost killed a few hours ago, Natasha knew they had to be careful. And as she was the one able to see what the pleasant company they kept were doing she would be the one keeping a look out.

She faced him as humanly possible in their current position as she mouthed the word ‘yes’ then blinked her eyes once. Then did the same with the word ‘no’ but this time blinked twice.

“You understand?” Nat whispered.

Jameson blinked once.

“Okay…” She checked to make sure no one was paying them any attention, thankfully they weren’t. “Do they know where Seán is exactly?”

Two blinks.

Natasha kept her sigh of relief to a minimum. “Good but how did they find out they were in LA? Sorry, let me rephrase…? Oh no my phone, did they use that to find them?”

Two blinks.

“Thank God… were they followed somehow?”

Jameson took a moment before blinking once.

“Okay…?” Nat took a moment to think about that answer. “Was it not any of that lot” gesturing to the military “who followed them?” 

One definite blink.

Natasha caught on. “Antisepticeye?”

Again another single blink. A look of horror flashed across her face but Jameson reassured her with two single words.

“She’s safe.” He mouthed.

“Thank you,” Nat replied as Capt. Clarke stood from his station and walked up to them. He stood right before them, watching them with intent.

“Is there something you want?” Natasha asked as Jameson too kept his gaze on him. He knew Natasha felt uneasy around Clarke reading her body language whenever he was near her.

The depraved and perverted side glances Clarke gave her had not gone unnoticed by Jameson. She still wore his waistcoat which Natasha had managed to button up but still JJ saw Clarke was undressing her with his eyes. It was in no way for a gentleman to behave.

Capt. Clarke smiled down at her. He was in full military gear, hair shaved and he had dark intrusive eyes. Jameson desperately wanted his cane as he saw those eyes take an extra long glance down her cleavage.

Taking a quick glance seeing no one was paying attention, Clarke leaned into her face as he breathed on her “Nothing your boyfriend would like.”

Jameson wasted no time in lifting his leg, kicking the Captain hard in the ribs. Clarke fell back in pain hitting the overhead storage and falling on his arse. The overhead compartment opened revealing Jameson’s cane and bowler hat.

Kerman and the other privates saw the commotion. He stood with his full attention on the three of them.

“What is going on Captain?” He ordered.

Captain Clarke stood to address Kerman. “The freak tripped me up as I was going to the head.” He finished moving back to Jameson and smacking him across the face. His already bruised side.

“You arsehole!” Natasha frowned at him.

“Fair enough,” Kerman said sitting back down as the others once again got back to their work.

Clarke took one last look at the two as he sneered at Jameson grabbing his face making JJ look at him. “Try that again and you’ll regret it.” He shoved Jameson’s head away as he walked away further down the trailer to the restroom, slamming the compartment door shut.

Jameson rested his head back against the wall as Natasha watched him.

“You didn’t have to do that James, I could’ve handled it myself.” She spoke gently to him then rested her head on his shoulder “but thank you. That was the first time a guy has ever stuck up for me.”

Jameson turned his face to her and kissed her on the forehead.

The slide panel separating the drivers' cabin and the back slid open as a private called through it. “Col. Kerman, sir. We’ve reached LA.”

“Thank you, private Jonson,” Kerman replied as the panel shut closed again.

Another private on a computer turned to face Kerman. “Colonel, sir, do you want me to contact the local LEO’s?”

Kerman shook his head “Not necessary Davies. I will be heading to the main base to inform them of our presence. The Colonel there and I go way back, we should have no issues with our mission.”

“Great,” Natasha said under her breath but Kerman heard her.

Kerman walked towards them noticing Jameson bruised face, he sighed kneeling down in front of his God-Daughter.

“Natasha, I know you don’t trust me but I am begging you, tell me where they are. This will be your final opportunity to do the right thing.”

Natasha shook her head “What about you, why can’t you do the right thing and let us go.”

“I can not do that,” Kerman replied.

“Cannot, or will not?” She spoke back to him as he was a stranger. Kerman heard it all too clearly.

“Once I leave and go to the base, I will not be able to protect you. You and your friends will be taken into custody and be charged for criminal acts against the United States. There will be no trail and you will most likely face the death penalty.”

Natasha sighed “You really don’t get it do you? These people are good, if you had even bothered to actually talk to them, helped them even, instead of holding them hostage none of this would have happened. You treated them all like terrorists.”

Kerman sighed in frustration as he stood. “Last chance Natasha, I’ll make sure you are taken care of.”

Just then Capt. Clarke returned and stood by Kerman.

Nat just laughed bitterly. “Like how you treated me in that cage earlier, thanks but no thanks.”

Turning his back on Natasha for the final time Kerman addressed Clarke. “I will be heading to the local base here and will be taking Jonson and Lewis. You will be in charge, set up base somewhere we won’t be noticed and make sure the prisoners do not escape.”

Clarke smiled, “Don’t worry about them Colonel. I’ll take good care of them.”

 

 


	26. Making a difficult choice.

Chase always wondered what LA would be like and here he was looking over the scenery of Pasadena in the early evening sun. It felt good and this place seemed it would be a great place for him to live. It’ll be a great opportunity for his channel to grow considering YouTube HQ was based here. He really could make Bro Average a real contender, just like Jack’s channel and Markiplier’s.

Hell he could even beat Pewdiepie too.

That would be awesome he thought to himself.

Leaning over the railing to the balcony from the lounge Chase wondered if his family would love it here? Sure, both he and Stacy have had their problems but he loved her and he knew deep down she did too. Their kids would love it here, going to the beach every day making sandcastles and teaching them to swim in the sea. It would be perfect.

Looking back at his phone at the photo album which had been deleted, he truly wished he’d shot that bastard in the skull.

Could’ve saved them all a lot of hassle in the long run.

Going back to the phonebook Chase found Stacy’s number and dialled it for the fourth time today.

He got the same response:

_I’m sorry, the phone number you have dialled is unrecognisable. Please check the number and try dialling again._

“Fuck it!” Chase swore tossing his phone aside. It slid across the floor, only stopping as it hit Stacey’s barefoot.

“Oww.” She gasped, picking up the item which hit her big toe.

Chase turned around “Ah Stace, I’m sorry. I didn’t know you were there.”

“Cleary.” She joined Chase at the railings handing his phone back to him. “What happened, did you get one of those annoying P.P.I calls?”

Chase laughed “No, just realised I got ripped off for buying that phone. Doesn’t want to let me call home.”

Stacey bit her lip nervously as if to try and think something up. Then she finally said “Are you sure she didn’t change the number? I mean you two have been having difficulties…?”

Chase met her gaze, “She wouldn’t stoop down to that level, besides how do you know about that?”

“Erm, Jack. He told me.” She added hastily as she blushed a little.

Chase watched her with intent. “As much as we like you Stace, Jack wouldn’t betray my trust like that.” He gave her his full attention. “Stacey is there something you’re not telling me?”

“I ah…” Stacey turned away as her saving grace Mark joined them on the balcony. “Hi Mark, how are you?”

Mark smiled at them both “Good but Stace could you do me a favour?”

“Of course, anything!” Chase noticed her voice got slightly high then instantly gave Chase a sheepish apologetic look.

“Jack’s awake, he accidentally caught the bandage on his neck. Could you-” Mark didn’t get a chance to finish as Stacey swiftly made it back into the house towards the guest bedroom. “-Erm, thank you?!” Mark called after her.

Mark faced Chase as he asked “That wasn’t just me right? That was weird?”

Chase agreed “Yeah, never seen her like that before…?”

“Odd, oh well I’ll leave you to it.” Mark went to head back inside until Chase grabbed his arm.

“Can I ask a favour?” Chase asked before Mark said anything.

Mark shrugged his shoulders “Yeah sure, what is it?”

Chase took a moment before saying “I’ve been thinking about changing my phone, I was wondering if I could use your computer to check to see which phones have the better deal?”

Mark nodded “Yeah why not, come along Chase.”

 

 

* * *

 

After showering and getting dressed thanks to Mark leaving some new stuff for him. A long sleeved red sweatshirt which Jack had left here by accident on his last visit along with a pair of old skinny jeans which seemed to have been munched by moths, or Chica, or even both? Jack studied the damage he’d done to himself during his sleep in the bedroom mirror.

The wound on his neck had stopped bleeding a while ago but it still looked bad. His knuckles however had gone back to their paisley white tone and the cuts were minor. No one would take a second glance at them.

Except he would thanks to that fucking nightmare.

Why did it have to include Signe? Not that Jack wanted to dream about murdering anyone else he cared about. Signe was the only person in his life he loved and cared for. Even if he didn’t say the words so much, he always showed it.

Jack desperately wanted to call her just to hear her voice, even if it was to tell him to fuck off. But he couldn’t, not yet. Not until he could tell her what had happened to him. Signe deserved that much and so did he.

Mark had left the bedroom door open as Stacey knocked and walked in. Her eyes locked onto Jack’s neck immediately.

“Seán, what happened?” Stacey asked walking straight up to him, with her backpack in hand.

Jack didn’t want to tell her about his dream so he said “I caught it in the shower. Wasn’t expecting to do this amount of damage.” He joked as Stacey gestured him to sit. The bed Jack had covered up as much as the evidence with the sheets as he didn’t want anyone to worry. He sat at the foot of the bed as Stacey placed her bag next to him searching through it.

Then retrieved what she needed and got to work.

Jack winced a little as Stacey cleaned up the wound and rebandaged it. Something felt off though, she was awfully quiet.

When she finished Jack faced her. “You alright Stace?”

She didn’t answer but Jack saw her trying to fight back the tears.

“Stace, please don’t cry. What’s happened?” He stood pulling her into a hug. “What’s wrong?”

Stacey didn’t say a word as Jack did his best to comfort her while she broke down.

* * *

 

Mark left Chase alone in his studio as Chica had grown a fond interest in Sam and was happily chasing him throughout the house. Much to Sam’s distress.

As Mark went to the rescue Chase loaded up Mark’s computer as he checked around his studio. It was a really nice setup. Foam padding all around with plenty of space for his equipment and even to do VR or some Improv. Chase was impressed.

Soon enough everything was loaded and Chase moved the cursor clicking on Google Chrome. A couple of seconds later it loaded.

And Chase froze.

Did he really want to do this? Doubt filled his mind unsure of what to do.

If Schneep was here with him, he’d be asking him for guidance. They were friends, good friends, just like he was with Jack.

That was when guilt flew through him. If there was something serious Chase needed to know Jack would tell him. Jack had always been there for him. Through everything. They were buds, great buds.

But why did he feel this sensation that there was something wrong?

Chase couldn’t help thinking back to the morning where both he and Stacey were in Natasha’s kitchen. She seemed really happy and looked forward to seeing pictures of his kids. But when there were none, horror covered her face. Not a rational reaction to it. Yeah sure, Chase was stunned seeing nothing there but Stacey acted as if she’d done something terrible.

Rather similar to how she was just moments ago with him. It only just clicked with him now. Was there something both Stacey and Jack knew. Did she know something about his family that he didn’t. More importantly, did Jack really tell Stacey those things and more.

“No…” Chase stared at the screen. “No way would Jack do that.” He tried to reassure himself.

It was starting to eat him up inside.

“Ok, this is stupid,” Chase admitted to himself. “It’s just searching myself, right? Nothing terrible is going to pop up? Just my Bro Average channel and maybe some fan art or something?” Chase said to himself feeling better already.

“Nothing bad is going to happen,” Chase said to himself as he typed his name into the search bar…

His name came up as the first option, then Chase Brody’s hat, then even creepier: Chase Brody X Reader.

“Oh no, not fan fiction!” Chase groaned ignoring that option and just clicked on his name only.

The search results startled him.

The very first result that came up on the page was: Chase Brody – Jacksepticeye Wiki.

“What the…?” Chase scrolled down seeing video results, the first was Jacksepticeye Power Hour: Chase Brody. What on earth was that he thought to himself. Both he and Jack hadn’t done a video together yet, which in itself was strange. Why hadn’t they. And why had Jack done a video on him.

The other video option was even weirder. It was a fan made type of video on YouTube with clips of him with Schneep and Anti Why the fuck would anyone put him and Schneep in a video with that lunatic.

None of this was making any sense. Chase scrolled back up and clicked on the Jacksepticeye Wiki link.

The page turned green, then the unexpected turned up.

Chase couldn’t take his eyes away from the words he read. Tears start to form as he re-read it again and again and again. His whole body trembled with stress and anger he hadn’t felt before.

He felt sick to his stomach reading the very first line about him:

_Jack’s second youngest alter ego to date is Chase Brody._

Wiping the tears, Chase saw Dr Schneep’s name and clicked on that. Once again, he was lost for words. To make himself feel even worse, Chase clicks on the _Jack’s alter ego’s_ link and is faced with the horrible truth.

Pictures of himself, Schneep, JJ, Marvin, Jackaboy and Anti alongside others he didn’t recognise stare out of the screen underneath a small paragraph as follows:

_This category shows the alter egos (both fan-made and ones Jack has made) Three are fan made, while six others Jack has created._

Chase sat back in the chair staring blankly at the screen.

* * *

 

Leaving the bedroom giving Stacey some space to sort herself out Jack heard Mark chasing after Chica.

“Chica! No, no don’t do that! He’s not a toy!” Mark’s voice was heard pleading desperately to his dog.

Jack quickly followed his voice as he made it into the lounge seeing Chica had cornered poor Sam who looked terrified while Chica bounced on her feet wanting to play.

Sam saw Jack instantly. He made a break for it as he jumped onto the back of the corner sofa ran along the edge of it jumping off of it and landed straight on Jack’s chest. He dived into the safety of Jack’s hoodie.

Chica saw Jack and whined at him obviously upset that he had stolen her new friend. Mark on the other hand looked relieved to see him.

“Oh Jack, I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s fine Mark,” Jack assured him. “Sam likes to get himself into trouble, don’t ya?” He glanced down seeing Sam squirm making Jack laugh.

“What’s with the laughter?” Jackaboy emerged from outside alongside Marvin. It looked as if both of them were catching some rays. Jack couldn’t help but noticed they both got a nice tan, then wondered if they actually removed their masks?

That’ll be funny if they hadn’t.

“Chica’s trying to make friends with Sam, he’s not interested.” Jack joked as further down the hall he saw Chase walking towards them all. “Hey… Chase?” Jack trailed off seeing the state he was in. He’d been crying and he looked pissed.

Chase didn’t stop for pleasantries, instead he barged right past Jackaboy and Marvin grabbing Jack by his hoodie slamming him up against the wall. Jack froze in place stunned by the unexpected attack.

Before any of the others could react Chase had his gun in hand as he pointed it right into Jack’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliffhanger but it seemed like a good place to stop for now. >:)
> 
> Also, I'm almost finished writing this fiction!!! I'd say I've got another 5 to write up then a total of 11 to upload. It's been fun writing this AND I already have an idea for the sequel! (So there is still hope things go well at the end, but who knows...)
> 
> Bye for now! 
> 
> PS... I loved Jack played Crash Bandicoot for the live stream! All-time favourite game!


	27. Out here is the Dream...?

 

“Chase?! What the fuck?!” Jackaboy went to intervene as did Marvin but Chase cut in.

“None of you fucking move!” Chase cried out as everyone stopped in their tracks.

Mark couldn’t help but look on in shock as he held onto Chica. Chica sensed the tension in the room and was ready to defend her dad.

Jack however couldn’t help but pin himself up to the wall as the gun was inches away from his forehead.

“Chase…?” Jack spoke out uncertain as to what was going on. Had Anti somehow gotten to him. Gotten inside his mind. “Chase please put the gun down, this isn’t like you.”

Chase intense stare grew more vicious as he shoved the barrel into Jack’s forehead. “Like you would fucking know!”

Jack’s first reaction was to hold up his hands in surrender shutting his eyes holding back the urge to scream.

“Chase why are you doing this?!” Marvin called out to him.

“Yeah Chase? This is Jack! He’s our friend!”

Chase started to cry and laugh, “friend? Yeah, right?” Jack felt the barrel move from his head underneath his chin. “Friend’s don’t lie to one another.”

“What are you talking about?” Mark asked, wanting to intervene to help Jack but couldn’t. If this was a let’s play with the both of them, Mark wouldn’t hesitate but with this insane situation he found himself in… He didn’t know what to do.

“Why don’t you tell us Jack?” Chase said. “Tell us all the truth.”

Jack reopened his eyes meeting Chase’s. They said it all. He knew the truth.

“Chase I’m- I’m sorry…” Jack managed to get out watching Chase beginning to break down.

“Sorry… Sorry for what, Jack? Sorry that I found out?”

“No…” Jack’s voice broke as the fear started to kick in. “No Chase, not that… I wanted to tell you…”

“Then tell us!” Chase snapped as tears freely fell from his eyes, the gun shaking in his hand. “TELL US!”

Mark tried to move but ended up knocking into the coffee table tipping it over. Chase immediately jerked, the gun moved away from Jack as he fired in Mark’s direction just as Stacey walked in hearing the chaos unfold but quickly stayed back stunned by what she was witnessing.

Jackaboy moved in a flash, diving into Mark tackling him down out of harm’s way as Sam inside Jack’s hoodie dived onto Chase’s hand grabbing the gun while Marvin grabbed Chase pulling him away.

Chase managed to fight back, he grabbed Sam and tossed him aside. Jack went to catch him but he fell onto the furthest end of the couch. Chica instantly ran to him as Sam shook his eyeball, slightly dazed. Marvin grabbed the gun, threw it aside then pinned Chase down on the ground while Jackaboy helped Mark up.

“What the hell Chase!” Marvin grabbed his top shaking him. “What’s gotten into you?!”

Jack moved to Marvin’s side. “Leave him Marvin.” Marvin gaped at him in surprise but did as was asked.

Chase stood up taking a few steps back from them all looking scared and angry.

“Chase, I truly am sorry. I should’ve told you, but I didn’t know how?” Jack was sincere.

Chase couldn’t take it any longer, “I trusted you. You were my friend… I can’t do this.” He said storming off.

Jackaboy went to go after him.

“Jacky wait,” Marvin called out as Jackaboy stopped in his tracks. Marvin turned to face Jack who looked even worse than when he’d been shot.

“Seán what did you need to tell us?” Marvin asked gently.

Jack leaned against the back of the corner sofa not looking at anyone in particular. Taking a deep breath, he began.

“You’re all made up characters I created for my channel.” Jack wiped his eyes with his sleeve. “It started off with Anti for a Halloween prank, having an evil version of myself take over my body… Then from there I created Jackaboy from my love of superheroes, then onto you Marvin. And finally, Dr Schneep, Chase and last of all Jameson.” Jack wiped his face over again clearing his throat as he faced them. “I’m sorry, I should’ve told you all.”

Jackaboy had joined Marvin’s side as they listened to Jack. Jackaboy didn’t seem to take it in. “No way, that’s impossible? I mean look at us all, we’re real we’re here in the flesh. We’re not made up.”

Marvin however seemed to be taking it all in, “My God, this is fucked up?” He walked away taking a seat on the couch. Mark walked over to Jack, not saying anything just being there by his side.

Jack was wondering what Mark would have done if the situation was reversed. Telling Wilford Warfstache let alone Darkaplier would be horrendous.

Sam jumped up on the back of the couch, gently touching Jack’s arm with an optic-nerve. Jack turned to face him as Sam looked up at him whimpering.

“I’m sorry Sam, you too aren’t supposed to be real.” Sam whimpered again as Jack picked him up in his hands. “You came from my nickname. As a kid, I got a cut in my eye from a football injury which later on got infected. My friend then started calling me Jack septic eye. I wanted a mascot for my channel and you were born from there.” Jack explained to Sam.

“But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you, any of you.” Jack turned to face both Jackaboy and Marvin. “I have no idea how you guys came to be real here but meeting you all and getting to know you all. It’s meant the world to me.” He spoke honestly.

Stacey smiled from where she stood listening to Jack as Sam seemed pleased. Jumping onto Jack’s shoulder he nuzzling into him. Jack laughed as Mark patted him on the back.

Jackaboy was the first to speak. “I’ve no idea what you’ve said is true or not, with us being real or whatever. But I share how you feel. It’s been awesome getting to know you and being here for you. Of course, it’d be better under better circumstances.” Jackaboy trailed off.

“I second that,” Mark added getting a look from Jack. “Well, it would be if you guys weren’t on the run from crazed military folk.”

“Mark’s right,” Marvin added. “No matter what brought us all together, we still share the same problem and we need to deal with it.” He stood and joined the others. “It’ll be what Schneep would’ve wanted.”

Stacey decided then to join them. “What do you mean, would’ve?”

“Jesus!” Mark almost screamed. “Don’t sneak up on people like that?”

“Sorry…” She said then continued. “I heard everything and yes I knew the truth too. But what did you mean about Schneep?”

Jack quickly explained what had happened the night before.

Stacey looked stunned but then thought about it, “That doesn’t mean he’s dead?”

“Stacey we all saw it happen,” Jackaboy said sadly.

“I know but he also survived the base exploding along with Anti. If they both could survive that then I wouldn’t be surprised if they are both ok.”

“She’s right,” Marvin added. “If we are fictional beings brought to life and both of them survived the base falling on top of them. They must still be alive.”

Jackaboy grinned wildly. “That’s great, well for Schneep anyways. Anti can fuck off for all I care.” He faced Jack suddenly “Sorry if you have any feelings for your first progeny.”

Jack didn’t hold back the laugh “Oh there’s no love lost here, he’s trying to kill me remember?”

Jackaboy nodded “Yeah… Yeah, that means Schneep is still with him? We gotta go get him! They’ll be still at the base, I know Anti likes to stay in areas he knows.”

“Wait a second, you guys just got here and besides the military are looking for you!” Mark reminded him.

“They’re probably looking for a car or something. I can fly there no problem.”

“Jackaboy, I don’t want to burst your bubble but you’re not exactly erm… unnoticeable. You’re bright red and blue. You’ll easily be spotted.” Stacey added.

He rolled his eyes “Not when I can reach up to the same speeds as a Cheetah on Acid. I can hit 1000mph.” Jackaboy didn’t hold back the smugness.

“Still not as fast as Sonic,” Stacey mumbled under her breath which Mark heard and sniggered.

Jackaboy heard it too. “I’m not a blue hedgehog! But if he ever came into reality I’d happily challenge him to a race.”

Jack had to change the subject. “Jackaboy no. It’s too danger-”

Marvin cut in “-We’re talking about Jackaboy here Jack, remember.”

Jack nodded in defeat.

“Great, that’s settled. Here I-Aagh!” Marvin grabbed him by the arm. “Marv?!”

“Listen to me Jackaboy, you’re not going on your own. I’m coming with you.” Jackaboy grinned wickedly. “Shut it, I’m only doing this because of Schneep and him alone.”

“But you look so adorable when you change.”

Marvin groaned as Jack, Mark and Stacey stared at him. “Change?” They all said.

“Do it! Do it! Do it!” Jackaboy jumped eagerly like a child.

Marvin sighed. Taking off of his cloak folding it onto the back of the sofa along with his utility belt Marvin kept hold of his crystal wand, holding it in his hands. Chanting something unknown to all in the room a bright white light glowed from the want covering Marvin with the light as his eyes shimmered.

Jack, Mark and Stacey shielded their eyes as the light grew brighter until it swiftly vanished. Once their vision wasn’t blurred not one of them could believe their eyes.

Sitting on the floor where Marvin had stood was a white Turkish Angora cat with startling blue eyes with a crystal pendant around its neck with the card house symbols embedded into its fur on his face.

All three of them were speechless.

Apart from Jackaboy “Isn’t he adorable!” He said as Marvin glared up at him swishing his tail.

“Ok… I’ve seen everything.” Stacey walked off.

Jack called after her. “Where are you going?”

“To see how Chase is doing.” She said heading off in the same direction Chase had gone earlier.

Chica suddenly appeared sniffing Marvin over rather roughly as Marvin hissed at her and popped her on the nose with his paw. Chica jumped back and decided to run for cover as Marvin growled at her. Sam jumped off of Jack’s shoulder going after her.

Jack left him to it as Jackaboy picked up Marvin. “Now Marv, she was only saying hello.” Marvin did not look impressed being held by under his front legs. Jackaboy ignored him as he turned to face Jack and Mark. “We’ll be as quick as we can. Stay here until we return ok?”

“Yeah… You guys be careful.” Jack answered.

Jackaboy smiled “We will and Jack, don’t worry about Chase. He’ll come around.” He said cuddling Marvin in his arms as he ran out of the open patio door. Leaping up into the evening sky and vanished without a trace.


	28. The Traitor Within

 

“Go check the perimeter.” Capt. Clarke spoke out to the only other officer in the trailer. Private Davies, who looked like he’d just walked out of high school Natasha thought.

The Private met his gaze immediately saying “Sir, it’s already being checked by Wilson and Edwards, Colonel Kerman asked me to carry on with the research.”

That was a quarter of an hour ago when Kerman along with two other privates drove off in the truck they’d brought along with them. They had set up their base in an abandoned parking lock with a few empty deserted warehouses nearby in downtown LA. It felt like a ghost town.

Capt. Clarke didn’t take to well being spoken back to. Nat wondered if Davies would be joining the ghosts here.

“Very well Private, the Colonel did give you an order.” He paused meeting the Private head on “But as I am currently in command when I give you an order you will follow it. Understood.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Davies acknowledged his mistake. “It won’t happen again.”

“No, it won’t…” He gave him that sickly smug look Natasha despised. “Which is why your next order Private is to clean out the latrine. I want that waste tank completely spotless and the whole latrine scrubbed from top to bottom. Is that clear!”

Jameson could see in Davies body language he was pissed but couldn’t argue back. “Yes, sir.” He replied and stood, saluting the Capt. as he made his way out of the trailer.

How he didn’t manage to slam the door shut behind him Natasha had no clue. But now they were alone with the sicko whose attention was focused on the two of them. Jameson shifted next to her as she glanced to see him attempt to break free from the handcuffs.

“Well, well, well…” Clarke trailed off as his attention shifted towards Natasha, “Looks like we’ve got the place all to ourselves.” His slimy smirk once again returned.

“What do you want?” Natasha grimaced watching him lounge in Kerman’s chair as he was ‘all that’. She knew guys like him in the past, vile disgusting arseholes who only had one thing on their mind.

That was the last thing she would let happen.

Clarke leisurely got up from the chair and walked towards them. Jameson watched him closely but still fought against the cuffs. Natasha really hoped he was doing well but dared not look as Clarke stopped right before her.

Undressing her with his eyes. She did her best to keep from vomiting.

“You’re quite remarkable you know that?” Clarke said keeping his distance from Jameson but close enough to Natasha to make her skin crawl. “You remind me of someone I rather fancied a few years back.”

“Let me guess she had better taste?” Nat bit back.

Clarke smirked “Unfortunately she was already taken, but I can tell you’re a lot like her… Almost a younger spitting image of her to be exact.”

Jameson’s brows raised as Natasha gaped at him. “No way…”

Clarke bent over her while he grinned “Oh yes, very much and I bet you’re just a little fighter and screamer as she was.”

The rage and fear that filled her body was nothing she ever felt before. Clarke’s face expressed it all as he grinned at her. Natasha couldn’t hold back any longer as she screamed trying to kick him and break free all at once.

Jameson too wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug look off of his face.

Clarke stepped back and laughed. “I was right, just like your mother. But this time I’m willing to be slightly fairer to you.”

“YOU BASTARD!” Natasha screamed at him. “You killed them!”

Clarke nodded, “well it wasn’t ever proven and thanks to you for destroying the only file that could’ve gotten me in a lot of trouble if Billy boy had really dug deeper into it. I’m willing to offer you a deal.”

Jameson glared at him. He never felt this much hatred towards another person before. He was always calm, a gentleman and a pacifist unless it was in self-defence. But this man made his blood boil.

Clarke would not make any advances towards Natasha, not as long as Jameson was there.

“What deal?!” She spat at him.

“You willing to allow me to do whatever I want with you and I’ll let the both of you go free.”

Like he would do such a thing, Jameson thought.

“And if I refuse?” Nat said already knowing the answer.

Clarke turned around and reopened the cabinet and pulled out Jameson’s cane. “Well, I’ll just have to practice some fencing on the mute.” Clarke admired the specialist handmade cane. “It is rather beautiful…”

As he was distracted Jameson nudged Nat. She turned as he mouthed to her ‘Refuse.’

She gave him a stunned puzzled look but he gave her a reassuring smile.

“Well then Natty, what do you say?” Clarke addressed her.

Natasha faced him and said confidently “I’m afraid I have to decline.”

Clarke glared at her “Have it your own way…” He grabbed the cane in both hands ready to pull open the sword but couldn’t.

It was jammed shut.

“What the…?!” Clarke struggled with the cane straining and grunting trying to open the fragile looking cane.

They both saw his face turning a slight shade of red. Even his hands were bright red and were clammy as they struggled with the cane.

Suddenly both his and Natasha’s attention was drawn to Jameson.

Jameson was chuckling quietly to himself. There wasn’t much sound, it was like a rasp but his shoulders moved and he definitely looked amused.

Natasha was stunned at hearing him laugh for the first time. It was rather sweet. Clarke on the other hand was fuming.

Charging at Jameson shoving his face into JJ’s Clarke snarled “How the fuck do you open this!!! Answer me you God damned freak!”

Jameson just smiled at him shaking his head.

Clarke twisted the cane in his sweaty hands as he held it upright. “TELL ME GOD-DAMN-IT!!!”

In a very casual movement as Clarke held the cane vertically before him, Jameson’s’ knee collided with the base of it as it slipped through Clarke’s clammy hands while the solid silver crafted handle smashed into the base of his chin. The shock made him unsteady on his feet, dropping the cane but Jameson didn’t stop there. Sliding his feet between Clarke’s, he pushed them open wide then in one clean motion forced his foot right into Clarke’s groin.

Clarke dropped to his knees screaming out in pain but was suddenly silenced as Jameson’s other foot collided with his face sending him backwards knocking into the cabinets behind him. Then finally collapsing on the floor in a big heap.

He was out cold.

Natasha’s eyes were wide witnessing what had occurred. “Jameson?!” Natasha was astonished. “That was remarkable!”

Jameson smiled at her while he grabbed his cane with his feet then very impressively kicked it up into the air. Natasha watched as it landed perfectly behind him into his hands when he lent forward. The cane came away with ease and in one gesture the sword slid between one of his hands and cuff snapping the metal in half breaking him free.

Natasha shook her head in amusement, “now that is just showing off.”

Bringing his hands around Jameson smiled at her as he placed his sword and cane to one side. He stood and moved towards the still unconscious Clarke, rummaging through his pockets until he found a set of keys. Returning to Nat’s side he lent behind her setting her free before removing the last cuff from his wrist.

“Thank you JJ,” Natasha said as he helped her up but her attention soon turned to Clarke.

Jameson too glanced at his unconscious state. The blood boiling sensation was gone. He wasn’t a threat but he could see Natasha struggling with her emotions. He took her hand and gently turned her to face him.     

Letting go of her hand he spread out his hands in front of him shaking his head, then clasping his fingers together Jameson moved his hands back and forth while mouthing the words ‘Not worth it.”

Natasha sighed then looked back down at the man who had killed her parents. “He ruined my life Jameson. I knew all this time it was no accident and now…” She trailed off unable to face either one of them.

Jameson gently turned her to face him once more. Pointing at her he then extended one thumb up as the other tapped over it. Finally, he pointed at Clarke.

‘You’re better than him.’ He mouthed. Then wiped away the couple of tears that ran down her face.

Natasha sniffled a laugh, “James, he ruined my life but…” She placed a single finger on his lips then cupped the side of his face. “I think you may have saved it.”

“How sweet…”

Jameson grabbed Natasha moving her away and shielding her with his own body as he reached for his sword only to be stopped as a bullet shoot between him and the weapon. Jameson turned to face Clarke whose face was bloody from the assault while he aimed his 9mm at them.

Jameson didn’t hesitate to get some space between both them and him while keeping Natasha safe behind him.

“Not so confident now with being faced with a gun,” Clarke said taking a step forward. “Funny, this was exactly how your parents died. Tell them I say hi.”

“Drop dead!” Natasha shouted.

Clarke smirked, “you first.”

Jameson turned around using his body as a human shield as the gun fired. Natasha screamed clinging onto Jameson for dear life. She couldn’t lose another person she loved.

Natasha heard coughing as something large and heavy fell to the floor. It wasn’t Jameson.

Cautiously they both turned to find the back of Clarke’s skull blown open as Private Davies stood with a gun in his hands. He lowered it as Nat and JJ faced him.

“I heard everything.” He said placing his gun away. “I knew your parent’s, I served under Lieutenant Lux on my first tour. She was an exceptional officer, leader and friend.”

Natasha was gobsmacked she wanted to say something to him but Davies cut in.

“You should leave while you can. They’ll be back soon.”

Jameson quickly grabbed his sword and cane joining the two once more and grabbed his hat while Natasha walked over to Davies, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Thank you.” She said simply as Jameson joined her tilted his hat to Davies. Davies gave him a slight nod.

Taking Natasha’s hand into his own Jameson and Nat left the trailer running for freedom.


	29. Coming to terms...

 

Calming herself down after she had made a complete fool of herself in front of Jack, Stacey saw Natasha’s phone on the side of the bed. Instantly she picked it up unlocking it. The steampunk fox made her smile along with feeling sad. She wanted to talk to Nat desperately to see if she was ok, JJ too, about all what’s happened on their chaotic journey but mainly she needed to talk about Chase.

It was eating her up inside not being able to tell him the truth, for one thing it wasn’t exactly her place but the main reason was that she had grown fond of him. Not because he was identical to Jack and Stacey had a slight crush on him, this was something different. Chase was his own person. Had his own identity and Stacey felt something for him.

Compared to Natasha, Stacey wasn’t as forthcoming when it came to the other sex let alone trying to commit to a relationship or even start one. She was shy around it all. Not really having the courage or confidence to ask a guy out. Guys didn’t really seem to find her attractive either as they preferred to be around women with bigger features and not someone with a flat chest. Chase was different, he seemed to be someone who would be interested. Too have fun and actually care for her.

If only there could be any possibility. Maybe there was. Stacey always believed things happen for a reason. Maybe the reason she got that job and finding Jack there was also to meet Chase. It didn’t seem to deter Natasha with Jameson that there was a possibility he might not stay.

Placing the phone in her back jeans pocket Stacey left the bedroom only to witness the chaos in the living room between Chase and Jack. She couldn’t believe Chase held a gun up to Jack? That wasn’t the Chase Stacey knew, she had to talk to him.

Out on the back-porch Stacey found him huddled in a corner crying to himself. It broke her heart.

“Chase…” Stacey called out to him as she walked over to him. “Chase, are you ok?”

With his back against the wall Chase glanced up to see her. His face was flushed while his eyes were bloodshot. Stacey sat down next to him feeling awful.

“He lied to me,” Chase was in disbelieve. “Jack knew all this time…”

“Chase please,” Stacey began “I’m sorry for how you discovered all of this, Jack truly didn’t want to hurt your feelings with this. I know he wanted to tell you, all of you but there just didn’t seem to be the right time too.”

His eyes met hers. “You- You knew?”

Stacey nodded.

Chase had to look away, “Fuck sakes, I knew it…” He faced her once more. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“For the same reasons why I didn’t tell Jack straight away that you guys all existed,”  Stacey stated. “I’m not trying to make excuses for us, we wanted to tell you all. But it’s been difficult for Jack too. I know it has being taken away from his home against his will. He’s had a lot to deal with.”

Chase seemed to take that all in. “I guess, it’s just… Jesus, I duno. It’s all so messed up.” Chase pulled out his mobile phone and looked at it. “At least I know why this doesn’t work for me. My family doesn’t exist.” Chase played with the phone in his hand until he stood and tossed it. Stacey watched as it smashed into pieces on the ground.

Stacey stood and walked to his side, placing a caring hand on his bare lower arm. Chase didn’t pull away.

“Chase I am sorry but try and think of it in a positive light? You are alive.” Chase faced her as she continued “I know what you want most is a family, maybe you’ve been given this opportunity to actually have one?”

“How can you say that, I’m not real?”

Stacey sighed “if you weren’t real, could you feel this?” Stacey pinched the bare skin of his arm.

“Ow!” Chase pulled back rubbing his arm. “That hurt.”

“Good.” She smiled. “That means you feel pain which also means you are alive.”

Walking back towards her Chase quickly reached out his arm and returned the favour.

Stacey gasped. “That hurt!” Chase just returned the smile. “You jerk.” She retaliated by punching him on the chest. Not hard but enough to get her point across.

“Ouch, ok Blonde I get it.” He rubbed his chest mockingly.

“Blonde?” She glared at him, her right eye twitching at that nickname she hated so much. “You better take that back.”

Chase instantly put his hands up in defeat. “Ok, ok. Sorry.”

Stacey smirked back, “good. Arsehole.” She spoke moving towards a couple of patio chairs nearby. Until she felt a tap of a hand against her right butt cheek.

“Now that is an arsehole,” Chase stated from behind her.

“Oh you…” She turned seeing Chase in that typical playful mood quite similar to his Bro Average video. “You are going to pay for that.” Stacey declared as she went to slap his arm. Chase ducked out of her reach in time.

Not that it stopped her.

“Ok Stacey… Stace!” Chase cried out playfully as Stacey went after him around the outside of Mark’s home. Even though he was quick on his feet, so was Stacey.

After another attempt at dodging, Chase misjudges as Stacey’s hand caught his baseball cap knocking it right off. As he went to retrieve it Stacey rewardingly slapped his arse.

He stood back up facing her gobsmacked as Stacey moved from one foot to the other ready to carry on their battle.

“Oh you are so messing with the wrong dude.” Chase laughed then charged at her. Stacey quickly went to run but Chase grabbed her from behind. “I hope you’re not ticklish.”

“Wait! NO!” She cried out in laughter as Chase tickled her all over. As they struggled Stacey’s foot caught on something making them both fall. Chase managed to get Stacey to land on top of him. Both of them laughing in the process.

Catching their breaths Chase seemed content laying on the ground staring up at Stacey. While she had her arms at either side of his face on the ground with her legs were between his bent ones.

Stacey noticed the odd gaze he was giving her. “What? Is my hair all over the place…” She went to sit up but Chase grabbed her waist with one hand keeping her close.

“No, it’s… It’s pretty.” Gently he brushed her loose blonde hair back with his free hand.

Stacey could feel her heart beating much quicker than before. She wanted to say something but feeling his hand move from her hair to gently touch the side of her face made her speechless.

His blue eyes gazed keenly into her own.

“What you said earlier about maybe the reason why I’m here to find somebody…?” Chase asked with Stacey only being able to nod in response. “Do you think that this person could be you?”

A huge lump got caught in her throat as she swallowed. She still couldn’t find the words let alone produce them. All she could do is move her gaze away from his eyes. Onto his slightly parted kissable lips.

Chase noticed.

Before her brain cells could register Chase brought her closer to him. Her eyelids fluttered closed giving in to the opportunity of a lifetime while ignoring responsibility…

Until the sweet vocal sounds of Jared Leto from the song Kings and Queens broke the moment.

They both opened their eyes; their faces were so close to one another Stacey didn’t know what to do.

“You going to get that?” Chase asked casually.

Stacey met his gaze. “Oh, right. Yes of course.” Instantly she climbed off of him reaching into her back pocket grabbing Nat’s phone and answering it without thinking.

Completely missing the facepalm Chase gave to himself.

“Hello…” Stacey spoke into the phone.

“Oh thank God.” Nat’s voice was on the other end.

Stacey’s eyes widened at the surprise phone call “Natasha?!” She exclaimed getting Chase’s full attention as he stood to get to her side in a flash. “Are you ok, are you alright? Is JJ there?”

Stacey quickly put the phone on speaker as Nat answered. “We are, we’re both Ok. Stace, we’re in LA.”

“Fantastic news!” Chase beamed with relief.

“Nat that’s great, we’re…” Stacey continued.

“Woah there Stace.” Nat interrupted them. “We were caught by Billy.”

“What?!” Both Stacey and Chase said in unison.

They heard Natasha sigh on the other end. “Guys we got away but there’s something you need to know. Stacey, Col. Kerman is the deadbeat Godfather I told you about.”

“Oh God…” Stacey gasped as Chase just looked at her bewildered. “Nat, did he hurt you?”

“Not physically no.”

“What about Jameson?”

Nat didn’t hesitate to answer. “Yes, his men did.”

“Where are you both?” Chase had this look in his eyes that was clear what his intentions were. He wanted to go and get them.

“Guys there are more important…”

Chase interrupted Natasha “You guys are important, now tell me before I just jump into a car and start searching for you both all over this city!”

Stacey didn’t say anything, neither did Natasha for a moment. No doubt referring with Jameson Stacey thought.

“Alright,” Natasha gave in. “We’re in Burbank at a store called Hilary’s Vanity. 1018 North Hollywood.”

“Ok guys stay put, we’re on our way,” Chase said quickly heading back towards the house like a man on a mission.

Stacey went to follow suit till Natasha stopped her.

“Stace, listen to me. The military knows we’ve escaped and when Kerman finds out he’s going to be pissed. Please be careful.”

“We will, we’ll be as quick as we can.” She hung up seeing the number logged onto the phone. As she followed Chase she Googled the place finding it to be about half an hour drive away.

She caught up with Chase just as he re-entered the lounge. Both Jack and Mark were there on the couch drinking coffee.

Jack clocked Chase immediately as he leaned over grabbing his gun from where Marvin had thrown it earlier and placing it away in the back of his jeans. Standing up Jack heading towards him but as he caught up to him Chase shifted passed him.

“Chase?!” Jack was stunned by his action. “Please Chase I am sorry.” Jack tried to apologise again.

Chase stopped and turned to face him. “Not right now Jack I gotta head out. We’ll talk when I get back.”

“What?” Jack gaped at him, even Mark who was stunned by this sudden need to leave.

Stacey explained finding her trainers and putting them on. “Nat called, both she and Jameson are in LA. We’re going to get them.”

“No, you’re staying here!” Chase stated.

Stacey scoffed a laugh, “like hell I am. Besides I know exactly where they are and if you wanna know too I’m coming with you!”

“You could get hurt,” Chase argued

“So could you,” Stacey replied back.

Jack and Mark watched as the two of them bickered back and forth like an old married couple.

“Eugh… Fine!” Chase headed back towards the garage. “Stay here Jack till we get back.”

Stacey quickly gave Jack a peck on the cheek then caught up with Chase when he entered the garage. Climbing into the SUV the garage doors opened as Chase with Stacey’s directions sped off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things seem to be moving on well, except for poor Jack and Chase.
> 
> Writing-wise I have started on the first of the last three chapters! And things are getting exciting. In total there will be 37 (including the Epilogue.) 
> 
> I'm going to try and finish this then will probably upload all the last lot of chapters so if I'm quiet on here you know why.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy these and will see you soon!   
> G x


	30. City of Demons

 

The plan was working better than Anti had premeditated.

Anti along with his new partner in crime named Rob was quietly sitting in their stolen Lamborghini watching Jameson Jackson and his female companion.

It was sheer luck Robbie spotted them when they arrived at the setup camp of Col. Kerman earlier on. They were inside the trailer having their own fun with another soldier who Anti had not had the pleasure of meeting. Nor that he ever would considering he got a bullet blowing his skull open.

But Anti watched on as Robbie dealt with the guards on watch when he saw Jameson and his new bitch flea from the scene.

A new plan formed quickly inside his mind as Anti decided it was time to follow them.

They had ditched the military truck when they got to LA and occupied the Black stylish Lamborghini, much to the dismay of the business owner who it belonged to. Not that he would be complaining to anyone anytime soon after all Rob was hungry and Anti didn’t want to leave the poor boy starving. He still needed Schneep alive.

Even if he was complaining in the tightly compact back seat.

**“ _Quiet back there_ , or I’ll break EvErY sInGlE bOnE _in your body!_  ”** Anti snarled back at Schneep through the rear-view mirror. They had gagged and tied him then dumped him awkwardly back there. Needless to say he wasn’t happy.

Rob gave Anti a look which asked Anti why they’d brought him along? Anti was beginning to feel the same way.

Within a few moments they caught up with JJ, as he and the bitch entered a store called Hilary’s Vanity. Anti could just about see the girl asking the woman at the register to borrow their phone. She agreed as Anti watched with intent the conversation.

His grin grew wider as the call ended.

Anti giggled **“ ~~Looks like Chase and nurse Bride~~ are c _oming to the rescue_.”** Schneep suddenly went rigid when Anti turned to face him. **“ ~~Thought~~ _that might_  GRAB your attention!” **He turned back in the drivers’ seat starting up the engine.

Rob watched him with intent as they turned the corner moving down the back street nearby the store. Close enough to see the rear exit but back far enough to not draw attention.

As they waited Anti made his mind go onto Jack. He could feel just how useless he felt being left behind. So, all the others had ditched him to go off onto other missions Anti realised as they’re blood connection was still strong.

Ever since tasting and consuming Jack’s blood, he’s been able to have a lot more fun with the boy. That nice little dream was just a nice touch to really fuck up Jack. Which had worked perfectly.

Poor little Seán was missing his little Biish. It was adorable.

It also made Anti aware he’d be willing to do anything for her.

He just needed to figure out the best way to get Jack to come to him?

Rob groaned bringing Anti back from his thoughts as a familiar SUV came by. Anti saw Chase behind the wheel while sweet little Stacey was in the passenger side holding a mobile phone in her hand.

Anti glared at the phone as he had a vision of one of Jack’s memories of the black chick, Natasha, lending him her phone for him to contact Markiplier.

Anti faced Rob **“ _Get me that phone!_ ”**

Rob grinned when he climbed out of the car as Anti grabbed Dr Schneep by his doctor’s coat.

Glaring into his face Anti giggled **“ _Let’s give dear Chase some fun,_  ShAll We?”**

Schneep screamed as Anti dragged him out of the car flying up into the sky then dropping him into the perfect hiding spot.

Anti landed next to it as he peeked in at the mess Schneep was in. Then slammed the lid shut on top of him while Anti laughed.

* * *

 

“Well this is the place,” Chase said pulling up down the side street. It was shaded and cool in the late evening sun but still bright enough to see what was happening. Even though they hadn’t drawn any attention Chase still didn’t want to park on the main street.

“I’ll call them, let them know we're here,” Stacey said calling the shop. It answered after two rings with a kind sounding lady naming the store. “Oh Hi, my name is Stacey. My friends asked to use your phone a little while ago?”

“One second…” The line went quiet until Nat’s voice emerged.

“Stace?”

“Yeah it’s me, we’re in the ally out back.”

“That’s great, we’ll be with you in a sec.” Nat hung up.

Stacey ended the call still keeping the phone in hand as her elbow leaned out of the window. “They’re coming out.”

“Good…” Chase said but turned his attention solely on her. “Stace?”

“Yeah Chase?”

He took a breath before continuing “You erm, you never answered my question?”

Stacey met his questioning gaze remembering what had happened earlier. “Oh, yeah. Right…” She stumbled with her words not really knowing what to say.

“Did you mean it?” Chase asked eagerly but not to processive. “If I’m here for good, you would be interested in me?”

Stacey knew it was now or never, she had to tell him exactly how she felt but before she could someone grabbed her arm through the window. She screamed as Natasha’s phone was snatched out of her hand while the person’s fingernails scratched her hand.

She pulled back just as the thief took off.

“Son of a Bitch!” Chase swore leaping out of the SUV chasing after the guy.

“Chase! Wait!” Stacey tumbled with her seatbelt and just about managed to get out without tripping. She felt warm all of a sudden but it didn’t stop her going after Chase and the thief.

She could just about make out his purple hair and scrubby stripped sweatshirt.

“What the…?” She trailed off losing focus.

“Stace!” Shouted Natasha who quickly joined her side where she stopped before the SUV with Jameson by her side. Natasha grabbed her seeing how spaced out Stacey had become. “Stace? Stacey, what’s wrong?”

Jameson then spotted Chase upfront tackling someone to the ground. As he went to assist Chase was suddenly kicked up into the air then smashed into JJ as he returned back to earth knocking them to the ground.

Stacey came out of wherever her mind went off on to see both Chase and JJ hurt. “Oh my God.”

Both girls ran towards them. Stacey instantly helping Chase back onto his feet as Nat bent down next to Jameson assisting him.

“What happened?!” Natasha asked.

Chase’s attention was still upon the thief. “Who and what the fuck are you?!”

Stacey turned to see and was speechless. Standing a few metres away was the thumbnail of Jack dressed as a zombie.

Then Anti appeared at his side with his usual psychotic nature just as Stacey’s hand started to throb in pain.

**“HeLLo ALL! Did you _miss me_?!”** Anti grinned with amusement.

Jameson was back on his feet by Chase’s side, sword out ready just as Chase retrieved his gun. Natasha was by JJ’s side stunned at seeing Anti for the first time watching him glitch and twitch in an insane manner.

“What the hell is he on? Every single drug known to man?” Natasha spoke quietly to the others.

JJ met her gaze giving her a short shake of his head while Chase answered not once moving his gaze from Anti “Not drugs, that’s just him. But what about your new friend? What the hell is he, you’re new pet?!” He shouted at Anti.

Rob growled but Anti watched the four of them in amusement. **“I’ll get to Rob _in a moment_ but first…”** His attention went to JJ and Natasha. **“ _I’ve not met you yet?_ Jameson you’re _really_ punching above your wEiGhT tHeRe!”** Anti giggled then faced Chase and Stacey **“You two on the other hand ARE NOT!”** He laughed hysterically throwing his arms around.

Chase couldn’t help but fire a warning shot at him. It breezed past Anti’s hand but not once did he flinch.

**“ _That’s not nice Chase!_ You could’ve hurt my hand, isn’t that right StAcEy?”**

A raging shot of pain drove right through her hand sweeping up her arm as she screamed in pain. Chase went to catch her when Stacey’s knees gave way making her fall like a rag doll. Natasha got to her side as Chase held her close to him while JJ stepped in front of them shielding them from Anti.

Natasha saw the wound on Stacey’s hand and tried not to gasp in fear. What was merely a scratch before had turned into something only to be expected in a horror film. It was as if part of her flesh and muscle had been gouged out and the tear in her hand was extremely infected.

“I’ve never seen anything like this?!” Natasha tried to hold it together. “Stacey, Stacey can you hear me?!” She nudged her friend but got no response.

Anti and Rob found this all too amusing.

Chase glared at them “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!!!” He demanded only to make them laugh harder.

**“ _I’ve_ not done anything  but I would highly suggest _you find yourself_ De Gud Doctor IF you want to SaVe _hEr_ LifE.”**

Jameson faced Chase as they were surprised. “He’s here?”

Anti grinned. **“He is and still breathing _for now_. You should hurry though, Schneep has been through a lot and may not be much use if you don’t find him soon…” ** Anti grinned. **“ ~~Have fun~~!”**

With that, both Anti and Rob disappeared.


	31. Time to come clean

 

Why was it that every time Jack had believed something or tried something, it completely backfired.

First it was keeping the truth of who and what the egos truly were and that resulted in Chase still seemingly hating his guts for it. Now being with Mark attempting to see if there was any chance in hacking into what was left of his computer just didn’t work.

It was a long shot but it was something Jack hoped would’ve worked. Least then he wouldn’t have felt as if he was a complete failure.

Jack leaned back into Mark’s spare chair in his office groaning his frustration. They’d been in there since the guys had left trying everything they could think of to see if there was something they could do.

“I’m sorry buddy…” Mark said patting Jack on his knee. “After that, I can’t think of anything else we can do?”

Jack rubbed his hair in frustration then eventually gave in. “I know… Thanks for trying Mark I appreciate it.”

“I wish I could do more.”

“You’ve done great,” Jack reassured him. “I guess the only way I’ll be finding out is when I tear my computer apart if there is anything left to salvage.”

Mark faced him “Well when you do. Skype me and we’ll see if we can sort this out together…” Jack grinned at him as Mark continued, “Come on, lets order in some pizza. I’ll treat you to that disgusting crime to society that you love so much.”

“There is nothing wrong with pineapple on pizza!” Jack stated as Mark made a gagging noise. “Doesn’t Amy like it?”

Mark shook his head “Her only downside.”

Jack laughed “I’m telling her you said that.”

“No you won’t, besides I think I already told her.” Jack laughed again. “Come on, let’s order before I change my mind.” Mark went to open Google until his skype account opened. Both Bob and Wade were calling him. Mark stared at the clock on his desktop and swore.

“What is it?” Jack asked concerned, “look I don’t mind waiting if you want to chat to them?”

“It’s not that,” Mark stated, “We erm, decided to do a let’s play together based on a new fan-made game of yours.”  

Jack was taken aback. “Really?”

Mark nodded “Yep, it’s a multi-player one based surprisingly on your egos saving your life.” Mark laughed slightly “Apparently they got the idea from some of your recent outros?”

“Stories Untold…” Jack thought and was stunned someone had created a game so quickly. “My god, I had no idea one even existed?”

“It’s still a demo but it was something us three wanted to do to let the fans know we’re thinking of you and to raise money for a charity you support.”

“God, Mark thank you… You didn’t have to do this …” Jack tried not to get emotional.

“Don’t start crying Jack you’ll set me off!” Mark too was trying to hold it in but Jack just grabbed him into a hug. They stayed like that for a moment until Mark’s phone started to ring.

It was Wade.

“You’d probably want to answer that,” Jack said pulling away.

Mark nodded and answered it “Hey there Wade, yeah I’m ok. Yeah I’m still ready, just give me a second ok… Ok bye.” Mark hung up. “It should only take an hour,” Mark said.

“Mark it’s fine, do it I really mean that. And thank you again.”

Mark gave Jack another hug then gave him his mobile. “No one should call as they all know what we’re doing tonight with the stream, so feel free to order as much pineapple on pizza as you wish. I’ve set up an account with them.”

Jack scoffed a laugh. “Alright, you want anything?”

“I’ll be good till after this, see you in a bit,” Mark said.

Jack stood up and waved him goodbye leaving him alone in his studio. As he closed the door he could hear Bob and Wade speak out through his speakers. He honestly wanted to talk to them but he knew that would just be another terrible idea.

With emotions running through Jack quickly made it to the main bathroom turning on the taps in the sink washing his face with cool water. Looking at himself in the mirror Jack saw his eyes were sore, he looked tired and felt it. His energy seemed to have vanished just like his self-esteem.

He hadn’t felt like this since the end of December last year.

This time he just couldn’t see a light at the end of the tunnel. How were they all going to get out of this. It was all good trying to keep a positive mental attitude but when the stakes were this high against him, how could he get past it.

Would the guys be able to stay if unable to go back to wherever they came from or would they be taken somewhere against their will to be tested on like lab rats. Would Jack be forced to go with them, never to be seen again by friends or family again.

Never to be able to see Signe.

Jack leant his head against the mirror as he just let all of his emotions go. There was no point in holding it all in. It wasn’t doing him any good and it wouldn’t help the others if they needed his aid.

_Yeah right… For what? Game reviews?_ His subconscious scoffed.

Jack sat on the edge of the bath trying to block those thoughts out of his mind.

But they just kept on coming,

_Or better still how about for relationship advice considering how much you care for Signe?_

“Shut it.” Jack tried to calm down.

_After all, you believe you are doing her a favour keeping her out of this when the truth is you’re the real monster Seán…_

“That’s enough!”

_Not showing that you care for her to let her know you are alive and well? What kind of boyfriend does that to the one he loves!_

“I said enough!” Jack stood and smashed his fist into the mirror. It cracked as Jack stepped back shocked at what he’d just done. He’s never been violent in his life, never once lost control and now the bathroom mirror was cracked all over as his clenched fist bled.

_A monster, that’s who._

Jack had to get out of there, he left the bathroom not wanting to look back only stopping when Mark’s phone began to ring.

Nobody should be calling? Jack thought retrieving the phone from his pocket only to see Signe’s face on the screen.

Jack had to brace himself before his knees gave way. Wiping the tears away from his face as Signe’s face was blurred through them. He didn’t know what to do.

Should he answer it and tell her the truth and possibly endangering her life or did he ignore it making her believe he was in a coma with no one able to see him and never knowing the truth.

_Time to prove yourself, are you a monster yes or no?_

Jack answered the phone.

“Signe…” Jack spoke into the phone. “Signe… It’s me, Seán.”

No reply.

Jack tried to hold it together. “Woosher, please I know this was the last thing you were expecting but it’s really me. It’s a long story if you would let me try and explain it? Woosh, are you there?”

On the other end there was a load of commotion then a woman screamed in the background. Jack’s heart began to race as he screamed out to her.

“SIGNE!!!”

Hysterical laughter filled his ear when Anti’s voice said: **“Your tiny anger ball isn’t very happy with you Seán…”**

“Anti?!” Jack gasped feeling both fear and anger wash over him. “What have you done with her!”

Anti giggled **“Wouldn’t you like to know.”**

“Goddamnit Anti! What do you want?!” Jack cried out fear evident in his voice.

**“You know what I want… But this is about what you want Jacky… If you want Woosher to be alive and well you’d better come alone. You know how bored I get when I have a knife in my hand without you to play with.”** He laughed down the phone.

“Where are you?” Jack managed to say.

**“There’s a new construction site nearby the beach in the nicer parts of LA. You can’t miss it. We’ll be waiting for your arrival.”** Anti said, **“But hurry, her neck would look so much nicer with a _bloody necklace_ …”** Anti giggled hysterically as he hung up.

“No! Anti!” Jack tried to dial again but for some reason he couldn’t. His mind filled with the image of Signe in the lift, her throat slashed as her dead cold eyes stared at him.

There was no time, he had to go to her.

Quickly finding Google, he searched for new construction sites on LA’s beachfront. There was only one. A huge hotel complex was being built but due to strike action the place hadn’t been touched in the past couple of weeks. Jack quickly closed the app opening the video messaging app on Mark’s phone. He left a video telling Mark what’s happened then left the phone on the counter in the kitchen. Heading to the garage grabbing his hoodie on the way out as Chica emerged with Sam riding on her back.

His eye looked troubled seeing how Jack was acting.

Jack quickly bent down to them. “I’m sorry Sam but I’ve gotta go.” Sam went to jump up onto him but Jack stopped him. “You can’t come with me, not this time buddy.”

Sam whined as did Chica.

Jack quickly fussed Chica and Sam. “I’ve left a note on Mark’s phone, make sure he and the others get it.”

Sam nodded as he cried as Jack left through the garage entrance shutting the door behind him.


	32. Getting the team back together

 

They found Dr Schneep in a dumpster around the corner from where they were. He was tied up, gagged and was laying within at least a couple days’ worth of trash. The smell wasn’t all that great either but he was alive.

Chase climbed into it as Jameson passed his sword to him for Chase to sliced the cable ties off of Schneep’s wrists and ankles. Schneep ripped off the gag from his mouth.

“Chase, Jameson. Itz so gud to see you both!” Schneep was truly thankful for seeing the two of them.

Passing the sword back to JJ, Chase helped Schneep out of the container before grabbing him into a hug. “I’m so glad you’re alive!”

Schneep was overwhelmed by Chase but was pleased to see his friend. “Chase, I am fine.” Schneep pulled away to see the state Chase was in. There was worry in his eyes. “Wat’s happened?” His first thought immediately went to Jack.

Jameson was already heading off as Chase took Schneep’s arm “It’s Stacey.”

“Lead de way!” Schneep stated.

Back at the SUV they saw Jameson opening the side back door just as they caught up with him. Jameson stood back allowing Schneep inside. Laying on the back seats was Stacey. Her eyes were shut but she was conscious as she trembled while perspiring all over. Another woman knelt on the floor by her side doing her best to assist her.

This must’ve been Natasha, Stacey’s friend who Stacey had mentioned a few times obviously caring about her. Seeing how Natasha was with Stacey right this moment the feelings were mutual.

Natasha turned to face Schneep the worry evident in her voice. “I’ve never seen anything like this before? Can you help her?”

Schneep got closer as Natasha lifted Stacey’s right hand displaying the deep infected claw mark. He took in a sharp inhale of breath seeing the deep gouge in her hand while dark spindly veins grew from it swarming throughout her hand. Stacey’s nails were bruised whilst the sides congealed with blood.    

“Where iz my medical bag?!” Schneep asked still observing the infection.

“Stace put everything she had left from your supply in her backpack,” Natasha stated then turned to Chase. “Where is it?”

“It’s back at Mark’s,” Chase said fixated on Stacey.

Schneep turned to Chase and Jameson. “Ten get uz to Marks!”

Jameson wasted no time in getting into the passenger side as Chase took one last glance at Stacey then slid the door shut. Chase jumped into the driver’s seat, put the SUV into gear speeding off down the alleyway back onto the main street while trying not to break any speed limits along the way.

During the early evening LA traffic Chase swerved and drove through it like a skilled formula one race driver. Jameson kept a keen eye on him but made no attempt to make conversation. JJ was very good at reading people and he knew Chase was solely focused on one thing only. To get Stacey to safety.

He’d been watching Chase closely with Stacey the past two days when they weren’t separated. Chase had grown fond of Stacey not exactly like he had with Natasha but something seemed to be there.

As they left the majority of the traffic behind, Jameson gently touched Chase’s shoulder. Chase glanced his way as JJ gave him a reassured but sympathetic nod then drew away.

“Thanks JJ.” Chase managed to get out while watching the road but took a quick glance in the rear-view mirror. Schneep and Natasha were doing their best to keep Stacey cool and comfortable as Schneep ripped part his doctor’s jacket tying a tourniquet just above Stacey’s wrist. Doing his best to stop the infection from spreading further.

It seemed to be working.

Another fifteen minutes and Chase was driving up to Mark’s home just as two familiar silhouettes landed in the front garden. Chase sped up the drive stopping by the garage as Marvin transformed back into his usual self at the front porch when Jackaboy moved to the SUV.

“Guys?!” Jackaboy was startled “what are you doing out?”

Chase climbed out of the SUV ignoring Jackaboy at the same time the side door opened. Natasha climbed out being joined by Jameson at her side as Schneep carried Stacey out.

Jackaboy stopped in his tracks seeing Stacey.

“Henrik give her to me,” Chase asked and Schneep obliged. Carrying her in his arms Chase wasted no time in rushing past Jackaboy as well as Marvin with JJ by his side opening the front door getting them all inside.

Chase rushed to the main lounge placing her upon the corner sofa. Her eyes fluttered open seeing Chase.

“Chase…?” Her voice was barely a whisper.

“It’s ok Stace, Schneep is here. He’s going to make you better.” Chase reassured her the best he could as he kissed her forehead. She was burning up.

Schneep touched his shoulder. “Let me work my friend,” he spoke gently.

Chase just nodded and stepped back giving him the space he needed.

Natasha spoke up, “Where’s her bag?”

Marvin answered, “Last time I saw it she took it into Jack.”

“Go get it.” She turned to Jackaboy as Marvin went off. “We need cold water, ice and plenty of towels. If there’s an ice pack bring it too.”

“I’m on it.” Jackaboy went off with JJ by his side to assist. Natasha instantly went back to Stacey helping Schneep remove as much as her clothing as possible.

All Chase could do was watch on feeling terrible. Blaming himself for getting Stacey hurt and for lashing out at Jack. If he hadn’t have acted so foolish, he would’ve had a clear head when Natasha called and the others would’ve probably still have been here. The three of them could’ve gone to get them while Stacey stayed here safe and sound.

But no. He just had to lash out at everyone while threatening to kill one of his closest friends. Now he was probably watching the only woman that seemed to have had a genuine interest him die and it was all his fault.

Chase leant against the wall sliding down it as he buried his face in his hands.

_Woof!_

Chase lifted his head to see Chica’s face staring back at him while Sam stood on her head too staring at him intently.

“Not now, Ok?!” Chase said. “I’m not in the mood.”

Sam started to whine waving his two front optic nerves at him as he pointed out of the room towards the kitchen area then back at him while making weird gestures.

“Sam please not now, go outside and play. The both of you.” Chase told them to leave.

Sam gave him a glare as Chica whimpered. They both faced one another as Sam nodded at her then she ran off into the hall. Chase sighed, “Great now them too hate me also.” He rested his head back watching everything before him unfold.

The others all returned, Jackieboy had a bowl full of water and ice as Jameson sliced towels to give to him while Marvin retrieved Stacey’s bag giving it to Schneep. Schneep took out various medical things treating Stacey’s hand while Natasha placed the wet pieces of towels over her friend’s body. They all worked in perfect symmetry while Chase wanted nothing more to bury his troubles in a glass of Whisky… Maybe a bottle.

Just then both Chica and Sam reappeared, Sam holding a phone in his grasp waving it at Chase then throwing it at his head.

“OWW!” The phone landed at Chase’s side as he rubbed the side of his head. “Sam! That wasn’t nice.” He stood picked up the phone but his attention was all on Sam. “I told you,” he used the phone to point at Sam. “I wasn’t in the mood.” Chase finished slamming the phone down on the top shelve of the bookcase nearby him. “Now go, both of you.”

Chica glared at him unimpressed as Sam’s mood turned worse. He leapt from Chica’s back onto the back of a chair nearby where Chase was while his eyeball formed into his mouth screaming while bashing his optic nerves onto the chair in a tantrum!

Chase just stood there gobsmacked.

Jackaboy turned seeing what was happening. “Chase what did you do to him?!”

Even Marvin and JJ stared in their direction stunned.

“Somebody please make him stop!” Natasha asked as Sam screamed louder.  

“What on earth is that racket?” Mark suddenly appeared in the room rushing in then stopped seeing everyone there.

Sam instantly stopped hearing Mark. He swiftly jumped from the chair onto Chase’s head making him lose his balance then landed onto the top shelve as Chase landed on his arse on the floor.

“Sam!” He glared up at Sam who had grabbed the phone again, then jumped and landed on Chase’s stomach finally scurried off towards Mark holding his phone up to him.

“Finally, her temperature’s going down.” Natasha breathed a sigh of relief getting everyone’s attention.

Schneep too seem reassured. “De infection iz going too but she will need rest.”

Chase climbed back onto his feet rushing to Stacey’s side. She seemed more peaceful as she did earlier.

“My God, what happened?” Mark asked walking towards them ignoring Sam.   

Schneep faced Mark smiling at him while offering out his hand. “Mark, it’z an honour to meet you at last.” Mark graciously took his hand slightly startled seeing him. “Stacey waz attacked by some sort of Zombie? I guessed it waz another one of Kerman’s ideaz!”  

Mark stared at him “Zombie???” Jameson nodded in agreement getting Mark’s attention. “You’re Jameson right?” Again JJ nodded. “This is a lot to take in.”

“You’re telling me,” Natasha spoke up from Stacey’s side. “I’m Natasha by the way, Stacey’s friend.”

“Hi!” Mark replied.

Sam suddenly broke into the space between them all jumping up and down still holding the mobile high above his head.

“Aww Sammy, you adorable little guy!” Jackaboy said making Sam stop to stare at him. “You were worried about Stace weren’t you and wanted us to call for help.”

Sam lowered the phone onto the ground as his eye grew larger in stunned surprise.

Schneep too looked at him “You clever boy but Stacey iz going to be ok.”

Sam instantly eye optic nerved (or facepalmed as we would say)

Mark knelt down and picked up his phone going to put it into his back pocket. “Thanks Sam.”

Sam looked up seeing what Mark was doing and instantly freaked out again.

“What is with you?” Chase said bewildered by his actions.

Both JJ and Natasha watched him, seeing his intent on Mark’s phone. They glanced at one another as Nat guessed. “I think Sam wants you to use your phone Mark?”

Sam stopped, faced Natasha as if she was the most wonderful thing on this earth and nodded intensely.

“Looks like Jack isn’t the only one who understands Sam,” Marvin spoke up. “That’s a point, where is he?”

Everyone looked at one another as Mark said: “Last time I saw him, he was going to order pizza…” Mark trailed off looking at him phone then quickly unlocked it. On the screen there was a notification displaying a new video note. The title of it simple read: From Jack.

Mark clicked on it without a second thought.

A video message appeared with Jack staring out of the screen looking terrified.

“Mark… Guys… When you get this, I won’t be here… Signe phoned…” Jack trailed off trying not to get upset. “Anti has her.” He wiped his eyes trying to hold it together. “I can’t let him harm her, I just can’t. He’s holding her at the new construction site by the beach front.”

He stopped again taking a deep breath looking back into the camera. “Chase… You have every right to hate me. I am so sorry I never told you or any of you. I hope you can forgive me…”

“To the rest of you … Thank you for everything you’ve done. Stacey you are one of the kindest and bravest people I’ve ever met. Natasha, I would’ve liked to have gotten to know you more. I hope both you and JJ are happy together… Sam, you are one of the best things that have ever happened to me. I love you buddy.”

Jack stopped once more before he continued. “Mark, you’ve been the greatest friend I could have ever asked for. When I get Signe out of there please come get her and tell her...” tears fell from his face. “Tell her I love her.”

“Goodbye.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finished writing this fiction! Yey! But I'm going to spread out the uploads of chapters.  
> You'll get 33-35 tomorrow then 36 and the epilogue Thursday. :)  
> I've really enjoyed writing this!


	33. Sa-y GoOdB-ye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I lied... Here's another one!!!

 

The sign on the wired fence read: ‘Pacific Palisades Grand hotel. Beautiful Sea Views and Private Beach for all guests. Spacious rooms and suite accommodations. Indoor and outdoor pool. Coming soon.’

From the state of the site, soon was a far-off destination.

Jack had parked Mark’s van a little further away as he snuck towards the site. It was getting dark and just like in most eerily games he’d played a clash of thunder erupted in the sky. Followed shortly by a flash of lightning with the first sign of rain.

“Great!” Jack groaned under his breath pulling his hood up rushing to find the entrance into the abandoned site. The main gates were still chained up. He’d have to find another way in. Walking steadily around the outside Jack kept checking to see if there was another way in, and he found one. It just happened to be a few metres down a narrow passageway right by the cliff's edge overlooking the beach and sea below.

Holding onto the fencing Jack carefully looked over the edge regretting it instantly. Even though he didn’t have his glasses he could easily see just how high up he was along with what he’d be facing if he lost his footing.

“Bastard did this on purpose…” Jack spoke taking a deep breath as he grabbed hold of the wired fence, pulling himself along the edge towards the cut opening. The rain fell heavier when his trainers began to slide in and out of the sludge that before was solid ground. Taking another step his left foot fell through the edge as it gave way.

“Shit!” Jack gripped the fence tightly while his heart began to race. “Don’t look down, you’re doing ok. Just keep moving.” Jack encouraged himself dragging himself up as he slipped along the edge, taking his time until he felt where the wire was cut. Jack wasted no time crawling through the gap feeling relief getting through.

Catching his breath back Jack ran towards the partly built hotel getting under cover. From his knees down he was covered in mud while his hoodie was soaked. Sneaking through a plastic sheeting covering a makeshift doorway Jack was inside. It was cold, damp and dark throughout. The only difference from outside was there was no rain.

Jack retrieved the flashlight he grabbed from Mark’s garage from his pocket and switched it on. It illuminated what was to be the hotel but instead resembled more of a dilapidated large warehouse with a large extension on its sides and its roof. Building equipment and materials were still all over the place on crate pallets not been touched in days. The dust was evident to that.

Coming alone was a bad idea Jack’s mind almost screamed at him but he couldn’t risk having Anti hurt Signe. He just hoped the others would get his message and not only save Signe but himself as well. Otherwise Jack was sure he’d probably not make it out alive. Picking up his courage Jack steadily made his way through the site checking every nook and cranny he went past. Shadows danced all over as strange eerily sounds filled the empty space.

“It’s nothing, just the rain outside and the usual structure noises. Nothing to – AAGH!” Jack dived for cover as something small and hairy jumped on his back. As he turned on the floor the light shined upon a rat giving him evils then scurried away.

“Fuck…” Jack groaned picking himself up and dusting himself down until he froze hearing the rat squeal out in pain.

Jack focused the light on where the rat went. He could see half of it laying on the floor then slide away as something dragged it out of sight. A large lump got caught in Jack’s throat seeing the smear of blood from where the rat had been.

“It could be a cat…” Jack thought even though the size of the rat was similar to one of a cat. “Or a dog, a very large dog…” Jack gently took a step forward but knew to keep his distance. Enough horror games always told him going towards a scene like this was always a bad idea.

Jack decided to call out quietly. “Anti…? Are you there?” He swallowed the lump keeping the light focused on where ratty had been slaughtered. “If you’re doing this to freak the hell out of me, good job you’ve succeeded.” Jack took one smaller step as the rat’s lifeless body came hurling towards him.

“AAAAGGGHHH!” Jack jumped back as the rat hit the side of a metal pillar sliding down it leaving another trail of blood. “JESUS FUCKING CHRIST!”

“Anti you-” Jack went to scream until a load of spiders came crawling out from all over. All large black motherfucking spiders just like in the final scene from the film arachnophobia, all of which rushed forwards towards him.  

“No… No, no, no, no, NO!” Jack backed away then turned and ran as the eight-legged monsters chased after him.

As he ran Jack could see more of the things emerging from crevasses, behind various objects as well as hanging down from the empty spaces in the ceiling. Picking up objects along the way; bricks, odd pieces of timber, a forgotten shovel. Jack threw them at the cluster of spiders while he tried to get away.

Until one of them dropped right in front of his face.

Jack’s body instantly jerked back as the spider swayed from the strand of silk from its abdomen, stretching its legs out as if it was to roleplay one of the face huggers from Alien. Using the torch, Jack swung at it as hard as possible making it swivel around and away from him.

Dodging it Jack quickly carried on as the cluster gained on him. While he turned a corner Jack came face to face with a freight elevator. He ran to it trying to open it realising the elevator wasn’t on his level. Jack punched the down button hearing it come to life as it slowly began its journey down to him.

Jack kept on hitting it. “Come on, come on, come on!” He looked over his shoulder as lightning lit up the sky. It created enormous shadows on the wall of the spiders gaining closer and closer.

The lift was still a few metres high.

“Shit!” Jack looked around the place. Seeing a fire extinguisher Jack grabbed it releasing the safety on it and tested it. Foam shot from its nozzle. Jack just hoped it was enough.

As the first lot came around Jack sprayed the spiders instantly. They flinched back but as more of them arrived climbing up the support bars and walls it was difficult to keep them back. Jack found himself back up against the gate of the elevator struggling to fight them off. Especially as the extinguisher began to run on empty.

“Oh no, not now?!” Jack shook the extinguisher as it coughed the last of the foam out. “Fuck!” Jack threw the whole thing at the swarm as they were feet away from him. Ready to pounce.

The elevator stopped to a halt as the cage door unlocked. Jack opened and slammed it shut behind him punching the up button as the spiders dived at him, their bodies hitting the gate as the lift gradually raised from the ground floor.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief bending over resting his hands on his knees. That was so surreal he thought to himself. He truly hated spiders.

A fear of heights and spiders… What else was Anti going to throw at him.

The elevator stopped and the cage door unlocked once more. Jack opened it and cautiously walked out. He was certain Anti had saved the best till last. As long as Signe got out of here safe and sound Anti could do what the hell he liked to Jack.

Long as his tiny Biish was safe.

Leaving the elevator behind Jack held his flashlight in his right hand finding himself on a solid floor in a wide-open space. There were still huge gaps in the floor displaying the metal supports which held the cement. The floor was almost barren apart from him and one other.

“Anti!” Jack stared out as Anti had his back towards him while he gazed out over the sea in the distance.

Jack kept his courage positive while taking a few more steps keeping an eye out if Signe was near as well as watching Anti. “I’m here as you asked, now let Signe go!”

Anti’s laughter stopped Jack in his tracks.

**“Let Signe go… _HAhaHAhaHA!_ And how do you suppose _I do that_?!” ** Anti giggled but didn’t turn around.

“What do you mean? Stop fooling around and let her go!”

Anti laugher turned hysterical **“YoU’rE such a FOOL!!!”** Anti faced Jack grinning wickedly, **“You _honestly_ believe that I have your precious _Woosh_?!”**

“You have!” Jack declared. “I heard her, you called me from her phone!” Jack added hastily almost doubting himself.

**“Just like you were attacked by spiders a moment ago?”** Anti glared at him teasingly **“Looks like one of them came for the ride…”** His eyes shifted to Jack’s right hand.

Jack stared down at it to find a large spider clasped around it. “AAGH!” Jack screamed shaking his hand as the spider fell and landed with a crack on the floor as it rolled. Anti fell to the floor in fits of laughter as Jack stared at the spider as it fizzled out forming into the flashlight.

**“That was SO FUNNY!”** Anti kept on giggling to himself. **“Your face is a picture! Just wait until you remember it all…”**

“What are you-Aagh!” Jack dropped to his knees as previous memories flash past his eyes: His nightmare of Signe being murdered, the cluster of spiders which were never really there and finally the phone call on Mark’s phone. The screen never read Signe’s number but Natasha’s.

The visions vanished as Jack gasped for air as in the distance Anti dangled Natasha’s phone in his hands.

**“It was all in your head… Boy… How did you like being my puppet?”**

“You arsehole!” Jack grabbed the flashlight throwing it as it collided with Anti’s forehead.

Dropping the phone Anti glared at Jack as he took a step towards him. Jack immediately went to run until Anti dissolved then emerged right before him, grabbing him by his hoodie then shoving him up against a metal post. Jack’s feet dangled a few inches off of the ground.

“LET ME GO!” Jack protested trying to fight back until Anti shoved his face into Jack’s.

**“ _I was going to be fair_ but now YoU’vE pIsSeD ME OFF!” ** Anti snarled then grinned into Jack’s terrified face. **“Time for you to say GoOdByE!”**


	34. Egos to the Rescue

 

Everyone stared at the phone. Even Chica and Sam were quiet as Sam was quite upset after hearing Jack’s words. Everybody there was just as shocked. All except Chase who was ready to explode.

“No fucking way…” He ranted “How could he have been so God damn foolish to go off on his own?! And you!” He charged at Mark, “how the hell could you have let him go!”

“WHAT?!” Mark exclaimed, “How is this my fault? I didn’t know this had happened?”

“Then where the fuck were you!” Chase demanded.

Mark stood up for himself. “In my studio. If I had known I’d never have let him go off on his own.”

Chase snorted “So your YouTube career is more important than your friendship, shows how much you care!”

“At least I never shoved a gun in his face!” Mark retaliated.

That was it. The others watched on in slow motion as Chase’s clenched his fists and struck Mark in the face. Mark managed to step back bracing himself then retaliated by returning the favour. His fist caught Chase’s jaw but Chase recovered as he charged at him tackling him to the ground.

Time suddenly sped back up as Marvin, Jackaboy, Schneep and Jameson tried to break them apart. Sam had quickly run for cover with Chica as Natasha watched on bewildered.

Jackaboy and Schneep dragged Chase off of Mark while JJ and Marvin helped Mark up but still held onto him as neither one of them wanted to back down.

“You arsehole!” Chase screamed at him.

Mark screamed back “At least I’m not the one with the guilty conscience.”

“Guy’s enough!” Marvin shouted.

“Yeah, this isn’t helping anyone!” Jackaboy added.

“Chase, calm down. We’re all friendz ere!” Schneep stated.

“Fuck you!” Chase ignored everyone still glaring at Mark

“No thank you, Septiplier was bad enough. Chaseiplier is just revolting!” Mark too ignored everyone.

Natasha sighed “My God…” She glared at all the men in the room and shouted: “COLONEL BILL KERMAN IS MY GOD-FATHER!!!”

Every single one of them froze as they stared at her. Apart from JJ who had immediately let go of Mark joining her by her side just in case the guys retaliated. Thankfully they were too stunned not to.

“Now that you’ve all stopped acting like a bunch of babbling bubbling band of baboons… Eugh…” She sighed knowing she’d watched far too many reruns of Harry Potter thanks to her brother. “None of this is important! It doesn’t matter who was where or whatever! All that matters is how to save Jack!”  

JJ couldn’t help but smile at her.

Mark looked back at Chase apologetically “Natasha is right, we need to get to them both before Anti hurts them.”

Chase nodded in agreement. “I can’t let Jack go through this believing I hate him. We should go, now!”

Schneep shook his head, “Anti couldn’t possible have Signe.”

They all turned to face him as Jackaboy said: “But she phoned Jack, on Mark’s phone?” Jackaboy faced Mark. “Right?”

“That’s what Jack said in his message,” Marvin added. “We all heard it.”

Just then Stacey stirred in her sleep mumbling something. Natasha dropped to her side “Stace, what is it sis?” She leaned in closer as Stacey repeated herself. Natasha faced the others repeating the words. “Robbie… Phone…?”

Chase clicked on immediately. “Mark, check your incoming call log and see who called last.”

Mark checks and stares at his screen. “It wasn’t Signe… It’s the number Jack’s been calling me from.”

“My phone?” Natasha stated as Stacey nodded then went back to sleep. “How?!” She asked stunned by it all.

Schneep sat down on the armrest of the sofa removing his glasses. “Anti’s been manipulating Jack… He’s been managing to do this since he tasted Jack’s blood when Anti had him in the truck.”

“My God…” Mark was stunned remembering the state Jack was in when he went to see him when Jack got up. He said he was alright but Mark noticed some blood on the bedsheets. Jack said he accidentally caught the bandage on his neck during his sleep but what if it was Anti harming him. Mark had to save his friend.

“I’m coming with you!” Mark spoke up, “Before anyone of you try to stop me I know which construction site Jack was on about. I know how to get there quickly.” Mark said determinedly.

As Jackaboy went to argue Schneep got in “Tatz a gud idea Mark.” Jackaboy faced Schneep with confusion. “With Mark az de driver, you hav someone ready on standby to get you all outta ter!”

“Schneep is right,” Chase added. “If I’m driving I won’t be much use to be able to help defend us if we get attacked to and from the place.”

“Well I guess that settles it, let’s go!”

“Gud luck!” Schneep said.

Chase stops to look at him. “You’re not coming?”

“Az much az I want to, I’m not 100% up with going against Anti. And I am sure Natasha wud appreciate me staying ere to help look after Stacey.” Schneep said sounding exhausted.

Natasha walked to his side. “I would welcome the company Doctor.” She smiled at him then returned back to JJ. “You be careful, I want you back in one piece ok?” She finished straightening his bowtie and brushing down his waistcoat.

Jameson took hold of her hands and kissed her on the cheek. Then signed the words ‘I love you’ to her.

“Ok, now can we go?!” Jackaboy asked.

JJ nodded as Chase threw the keys of the SUV to Mark which he caught in one hand. As they all turned to leave Sam instantly dived upon the back of the couch whinging.

Chase stopped to look back at him, “Come on then.” He sighed as Sam beamed in delight leaping onto Chase’s shoulder as they headed out to save their friend.

* * *

 

Jackaboy, Jameson, Chase, Marvin and Mark along with Sam perched on Chase’s shoulder were coming up towards the construction site. The weather was getting worse pouring down hard with rain as the thunderstorm covered over most of LA. Chase sat up in front with Mark and even with his arm getting wet he didn’t complain.

Sam to some extent did as he moved to Chase’s other shoulder.

“A little rain won’t hurt you buddy,” Jackaboy said in the back with Marvin and Jameson.  

Sam gave him a look as Mark slowed down.

“What’s wrong?” Chase asked.

“It’s my van. Coming up on the left. Jack must’ve taken it.” Mark drove up to it.

Marvin held out his palm facing the van closing his eyes. “He’s not in there Mark, he left it there almost 20minutes ago.” He moved his hand again towards the site. “He walked up to the site, found a way in and headed inside.”

“Can you sense him?” Mark asked stunned by Marvin’s abilities.

“Use the force Marvin, use the force!” Chase added doing a rather good impression of Alec Guinness while getting a slide glance from Mark.

Marvin slapped Chase over the head with his hand as he reopened his eyes “No I can’t but he is definitely inside.”

“Good then let’s-hey!” Jackaboy cried out as Marvin grabbed his arm. “Why do you lot always stop me from leading?!”

“We have company,” Marvin stated staring out of the windscreen.

All of them leaned forward seeing in the distance a troop of soldiers moving in synchronised action towards the site. Leading the troops was Billy Kerman.

“Kerman’s with them,” Jackaboy stated using his X-ray vision to single him out. He felt JJ next to him shift in his seat staring right where he was, his hand touching the top of his cane gently.

Marvin too noticed as well along with JJ’s black eye and cut lip. Now knowing who Natasha was related too they all had their own ideas on what happened while they were parted.

“Mark,” Chase said, “You need to stay in the car ok.”

Seeing the number of soldiers out there Mark agreed.

“Have you got a weapon?” Jackaboy asked, “You know just in case?”

Marvin pipped up. “Oh I can magically get you anything you’d like? A gun, sword, a grenade launcher?!”

Mark stared at him as did JJ and Chase. Jackaboy however said, “Well jeez, how about a tank or better yet a jet fire filled with missiles!”

Marvin glared at Jackaboy. “I’m trying to be useful.”

“You’re not!” Jackaboy childishly added.

Sam groaned and jumped from Chase to Mark standing to attention. JJ smiled at Sam as Chase said: “Jack will be proud of you little buddy.”

Sam beamed as the guys made their move.

“Wait a sec,” Mark added quickly. “What if I need to contact you, you know if I need to warn you of something?”

Marvin paused, snapped his fingers as 5 sets of in-ear communication devices appeared out of nowhere. “Here, now we can all keep in touch.” He passed the all one. When he got to JJ he added “Your one has a touchpad on the outside. Click once for yes, two for no. We’ll hear bleeps instead of speech.”

JJ placed it in his ear and tested it. Using Morse code he tapped: .- .. ..  --. --- --- -..

“Yeah JJ got ya loud and clear!” Chase said.

“My Morse code is a bit rusty, what did he say?” Mark asked.

“All Good,” Marvin added.

“Great, now can we go?!” Jackaboy asked desperately.

JJ tapped: -.-- . ...

“Finally!” Jackaboy declared sliding open the door jumping out being followed by JJ and Marvin.

Chase turned back to Mark and said “Yes. JJ said yes. We’ll be back.” Chase said leaving Mark and Sam joining the others.

“Be careful you guys!” Mark spoke over the comms.

“We always are…” Chase added as all four of them stood together staring out at the scene before them the rain not bothering them in the slightest. “So, we doing the usual or something bit more dramatic.”

Jackaboy stated “We need to keep that lot away from Jack and Anti. I suggest Chase and Marvin team up and deal with them while JJ and I go find Jack. Agreed?”

Chase and Marvin both agreed as JJ tapped: -.-- . ... again.

“Good, then let’s go.”


	35. The Final Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long chapter... Enjoy!

 

Having his body slam into and through another partition wall Jack landed painfully on the other side. Coughing through the dust and debris while Anti casually walked through the hole Jack’s body made. Anti looked amused as Jack tried to crawl away from him.

**“What’s wrong? Aren’t you hAvIng FUn?** ” Anti giggled watching Jack continue to crawl through the dirt. **“Don’t you Want TO Play anyMore?”**

Jack’s whole body ached. That last stint really didn’t help matters and his energy was draining from him. He couldn’t keep fighting like this. There had to be another way to get through to him.

That’s if he was willing to listen to reason. If he didn’t freak out even more than usual and really try to kill him.

It was the last thing Jack had to try.

“Anti listen to me for a second, you don’t have to do this?” Jack stopped crawling turning his head around to try to see Anti.

**“But where’s the fun in that?!”** He giggled jumping and landing in a crouched position before Jack.

Jack faced him seeing his black eyes turn red. That was not a good sign.

“Anti, have you ever thought as to why you do these things?” Anti twitched as Jack continued “What is it that makes you want to kill me?”

Anti gave Jack an odd look, **“What are you playing at Jack? Trying to find a way out by talking?”**

Jack decided not to lie to him, “You’re right I am but Anti I want you to answer me. What made you decided you want to kill me? Don’t say because it’s fun cause I know that isn’t the reason!”

Anti reached down, grabbed Jack by his hoodie once more dragging him up to his feet. **“You honestly want to know…?”**

“Yes!” Jack answered back.

Anti went to speak but stopped. For once he was speechless and confused. He didn’t have an answer and it troubled him. Anti’s eyes turned back to black as his gaze questioned Jack’s words.

Jack could feel Anti’s grip loosen. “Anti…? This hasn’t been the first time you’ve thought about this?”

Anti’s eyebrows raised in question. **“How do you know that?”**

Gently Jack held onto Anti’s hands but didn’t attempt to free himself. “Because I know you Anti…” Jack took a deep breath. “Because you’re me.”

Instantly Anti pushed Jack’s hands away letting go of him and took a few steps back stunned by what Jack had said. **“What do you mean?!”** He spoke offishly.

“Anti don’t be scared…” Jack tried to calm him as Anti snapped back

**“-I am Not Scared!”** He glitched but his voice was breaking.

“Ok, ok.” Jack raised up his hands in defence. “I just don’t want to scar- I mean to worry you.” Anti glared at him as Jack finally said, “You’re a creation of mine Anti that has somehow come to life.”

Jack waited for the eruption to happen.

It didn’t come. Anti just stood there gazing into nothingness. Jack wasn’t too sure if this was better or worse.

“Anti…?” Jack cautiously took a step towards him lowering his arms.

Anti moved one of his hands and with a single long fingernail tapped the side of his head, **“You’re not lying…”** He spoke softly and bewildered. **“I can see your thoughts, you created us? The Doctor was right…?!”**

Jack blinked “Schneep knows?! How?!”

Anti shrugged **“I don’t know… Just as you don’t know how this all happened?! Strange… Maybe something happened that night? The night your studio got destroyed.”**

Jack’s attention was intent on Anti “How do you know about my studio? Are you still reading my mind?”

Anti shook his head. **“No… I was there!”**

A sudden explosion went throughout the site as Anti and Jack rushed towards the nearest window. Below they saw the Military breaking through with Kerman leading the way. Just as Chase and Marvin came from nowhere trying to intervene.

**“Oh look, the cavalry has arrived…”** Anti faced Jack unimpressed.

Jack glared at Anti “You lied about Signe!” Jack answered back. “But it doesn’t matter, this is our chance Anti. We got to meet up with the others before them lot get to us!” Jack went to run but Anti grabbed his arm dragging him back.

**“YOU’RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE! Creator!”** Anti glared into his face. **“I’m still not too pleased by this all and YOU are going to tell ME everything I need to know!”** Anti held Jack tightly in his arms as he said: **“You better hold on tight.”**

Their bodies lifted up into the air as Jack grabbed hold of Anti tightly while they shot up through the opened spaces within the ceilings and floors above towards the roof.

* * *

 

“Don’t just stand there! Shoot them!” Col. Kerman ordered as Marvin and Chase ducked behind a large pile of slabs as the soldiers fired at them.

The two of them had managed to get their attention allowing Jackaboy and JJ into the construction unnoticed. But now they were cornered with no backup and no real plan. And Chase was running low on bullets.

“Mother fucker!” Chase glared seeing he only had 12 bullets left. If he was Deadpool it wouldn’t have been an issue. Unfortunately he wasn’t. “Marv, any chance you could rustle me up some ammo?”

“I would love too but I think I’ve overdone my magic for the day.”

“WHAT?! What the hell have you been doing?!”

Mark listening to them bickering over the comms spoke up. “Well he did turn into a cat.”

Chase glared at Marvin, “I can not believe you did that!” He said in disbelief. “Why?”

“Because Jackaboy and I were hoping to try and rescue Schneep and he couldn’t carry me all that long distance as myself.”

Chase was fuming “That lying bastard…” Chase screamed into his comms as bullets were shot over their heads. “Jackaboy you utter arsehole!”

Mark came back onto the line, “What’s going on?”

Suddenly a load of bleeps came onto the airways.

..  .... .- ...- .  .--- ..- ... -  ... -- .- -.-. -.- . -..  .... .. -- .-.-.-  .... .  ... .- .. -..  .... .  ..-. --- .-. --. --- -  .. -  -.. .-. .- .. -. . -..  .... .. ...  .--. --- .-- . .-. ... .-.-.-

“Translation please?” Mark asked.

Chase answered, “JJ just smacked him as apparently Jackaboy forgot it drained Marv’s powers.”

Jackaboy spoke over the comms, “I’m sorry but how was I supposed to know we’d end up in a situation like this?”

Chase didn’t answer as he saw a brave soldier come closer to them. He quickly lent out and shot the guy in the kneecaps. The guy screamed as Chase ducked back as more bullets went their way.

“Now I only have ten…” Chase groaned.

“If they get close enough I might be able to knock a few out in one blast. But it’ll be my only shot. I have still got my deck of card stars with me.”

“Use the cards when you can but leave the blast till the last moment. We might still need that.”

The bullets suddenly stopped firing as Mark came back on the line “Guys, Kerman is walking your way.”

Even though the heavy rain Chase and Marvin could hear his footsteps coming slightly closer to them as his voice echoed over the noise. “Well it looks to me you are both in a fine mess. How about you surrender and I’ll make sure you are treated fairly.”

JJ instantly tapped away: -.. --- -. .----. -  - .-. ..- ... -  .... .. –-  (Don’t Trust Him)

Marvin quietly spoke into his comms “We know JJ, we don’t.”

“How about this instead?!” Chase shouted over the rainfall. “You lot go fuck off to whatever pile of shit you climbed out of and we won’t have to kick your sorry arses!”

“For Fuck’s Sake…” Marvin stared at him.

Chase shrugged his shoulders at him, “What? That’s pretty darn clean for me!”

.... .  .... .- ...  .-  .--. --- .. -. – Jameson tapped.

“Erm guys?” Mark said.

“He has a point.” Jackaboy, Marvin and Chase said in unison.

“No…” Mark gasped. “I wasn’t going to ask about that.”

“Then what?” Marvin enquired.

“LOOK OUT!” Mark screamed.

A load of screams shouted out all around them as dropping from parts of the construction men fell into the platoon of soldiers biting and ripping into their flesh. Chase and Marvin peered around to see a dozen zombies, soldier zombies to be correct, chomping down on their colleagues.

“What the hell…” Marvin stared out into the chaos unfolding before them.

“What’s going on?!” Jackaboy demanded.

Mark answered “It’s like a scene from Infectonator. Zombie apocalypse!”

Chase got onto the comms, “Mark whatever you do, don’t leave the SUV.”

Mark laughed “Are you crazy! Are you not seeing the same things I am?”

At that moment a soldier’s arm went flying through the air as another Zombie caught it in its mouth like a dog would playing fetch.

Landing on top of the slabs right beside them, the Zombie that resembled Jack stood gaping and watching the chaos before him. Chase glared at him as he held out his gun directing it at its head.

“Hey, arsehole!” Chase shouted at it as Rob turned, glaring at him. “This is for Stacey!”

* * *

 

Hearing a load of gunfire Jackaboy stopped, trying to reach Marvin and Chase. “Guys… Guys! Do you read me?!”

They got no response.

“Fucking shit balls.” Jackaboy swore as JJ grabbed him by the arms mouthing the words ‘the building is more construct here, we could be out of range. They will be ok.’

Jackaboy took a deep breath “Ok JJ, you’re right. We need to keep moving.”

Jameson nodded and let Jackaboy lead the way.

They were currently on the 5th floor of the ‘soon’ to be hotel from taking the elevator below. It was here where they saw the recently made damage to walls and other objects on this floor. This was where JJ spotted a mobile phone lying on the ground. Walking up to it he picked it up and unlocked it. The familiar steampunk fox which Natasha had tattooed on her arm looked back at him.

Jackaboy noticed the phone, “Look’s like Schneep was right.” JJ nodded and placed the phone into the inside pocket of his waist jacket.

Above their heads they heard a noise, both looking up Jackaboy concentrated and saw two silhouettes on the roof. One was obviously Anti, the other was Jack.

“They’re both up there!” Jackaboy exclaimed still looking up. “Climb aboard JJ, we’re taking a shortcut.”

As Jameson moved to jump onto his back, out of the corner of his eye he saw Bill Kerman moving into sight his gun aimed at Jackaboy. JJ swiftly pushed Jackaboy out of harm's way, revelling his sword slicing the bullet in half just as Bill fired.

Jackaboy steadied himself instantly seeing what Jameson had done.

Kerman lowered his gun too seeing Jameson’s skills. “That was very impressive Jameson. I must admit you have fine skills.”

Jameson did not once remove his gaze from him as he pointed at Jackaboy then up towards the roof.

“JJ you sure you got this?” Jackaboy asked looking at his bruised eye.

Jameson repeated the action and nodded.

“Ok buddy,” Jackaboy said then launched himself up to the roof leaving JJ and Col. Kerman alone.

Kerman walked closer to Jameson, “I was willing to save your life considering how much Natty has grown fondly of you but after what you did with Capt. Clarke I am not going to allow a murderer go free.”

JJ gave Kerman an odd expression which stopped Kerman in his tracks. Davies must’ve fled afterwards too but why. Considering Kerman was close to Natasha’s parents surely he would’ve been there to have explained it all to Kerman. Why hadn’t he…

“What are you thinking about? Is there something I don’t know?” Kerman asked a little intrigued.

Meeting his eyes there was something Kerman was hiding. Even his body language was off. It wasn’t the tough strong-willed Colonel but someone with a secret. The file he had and not once did he not look through it… Kerman looked like the kind of man who had lived his entire life in the military, surely he would’ve known something was off… Not once putting the clues together to realise Clarke was the murderer… Unless…

Jameson glared at him holding his sword tighter as he clearly mouthed the words: You knew Clarke murdered them.

Kerman seemed a little taken aback by JJ but he sighed as he reached into a pocket pulling out the medal of honour Natasha had. “I remember the day Monica Lux got this award. I was there at the ceremony. It’s just a shame after that day… She was just too darn good at her job.”

Jameson studied him intently as he continued.

“You see Jameson, my whole operation isn’t exactly by the books. In fact, this whole situation with you lot and your friend Seán was an unexpected surprise.”

“My team and I were in the UK on unofficial business when this freak emerged out of nowhere. Nothing I had ever seen in all my days serving this great country. But there he was as clear as day standing over Seán trying to tear out his eyeball.”

“One of the British officers I was having a meeting with started firing at him, the young fool. That was the last thing he ever did as Anti rushed up to him in a matter of seconds and tore out his entire spinal cord from his body. I was mesmerised. Of course the British officers I was selling too weren’t that impressed as each one tried to avenge their teammate’s death. None of them succeeded.”

JJ mouthed the words: Why are you telling me this?

“Patience, I will get there,” Kerman answered sitting down upon a pile of wooden planks. “The materials I was planning on selling were highly illegal sedatives, along with some other items you don’t need to know. But they came highly useful knocking Anti out. But while all this was happening, you along with your other band of misfits appeared out of nowhere. None of you had the chance against us.”

“Each one of you went down easily. Except for that German doctor who rushed to aid Seán. He begged us to help. So we did. We brought you all back here as I was certain this would be the biggest deal breaker in years.”

Kerman sat back relaxed as he declared “An entire Army with the abilities of all of you put together. Imagine what this government or any other one wouldn’t pay for that ability.”

Jameson stared at him as if he was insane. Kerman couldn’t help but laugh.

“I know exactly what you’re thinking. Who would sell weapons to the highest bidder? It was the same reaction I got when lovely Monica found out too. Which is why I bribed Clarke to deal with her. I never intended on getting my dear friend Nathen killed. But sometimes things just happen that way.”

Jameson brought back up his sword realising what his intentions with Natasha were all along. He quickly stood before him holding the tip of the blade at his throat.

Kerman met his gaze. “I have to give it to you Jameson, you would make an excellent soldier. But I could only give Natasha as many opportunities as I could. Pity, it would’ve been nice to have taught you the tricks of the trade. For example, how to distract somebody while shooting them in the chest.”

A gun fired between them as JJ dropped his sword clutching onto his chest while Kerman stood catching him then gently lowering him down to the ground.

“I am sorry. But if it gives you any comfort I know Natasha will miss you greatly.” Kerman noticed his earpiece and gently took it out admiring it. “My word you lot truly amaze me but as my plan for you all didn’t succeed courtesy of your dear friend Seán, we could’ve become good allies.” He tossed the earpiece aside.

Jameson laid on the cold concrete floor as Kerman placed the Medal of Honour on his person. “You fought bravely but now I must go and end this. Seán will be joining you shortly.” Kerman finally stood up and left.  

* * *

 

Landing perfectly on the roof Jackaboy saw Jack diving for cover as Anti fired green flames in his direction. Jack just about made it in time.

“FOR FUCKS SAKE ANTI!” Jack cried out from behind the air vent shaft. “I AM TELLING YOU THE TRUTH!”

Anti didn’t seem to be buying it. **“YOU LIE!!! HOW CAN YOU NOT REMEMBER THAT NIGHT!!! YOU MUST KNOW HOW I CAME HERE!!!”** Anti once again threw more green flames towards Jack.

Jackaboy could see the metal heating up and starting to lose its shape.

“ANTI! YOU’VE BEEN IN MY HEAD, YOU KNOW I’M NOT LYING!”

**“The blood’s worn off Seán! Now you’re trying to be best buds with me but guess what!!! I’M NOT THAT GULLABLE!”**

“You wanna BET!” Jackaboy declared catching Anti’s attention as Jackaboy rushed towards him at lightning speed knocking him down a few metres away. “Cause I’d say you were!”

Jack looked around the Salvador Dali air con, “Jackaboy?!”

Jackaboy happily waved at him “Hey Jack, find yourself a better hiding place while I deal wi-AAGH!” He got interrupted as a green ball of fire came hurtling at him. Jackaboy jumped dodging the ball as it collided into another part of the structure. Leaving a nice perfect circle in it.

“That was rude Anti!” Jackaboy stated landing perfectly on top of the edge.

Anti’s eyes glowed red. **“Like I _give_ a ShIt!”** He growled forming yet another ball. **“Now stay fucking still so I can kill you!”**

“Please you couldn’t even hit a fly if it landed on your nose!” Jackaboy did not once drop the cocky attitude.

Anti growled as he threw the ball just missing Jackaboy by a fraction.

“HA! MISSED!”

Anti had a wicked grin on his face **“Did I…?”**

The sound of metal creaking and snapping appeared nearby as a shadow suddenly appeared over Jackaboy. Jack’s eyes widened seeing a nearby crane snap in half as the top part came hurtling towards Jackaboy.

“LOOKOUT!” Jack screamed as the thing came crashing down on Jackaboy breaking through the roof as it went. Jack was on his feet in seconds as he went rushing towards the carnage. Only the crane compartment was visible sticking out of the roof.

Anti however was in fits of giggles at what he’d just done.

“You son of a bitch!” Jack went towards him wanting to knock some sense into him.

**“Now Jack…”** Anti grabbed him holding him in a choking lock as Jack tried to break free. **“Considering I’m you doesn’t that mean we’re from the same Bitch?!”** He giggled in Jack’s ear then disturbingly licked it with his unrealistic long lizard-like tongue.

“Oh God…” Jack grimaced managing to break free getting some distance between them “What the hell is wrong with you?!” He said wiping his ear with his sleeve. His sleeve was soaked along with the rest of him as the downpour turned into a drizzle.

**“Why don’t you tell me? Daddy!”**

“Enough games… You need to stop this!” Jack pleaded with him.

Anti cocked his head studying him. **“You’re right Jack… It is finally time to end this all…”** Anti said retrieving a large hunters knife from his back. **“There can only be only one and _that_ Will Be ME!!!”**

Anti came at him with the knife, drawing it back ready to slash across his body till something kicked in Jack’s mind: The Black Panther Premier and the stunt class he had for it.

All the actions came clear to him as he put the first move into action. As Anti sliced the air with the knife Jack blocked it with his left arm scooping it away from him while he grabbed Anti’s shoulder with his right hand. Then with his right knee Jack forces it hard into Anti’s ribs. Anti curled over in pain while Jack goes straight into the wrist lock making him drop the knife.

Jack doesn’t stop there. He spins full circle making sure he keeps holding onto Anti’s wrist as he drags him back up to face him once more but only for a split second before launching him into a turning throw. Forcing and throwing Anti down to the ground.    

Finally Jack drags Anti’s body across the rooftop twisting his arm making him lay on his stomach. Then adding a little extra to what he did at the premiere, Jack pinned him down by forcing his knee into Anti’s spine holding him in place.

Anti attempted to move but failed. **“How the fuck did you do that?!”** He was utterly stunned being defeated by Jack.

“I’ve got a few skills up my sleeve,” Jack stated slightly out of breath but so chuffed with himself remembering that 25minute training session as he still kept Anti down.

**“Eugh… Now you sound like Marvin!”** Anti groaned. **“Ok Jack, you win. Now let me up?”**

“You’re not going to try and kill me again?!” Jack asked sincerely.

**“As much as it pains me to say it, no I’m not. I want to know what happened just as much as you do.”**

“Pity neither one of you will be finding out!” Col. Kerman stood before them his gun aimed at them both. “No sudden moves!”

Jack and Anti both looked up seeing Kerman there. Jack still had Anti pinned but he was not as fast as a bullet. Kerman could see the dilemma Jack was in and it pleased him.

“Why are you so determined to kill us!” Jack spat back towards him.

Kerman stared at Jack as if he had lost his mind. “You truly don’t get it? You are an abomination. All of you are. You’re uncontrollable, unwilling to assist and too busy fighting one another to see the bigger picture.”

**“And the bigger picture’s what?! Serving under your demands!”** Anti snarled at him.

“What?!” Jack was stunned. “You were going to use them all as some kind of weapon? How could you do that to these guys?!” Jack didn’t hide back the anguish in his voice. Not only did it stun Kerman but it also got to Anti too.

“Terrorists are everywhere, hell even our own family members and friends turn against us on our own soil. We have the right to do whatever it means necessary to protect our great country. No matter what.”

“You’re insane!” Jack stated sickened at his words. “Don’t you have any humanity left in you?!”

“No son… Not anymore.” Kerman corrected him. “Just tired of all this bullshit.” Kerman aimed his gun right at Jack’s head and fired.

Everything went into slow motion as every single good memory flashed past Jack’s eyes. As a kid, climbing trees along with getting his eye injured. Discovering his oldest brother loved the song Chop Suey by System of the Down just as much as he did. That first video he uploaded onto YouTube of his Snake Impression living back in the cabin, then to the shout out from Felix and Mark following him. His first time at Pax meeting the guys and becoming good friends with them all. Meeting Signe and falling in love with her.

He couldn’t have asked for a better life he just didn’t want it to end like this.

Apparently neither did Anti.

Knocking Jack off of him to the ground Anti swiftly grabbed the knife and threw it directly at Kerman’s hand. It sliced right through making him drop the gun screaming out in pain while the bullet shot into Anti’s eyeball. Anti dropped to the ground just as Kerman with his already damaged hand ripped out the knife and charged at them.

Jack saw what Anti had done for him and seeing Kerman charging at him Jack knew he had to take on Kerman, so he charged right at him grabbing his arm as he went to stab him. Even though Kerman was old he was still strong and in physical shape to easily take on Jack’s slim frame.

“Let go you stupid boy!” Kerman held the knife in both hands as blood dripped from one of them as Jack grasped hold of them forcing them away.

“No!” Jack bit back struggling against Kerman’s strength. “I won’t let you hurt him!”

“Then you’re a fool!” Kerman put the pressure on even more as the tip of the blade came closer to Jack’s throat. Jack feeling the edge of the blade tracing over his Adam’s apple.

While they fought a huge blast of magical energy swept through the whole building making the whole structure jerk violently. Both losing their footing Jack didn’t realise how close he was to the large hole in the centre of the roof. He slipped and fell reaching out to whatever he could grab hold of.

His hands found a metal rafter sticking out and instantly grabbed hold of it as his legs dangled in mid-air. Jack could see just high up he was and just how much of a fall if he let go.

“Fuck!!!” Jack tried his best to drag himself up but the metal bar shifted out of place a little almost making him fall. Hanging on by sheer force and determination there was nothing Jack could do.

“ANTI! JACKABOY! SOMEONE?!” Jack cried out. “HELP!”

The person who came to the edge of the whole was Kerman. Jack couldn’t help but feel terrified.

Kerman stepped right onto the edge seeing the metal bar keeping Jack alive as he forced his foot upon it. Making it shift out of place a few more inches.

“AAGH!!!” Jack screamed trying his best to hold on. “Please! Don’t do this!” Jack pleaded to any humanity Kerman had left inside.

Kerman took a moment before locking onto Jack’s gaze as he spoke calmly down to him. “Screw you Seán Mcloughlin.”

As Kerman lifted his boot for the final blow a pair of sharp-clawed hands burst right out of his ribcage. Jack couldn’t believe it as one of the clawed hands held his still beating heart while Kerman stared down at it coughing up blood.

**“The words are…”** Anti’s voice spoke behind Kerman. **“SCREW YOU BILLY!!!”**

Anti finished retracting his hands back inside Kerman’s chest as he tore the Colonel’s entire body in half. Anti then tossed each side of the late Colonel Bill Kerman down to the abandon substructure of the site.

* * *

 

After killing all the zombies off with Marvin’s last force of power along with Chase killing Rob with a bullet to the head, they quickly rushed through the construction site searching for their friends.

“Guys! Where the fuck are you all?!” Chase screamed all over and into his headpiece.

“Jackaboy! JJ! Come on one of you answer me!” Marvin added tiredly but running on sheer adrenalin. He would not abandon his friends not when the whole site could give in any minute. He hadn’t counted on how much power he actually had left.

Taking the staircase quickly scanning each floor as they went Mark came back online.

“Can anyone hear me?!” Mark’s voice was panicky.

Chase answered him, “Mark are you alright?!”

“Do I sound all right?! We just saw this huge blast of blue energy go through the whole building making it shudder violently and not one of you were answering me! I was worried sick!”

“Mark calm down,” Marvin added. “We’re going to the others now, hold tight.”

Going up another flight of stairs they both stopped hearing tapping. It wasn’t coming from their comms. It came from the next floor up sounding like metal tapping against concrete.

They both faced each other saying “JJ!” Then quickly ran up the next flight hearing the tapping getting louder and closer. Running out onto the floor they saw this one was in total dismay but within the rubble laid JJ on his stomach holding his sword tapping it against a pile of bricks.

Some of which covered him.

Rushing over to him dropping to their knees they removed the bricks revelling JJ had tried to crawl away but only managing to shield his body the best he could. Marvin carefully turned him into his back holding him as they saw he’d been shot.

“Oh God No!” Marvin gasped instantly slapping his friend on the face. “Don’t do this to me! Open your eyes JJ! Open them!” He cried smacking harder.

While Marvin cried he didn’t see Jameson open his eyes while trying to stop him from smacking him. Chase had to intervene.

“Marvin! Marvin stop! He’s awake!” Chase grabbed his hand as Marvin saw JJ staring at him.

Emotions rushed over him as Marvin dragged Jameson into his embrace which once again JJ fought back against. Letting him go Marvin forgot he’d been shot.

“JJ I’m-” Marvin didn’t get a chance to continue as JJ unbuttoned his waist jacket pulling it open to see the damage caused. There was a splodge of blood on his shirt however there was hardly any damage. Natasha’s mobile in his inside breast pocket had taken the whole damage.

“You lucky Bastard.” Chase declared.

_FWEET!!!_

All three of them glanced up to see Jackaboy trapped within what appeared to be part of some crane.

“If you guys wouldn’t mind I’d love to get out of this mess!” He glared down at them.

“Hang on!” Marvin rummaged through his utility belt then pulled out a small vase with some sort of potion inside and handed it to Chase. Chase immediately took it and threw it at the cane. The metal melted away as Jackaboy fell from it landing awkwardly on his arse.

But as he fell the cane shifted and came hurtling down. Jackaboy quickly fled as both Chase and Marvin grabbed JJ as they rush to the other side as the part they were in collapsed and crumbled into itself.

Just as a loud scream came from above.

They all looked up just in time to see Jack losing his grip from the edge plummeting towards his death. Jackaboy went to go for him until Anti leapt from the roof, flew down reaching out for Jack grabbing him just as they fell past the others.

Holding onto Jack Anti flew back up and landed next to the four of them as Anti got Jack back onto his feet.

Jackaboy, Marvin, Chase and even JJ were stunned as Jack turned back to Anti while he stared at him lost. “You saved my life. Not just now but earlier with Kerman. You didn’t have to do that.”

Anti seemed like he wanted to say something smart but wasn’t sure about it. Jack couldn’t feel but overwhelmed as he drew Anti into a hug. Anti, even with the one good eye was shocked as Jack held him close.

“Thank you Anti.” Jack didn’t hold back the tears of joy while surprisingly Anti started to soften towards Jack as his arms gradually wrapped around Jack.

**“You’re… Welcome…?”** Anti said unsure but didn’t let go or attempt to harm Jack in any way.

Chase instantly felt his pulse. “I’m not dead so am I seeing things?” He turned to the others.

Jackaboy was utterly speechless while Marvin shook his head as JJ just smiled at the two of them.

“GUYS!!!” Mark’s voice screamed into the earpieces making Jackaboy, Marvin and Chase cringe in pain.

“JESUS CHRIST MARK?!” Jackaboy shouted getting Jack’s attention as well as Anti’s. “What’s wrong?!”

“We’ve got com - hey get off of me!” Mark cried out as his comms went dead.

Out of nowhere three helicopters with searchlights beamed their lights at the six of them while the floor they were on filled with a SWAT team fully armed and wearing complete riot gear.  

“Drop your weapons and put your hands above your head!” A voice through a speaker ordered them to do. “Do this now and you will not be harmed.”

Jack looked at the guys then back at the swat team. Each one of them held a fully loaded machine gun and he was certain those choppers were armed too. “I think we need to do as they say.” He said to everyone.

Jackaboy faced him and agreed. “OK! We’re lowering our weapons!” He shouted out as he cautiously removed his utility belt along with his sword while Marvin, Chase and Jameson did the same. However Jack noticed Anti was not doing well being surrounded.

An officer clocked onto Anti as his claws twitched while he started glitching slightly. “YOU ASWELL, DROP YOUR WEAPONS!”

Jack still by his side turned to Anti, “Please Anti retract your claws, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

Anti faced him **“I’m not going to be used as their puppet. I refuse!”**

“I won’t let that happen!” Jack promised placing a hand on his arm. “Just don’t do anything reckless.”

Anti met his gaze and gave him his most wicked grin. **“Where’s the fun in that?!”** Anti glitched then instantly turned away and dived off of the edge.

“NO!” Jack tried to stop him as JJ grabbed him.

“STAY WHERE YOU ARE!” The officers behind them ordered as they moved towards them knocking them down onto their knees handcuffing them all as they watched Anti below.

Anti landed perfectly as the choppers ordered him to stop which of course he did not. They gave him one last chance until they opened fire. As Anti made a break for freedom, running towards the edge of the cliff towards the sea bullets from one of the choppers shot into him just as he fell over the edge.

Jack, Marvin, JJ, Chase and Jackaboy stared in disbelieve watching Anti fall. Feeling numb and sick to his stomach Jack was taken away along with the others.


	36. Will this ever end?

 

They all, including Mark, had been escorted into a prisoner van being taken off to an unknown destination. Jack was relieved to see Mark wasn’t hurt but concerned he hadn’t managed to get away. He had been handcuffed too and was being put inside the van first as Jack and the others followed suit.

Mark, Jack and Chase sat on one side while Marvin, Jackaboy and JJ on the other. The doors slammed shut on them leaving them alone. There were no windows and also no side panel between them and the driver. They had been completely isolated.

“Jack I was so worried about you,” Mark said turning to face him just as Sam appeared from underneath his top jumping onto Jack’s lap. He too was relieved to see Jack ok as he nuzzled into his lap.

Jack glanced down at Sam giving him a comforting smile then returned to Mark “I’m sorry for dragging you into this.”

Mark shook his head, “Seán no, you didn’t drag me into anything. Besides, there is no place I’d rather be than by your side.” Mark did his best to reassure him.

Until Chase opened his mouth, “Really? Being stuck in a police van being taken to God knows where is the only placed you’d like to be?”

Jackaboy sighed hitting his head against the metal side. “Chase you’re not helping.”

“I’m sorry…” Chase sighed and turned once more to Jack. “And Jack I am sorry for what happened earlier, I just…”

“Went fucking insane,” Jackaboy stated getting a glare from Chase and a confused look from JJ.

“Now you’re not helping!” Chase snapped back.

“Guys it’s alright.” Jack interrupted the two of them. “The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt any of you. You don’t have to apologise Chase, I just don’t want you to hate me.”

JJ stared at Jack then to Chase and finally to Marvin with a perplexed look.

Marvin leant and whispered in his ear as Chase finally said: “I don’t hate you Jack and wherever the hell we all came from I still consider you one of my closet friends.” Chase elbowed Jack in the arm in a playful manner.

Jack smiled at him but he caught the glimpse of Jameson’s face once Marvin finished speaking to him. He seemed reserved as if lost in thought going over things. Catching Jack’s gaze JJ returned a weak smile but looked away. Jack wanted to say something to him but Marvin shook his head.

“Give him time.” Was all that Marvin said.

Chase groaned annoyed as he tried at his cuffs once more. “Please tell me you’ve got enough power left to free us.”

“If I had, I’d have used it by now,” Marvin added.

“Eugh!” What about you Jackaboy…?”

Jackaboy was silent staring off into space. All except JJ faced him.

“Hey! Earth to Jackaboy! What are you-”

“-Shut it!” Jackaboy interrupted him.

“Wha-” Chase was dumbstruck.

“Zip it will you!” Jackaboy bit back. “We’re slowing down.” He added in a whisper.

“My God we are?!” Mark added as everyone glanced at each other. Suddenly the truck came to a halt as they heard the engine turn off as the doors up front opened and closed.

“We haven’t been travelling that long? What’s going on?” Jack spoke out not asking anyone in particular.

“I dunno…” They all heard the back doors unlock. “But I guess we’re about to find out,” Marvin added.

“Sam into my hoody, now,” Jack said as Sam dove straight in zipping the hoody up to conceal him better just as the doors opened.

One of the fully geared officers gestured them to get out while at least five others stood back watching with machine guns in hand. JJ and Chase stepped out first as the others followed.

Being escorted out of the truck through an empty multi-layered carpark They reached an elevator at the far side of the parking lot. As one of the guards pressed the call button the metal doors slid open as Jack tried not to freak.

It looked like the same elevator from his nightmare.

“Everyone in.” The guard ordered as one by one they walked in. Not wanting to show himself up in front of these men Jack walked in doing his best not to have flashbacks.

Mark noticed Jack’s sudden change as he moved closer to him and whispered: “How you holding up?”

“I’ll be fine,” Jack replied as the elevator took them up to the top floor. As the doors reopened it was not what Jack or the others were expecting.

They were greeted by a very large modern and expensive looking lobby. There were a few businessmen and women walking about with a couple of receptionists at the highly polished glass desk at the far end of the lobby. The officer who seemed to be in charge walked over to them and spoke briefly to the blonde-haired woman at the desk.

“Guys…” Chase whispered to the others, “Is it just me or are we in some sort of deluded messed up shit right now?”

Mark whispered back “Oh I’m with you, this was the last thing I was expecting.”

Jack watched the officer head back to them gesturing to follow. As the other officers led them away Jack couldn’t help but notice the female receptionist staring at him as she spoke to her colleague. He was certain she said, “I told you it was going to be him.”

Was he expected here Jack thought bewildered as they walked down another brightly lit and spacious hallway. At the far end they seemed to be coming close to a meeting room consisting of the whole end of this part of the floor. The wall was made of floor to ceiling panels of frosted glass. Jack could just about make out a figure was inside the room as they neared the same fully frosted glass double doors.

The officer in charge unlocked and opened it walking in while holding the door for them.

One by one they walked in.

The space was twice the size of the lobby, with beautiful comfy looking sofas and chairs along with polished stainless-steel glass-topped coffee tables. There was a massive picturesque window running from one side to the other overlooking the LA nightlife. It was a breath-taking scene to be hold but Jack’s gaze as well as the others were solely on Dr Schneep who stood in the centre of the room.

He was truly overwhelmed to see them. “Jack! Guys! You are all ok?!” He rushed over to them hugging them one by one, including Mark but leaving Jack till last. “Jack, I waz so worried about you! Are you alright, are you hurt?!” Schneep started to check over him.

“Schneep I’m ok,” Jack said as the officer left the room once more locking them inside.

“Erm, Schneep. Any chance on telling us what the hell is going on?” Chase asked.

Schneep turned his attention to them all. “Honestly I hav no idea?! Those men who brought you ere came to de house and left us ere.”

“The girls are here too?” Jackaboy said gaining both Chase’s and JJ’s attention.

“Yeah we’re here,” Natasha stated walking out of a side room towards them until she saw Jameson and rushed to him. “My God what happened to you?!” She instantly saw the bloodstain on his waistcoat but then saw his troubled face “Jameson what’s wrong?” She asked truly worried for him.

Jack saw his face and understood why JJ couldn’t face him earlier. It had nothing to do with him being told the news of their reason of existing, it was the fact that he would have to face it with Natasha.

Jackaboy went to move closer to them while saying “Natasha the thing is-”

“-Shut it Reynolds wannabe!” Natasha instantly brought up her index finger at him while her sole focus was on JJ. Jackaboy quietly slunk back while Natasha softly made JJ face her. “James, whatever it is it won’t change how I feel about you.”

JJ mouthed something to her which from where Jack was standing he couldn’t work out. When he stopped Natasha stood there for the briefest of moments before pulling him straight into a passionate kiss.

Jameson was not the only person stunned by her action. They pulled apart as Natasha casually said: “Was that not real enough for you because it was to me.” She smiled wickedly then added, “Now turn around, we still haven’t been on our first date yet.”

Jackaboy and Marvin gave them a confused look as JJ smiled and did as was asked. A few seconds later they saw Jameson rubbing his wrists and Natasha held his handcuffs in her hand. “Who’s next?”

“ME!” Jackaboy literally shoved JJ out of the way standing before Natasha eager to be free. Both Nat and JJ gave him a look while she uncuffed him but also pricked one of his fingers. “Oww!” He complained as JJ smirked at him.

Chase worriedly spoke up “Where’s Stacey?”

Natasha and Schneep both glanced at one another as Jack asked concerned “Why what happened?”

Schneep went up to Chase as Natasha moved to Jack to uncuff him as Schneep said. “Chase… Stacey iz ok but she iz different to how she waz before.”

Jack uncuffed Natasha as she moved onto Mark. Sam then made his appearance from the safety of Jack’s hoody seeing how he was. Jack gave him a hug reassuring him he was fine.

Chase asked, “What do you mean by different?!”

“She’s not a zombie, is she?!” Jackaboy answered as Jack stared at him.

“Not quite,” Stacey called out.

All of them turned to see Stacey emerging from the same room Nat had. She was definitely different. Her skin was paler than Jack’s while her beautiful red hair was now pure white. Chase was that stunned he didn’t even feel Natasha uncuffing him.  

“Hi guys…” She walked towards them all as Jack was the first to greet her but still stunned by her appearance. Even Sam took a double take.

“What happened?!” He asked dumbfounded.

“Robbie happened, you know the community made ego from the thumbnail you created. Well he scratched my hand and well, this is it.” She shrugged.

“My God, you are a Zombie!” Jackaboy gaped as Sam jumped onto Jack’s shoulder giving him evils.

“She’s not a zombie!” Natasha stated finally getting around to Marvin.

“What happened, I thought you said she was going to be fine?” Chase turned to Schneep.

“It’z better if Stacey explains.”

Chase instantly walked over to her as she began, “I’ve recently gotten into the whole Zombie genre mainly thanks to the gameplay of Infectonator.” She faced Jack. “So I decided to check out some films and TV shows based on zombie culture but the only one that really caught my attention was iZombie. It’s kind of a guilty pleasure.”

“So when Rob scratched you…” Jack began.

Stacey nodded “I instantly thought of Liv’s character from the show. And well, here I am.” She nervously laughed.

Chase moved before her his eyes with intent as he asked “You are ok? You’re not going to turn into some flesh-eating monster?”

“No,” She shook her head “All my vitals are fine but Schneep wants to keep an eye on me just in case there are any other side effects I may or may not get. To be on the safe side.”

Chase pulled her into a hug as the glass doors opened as two men walked in. Sam instantly dived for cover in Jack’s hood as they entered. One of them was dressed in a smart blue suit and tie with short brown hair and blue eyes while the other was a soldier Natasha and Jameson recognised immediately.

“Private Davies?!” Natasha said as everyone turned to face them.

Davies acknowledge her along with Jameson. “Hello again, I’m glad to see you’re ok.”

“Ok what is going on here?” Mark asked. “Why are we all being kept here?”

“If you could all take a seat, my associate here will tell you.” Davies gestured to the seating arrangements. They all took a seat while both Davies and the unnamed man still kept standing.

“Hello.” The man spoke with a pleasant voice addressing them all. “My name is Connor, I am the associate working alongside the US army and the FBI.”

Jack couldn’t help but stare as did Mark but neither one said a word.

Connor continued “With the information given to us by Lieutenant Davies…”

“Lieutenant?” Natasha gasped.

“Yes Miss, I’ve been working undercover these past couple of years as a private considering I look younger than I am, investigating Colonel Kerman.”

Natasha along with the others except JJ was stunned.

Connor continued, “Yes, Davies was working for us but two weeks ago we lost communication. It was only earlier on today Davies managed to inform us on this matter.”

Jack stared at him feeling anxious as to what was going to happen next. Connor seemed to notice him as he directed his focus on Jack. “I know you have been put through a great deal which is why the US Army and the Feds along with national security have agreed to my terms.”

“Your terms?” Jack asked warily.

Connor smiled at him. “Yes, as of today all of this never happened. You will be returning home to Brighton within the next couple of hours.”

“Oh my God.” Stacey gasped as a few of the others were pleased for him. Jack however wasn’t buying it.

“What’s the catch?” He asked instantly.

Connor looked at him oddly “I beg your pardon?”

“I’ve apparently been in a coma or whatever these past couple of weeks and all of a sudden I’m just going to be able to go straight home?”

Connor started to laugh “I’m sorry, you didn’t give me a chance to explain. You will be going home but you will be waking up in the hospital alive and well. None of your family or friends need to be any wiser.”

“Hang on, you’re expecting Jack to just forget all this and lie to everyone he knows?” Natasha asked.

“In terms of letting Seán return home and not mentioning this to anyone, each and every one of you will be given US Citizenship.” Connor reached inside his jacket pulling out envelopes with the guys' names on them and passing them out. Jack noticed there was one left which Connor put back into his jacket. Anti’s name was on it. It tore at his heartstrings.

The guys opened them to discover each one had a birth certificate, US passport, driving license, bank card, social security details as well as employment details.

“My goodness…” Marvin stared at his. “My surname is Valentino.” He was stunned. “And I’m apart of the magic circle and working alongside illusionists and magicians in Las Vegas.”

Chase too was staring at his details. “I’ve got my own website for Bro Average and I’ve got shares in YouTube, Twerk and Instagram?!”

Mark gaped at Chase for those things. “Seriously?!” Chase nodded.

Schneep was quite emotional over his details “I’ve been awarded a fully qualified certificate for a Doctorate for medical practice and scientific studies. I even hav my own laboratory ere in California…” He trailed off as he faced Stacey. “You too are registered as my assistant.” 

“Really?” Stacey asked shocked to hear that. Schneep nodded back to her and smiled. “Oh my God...”

Even JJ seemed stunned by his details as he passed it onto Natasha to read. “JJ you’ve…” Her eyes widened as Jameson watched her with intent. “My God, a six-bed English Tudor style Manson on Glendower ave here in LA and…” Jameson pointed at something on the paperwork which Natasha gaped at. “What the…” She glared at Davies as he grinned back.

“That was my idea… You may want to have that first date sooner rather than later considering you both own the place.” He added with a smirk

Natasha and JJ both gaped at one another astounded.

Meanwhile, Jackaboy stared at Connor, “Is this for real?”

“Absolutely,” Connor said as Jackaboy grinned wickedly but kept the information to himself.

Jack however was taken aback by all this, “How… Why are you doing this?”

“Because in reality it works off better in the long run for the US than have everything which Kerman had done being broadcasted all over. Considering you are in the public eye every day you have a lot of power and influence over people as the word of mouth and gossip along with all the facts Davies discovered would have a severe impact on this country. This might seem like a lot for people such as yourselves but the senator’s office was more than willing to do it.”

“How…?” Mark was truly gobsmacked.

Connor smiled “I am an excellent negotiator.” He sat up straighter facing Jack once more. “Seán it’s initially up to you. No harm will come to your friends including Mark who will also be compensated with this matter and asked to remain silent, but I do need an answer now. Enough time has been wasted already.”

“What if I refuse,” Jack asked.

Connor sighed “Nothing will happen. You all will be able to go free however the US government and associates with deny everything with regards to any claims you or your friends, family etc accuse us of along with acknowledging any of you at all. There will be no cover stories or identities for any of your friends and you will be left to your own devices.”

Mark turned to Jack “Whatever you decided I’m with you 100%.”

Jack thanked Mark but still needed to think. He sincerely doubted that there would be a better outcome for them all. What Connor was giving them was a chance at life, something Jack knew deep down he couldn’t give. Jack knew his answer.

“I accept,” Jack said.

“Seán are you sure?” Jackaboy asked seriously as all of the egos faced him too with the same gaze.

Jack smiled at his friends “I am. You all deserve to be happy.”

Mark smiled at Jack patting him on the back. Natasha couldn’t help but get overwhelmed as Chase and Jackaboy dived at him tackling him into a bear hug.

Connor stood up as he said, “I’ll give you a few minutes to say your final goodbyes.”

“Final what?!” Stacey heard what he said as everyone faced him.

Connor stopped by the door with Davies turning to face them once more. “Unfortunately, this is another part of the deal, it’ll be safer for all of you to keep your distance from Seán. I’m sure you can understand.” He spoke to Jack before leaving the room.

“What the hell, he can’t be serious?” Mark said as Sam made his appearance again jumping from Jack onto one of the coffee tables watching them all with intent.

Schneep said, “I’m afraid he’z right.” He met Jack’s gaze. “You shouldn’t ave been put through thiz Seán, your life haz been at risk since the day you arrived ere. I wud hate de thought if we kept in touch something else cud happen to you. I care too much about you to allow tat to happen.”

“Same here,” Marvin added. “But I will not be forgetting just how brave and kind you have been for us all. I’m truly thankful for being able to get to know you, Seán.”

Jack started to tear up as both Jackaboy and Chase gave him some space when Marvin stood and walked towards him. Jack instantly stood and welcomed the hug he got.

Jackaboy joined his side gently placing one of his blue-gloved hands onto Jack’s shoulder. “You’re a great guy Seán and you’ve definitely got a lot of spirit in you. You don’t need superpowers to be a hero.”

Jack cried out a laugh as Jackaboy too gave Jack a hug, it was brief but it meant the world to him.

As they separated Jameson stood before him smiling warmly at Jack and simply mouthed the words ‘Thank you.’

“You’re welcome.” Jack cried trying to wipe away the tears as Chase finally came up to him. He too was crying. Neither one of them said a word as they grabbed one another into each other’s arms.

“You’re my best friend Seán, you always will be,” Chase whispered quietly as he tried to fight back the tears. “I love you bro!”

“I love you too Chase,” Jack replied then they separated as both Stacey and Natasha made their way to Jack.

“Thank you both.” Jack began, “for everything you’ve done. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for the both of you.”

Natasha leaned into Jack and placed a kiss on his cheek. “It was great meeting you Jack and if it wasn’t for you I’d have never know the truth let alone met this truly amazing man.” She walked away and joined JJ at his side allowing him to take her hand into his.

Then there was Stacey. Jack went to say something until she placed a hand over his mouth just like she did the first time they met. As she removed it she said “I wouldn’t have changed anything. Take care of yourself Seán.” She finished wrapping her arms around him.

Jack too wrapped his around hers as Sam below on the coffee table began to cry. They pulled apart as Jack knelt down to Sam.

“Sam, I truly wish I could take you with me but I doubt they would allow it.” Jack gently stroked him as Sam’s two front optic nerves hugged his hand while he nuzzled into it. Wiping away his tears Jack picked up Sam giving him a final hug.

“I’ll take good care of him.” Stacey offered as Jack passed him onto her.

“We all will,” Schneep said as everyone nodded.

“Thanks, guys, so much. I wish we had more time.” Jack said as the door opened again as Connor took a couple of steps in.

“It’s time, Seán and Mark could you join us please,” Connor spoke kindly.

Mark, who had also been crying quickly gave the others hugs as he joined Jack. “Take care you guys.” He added as he faced Jack. “Ready to go home?”

Jack smiled back at all his friends before turning to Mark. “Yeah, I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, last one for today... Will upload the Epilogue tomorrow!


	37. Epilogue: Home Sweet Home

“Seán, Seán… Can you hear me?” A gentle familiar voice called out to Jack while he was still half asleep and having a weird dream.

He was heading to the airport with none other than Connor the android sent from Cyberlife with Mark alongside him. Then out of nowhere Connor pulled out an injection stabbing Jack with it, Mark as well. The last thing he saw was Connor looking into his face repeating the words: “everything will be fine. Everything will be ok”.

“You won’t remember a thing...”

“Hey sleepy head.” A blurred vision of Signe came into view when Jack opened his eyes. She wore the kind and caring smile she always gave him whenever she was pleased to see him.

Jack blinked a few times rubbing the sleep out of his eyes to focus. There sitting on a chair next to him was Signe. “Hey.” Jack managed to get out even though his voice sounded croaky.

Her smile grew wider while she reached over stroking through his untidy hair, “Looks like you were having another vivid dream, who was it this time? Were Chase and Jackaboy ruff housing with you again or did Anti come back to fuck you up?” She teased.

Signe pulled her hand back as Jack sat himself up staring at her, “What did you just say?”

Signe equally gave him an odd expression then sighed remembering something. Finally taking her time she explained: “You’ve been having dreams these past few days since coming out of your two-week coma. You’ve been on this crazy adventure with your egos in America of all places.” She paused as Jack gave her a blank look. “Seán I’m sorry, you’ve forgotten again but don’t worry. It’s ok, the Doctor said it’ll take time for you to recover soon enough.”

“Doctor…?” Jack started until he realised where he was. He was in a private hospital room which was beautifully decorated with a nice picturesque window of Brighton. It was also daylight, a bit overcast but overall a nice pleasant day.

The sense and feeling of the room felt right. Thankfully it was nothing like the one from a nightmare he had previously. The nightmare Anti gave him to make him believe Signe was in danger amongst other things. That Jack knew was a dream but Anti trying to kill him only to save him in the end along with the others risking their lives.  

That was real, that couldn’t seriously be all a dream. As those kinds of endings in any media form was just poor fucking lazy writing.

Right?

It couldn’t be, Jack felt something for those guys. It happened, all of it. Then why did something feel off.

Lost in through Jack didn’t notice the gentleman wearing a suit and carrying a clipboard enter the room. When he did notice Jack almost jumped out of his skin seeing him.

“I’m sorry there Seán didn’t mean to startle you.” The doctor spoke pleasantly enough to him. “How are you feeling this afternoon?”

Jack took his time with the ‘doctor’ taking him all in. He was white, tall medium built with greyish black hair and clean shaven. Nothing like Col. Kerman. Considering this man seemed to be rather pleasant towards Jack was definitely an improvement.

“I’m ok…” Jack could just about see his name badge; his name was Dr Simon Krause. “Dr Krause,” Jack added.

Signe beamed as the Dr smiled warmly. “That’s great you’re remembering my name. Do you remember what we talked about yesterday regarding what could happen today?”

Jack tried not to look like he didn’t have a clue as he glanced over at Signe. Signe had that look on her face when something good was hopefully about to happen. Jack took a guess and said, “I get to go home...?”

Signe smiled brightly while the Dr continued. “That’s correct but we need to just go over some basic questions to see if you are steady enough to leave. If you do pass, Signe and I have already arranged at home care for you so you can recover fully.”

“And what does that entail?”

“Plenty of rest and doing some memory tasks each day,” Signe answered.

“Ok that sounds alright,” Jack answered with relief that no one would be coming around checking on him twenty-four seven.

The Dr continued, “All your other tests and results have come back perfectly fine. You’re body his healing better than expected and there is no visible damage to your brain. It’s just your memory which seems to be a slight problem. Nothing serious from what we can see. You remember basic things like your name and Signe’s. I would feel more comfortable knowing you had more idea on other aspects.”

“Now if you’re ready I’m going to ask you a few questions related to you for my team and I can be happy for you to continue your rehabilitation at your home with Signe. You ready?”

Hell yes Jack thought to himself. “Ok,” Jack said.

“Question one: How long have you lived here in Brighton?”

Jack answered, “Just over a year. Signe and I moved here on 15th May last year.”

Signe smiled happily giving Jack the thumbs up as the Dr continued. “Well done, next question: What is your favourite food?

Is he really asking me this? Jack thought but answered anyways. “It’s Pizza, Cookies and Cake.”

“What kind of pizza?” Signe asked.

Jack smirked at her. “Only the greatest one: Pineapple, Pepperoni and Sweetcorn.”

Signe smirked back as the doctor just shook his head, “Ok, how did the two of you meet?”

Jack didn’t need to think about this one. “Online, Woosh had drawn some artwork of me and I contacted her asking if I could use it for a thumbnail of a game. She told me to fuck off.”

The doctor looked at Signe “You didn’t tell me that last part?” Signe tried to act innocent but failed. Ignoring that the doctor continued: “You’re first Pax event, when and where was it?”

“Pax East 5th March 2015 in Boston, it was my first time being in America and one of the best weekends I’ve ever had.” Jack smiled as he added, “It was my first-time meeting Mark too.”

The doctor took note of this then asked one last question, “Seán you’ve done very well. For your last question and feel free to take your time with this one ok?” Jack nodded. “What do the following names of these people mean to you: Henrick, Chase, Jameson, Marvin, Jackaboy and Anti?”

Both the doctor and Signe watched Jack closely. He had to look away as he knew the answer they wanted to hear but deep-down Jack was certain all of the truth.

Deciding what to say Jack faced them again and gave his answer.

* * *

 

Late evening…

Chucking it down with rain Signe opened the taxi door parked along the footpath as she made a dash up to the front door of the home she shared with Seán. Unlocking it Signe grabbed an umbrella left by the end of the stairs then turned back only to see the taxi drive off as Seán joined her at the doorway.

“I’m sure I said I was going to get an umbrella,” Signe said making space so Seán could get inside.

Closing the door behind him Seán simply said “I do remember but I’m ok. My memory is only slightly off it’s not like I have influenza.” He smiled back at her. “A little rain won’t hurt.”

Signe seemed to except this but gave him the benefit of the doubt, “Ok but I swear if I see you with the slightest of coughs or temperatures…”

Seán put his hands up in defeat, “I get it. You’ll be taking good care of me like you always do.” He leant down and kissed her on the forehead then moved further into the hallway taking off the jacket Signe had brought him to the hospital hanging it over the bannister.

The clothing he wore was the same red hoody and skinny jeans he wore the night everything went pear-shaped. They had been cleaned and smelt of the hospital. It felt strange, they didn’t feel like his clothes. He then caught his reflection in the mirror.

His hair and beard could do with being trimmed but his main focus was of the scar on the side of his neck. The doctors said his injuries came from him falling out of the window when everything blew up but Jack didn’t believe it for a moment.

“Seán are you ok?” Signe touched the side of his arm getting his full attention.

He met her gaze going to give her a reassuring smile until he realised why she looked concerned. He was standing nearby his studio.

Mixed feelings went through him as Signe said: “I haven’t binned anything, the only thing I had to do was clean it up a little and try and secure the broken window until they finally get around to doing it.”

She groaned while getting Seán’s full attention. “Our insurance is dealing with everything. They sent out an electrician to see the damage and it wasn’t your fault Seán, you didn’t overload the system. The previous owners hadn’t updated the electrics in this room so the insurance is going to cover it all, replace everything which got damaged and anything else that needs doing. They’ve done the electrics already and apparently the window will be sorted but I wanted to wait for you to decide on the rest.”

“Ok…” Seán managed to say as he stared at his office door. He wanted to go in and see for himself but he wasn’t ready.      

But also another thing was on his mind. While Signe was heading off towards the kitchen Seán caught up with her as she put the kettle on. “Woosh, I need to tell you something.”

Signe turned to face him. “Ok…?” She answered kindly.

Seán leant up against the counter facing her when he admitted, “Back at the hospital when the Dr asked me that last question… I lied.”

She took a pause before answering, “I know.” Seán’s gaze was focused on her while she continued “Since you’ve been out of your coma all you’ve been asking about was your egos. You seemed generally worried about them just the same when you were asking about my wellbeing. It’s like the dreams you’ve been having too, it's like you actually believe it was all real.” Signe looked at him not as if he was insane or should be back in the hospital but genuinely concerned for him.

Seán moved from the counter to the small kitchen table they had, pulled out a chair and sat down. Even though she hadn’t used the exact words he knew she wanted answers.

He met her gaze and truthfully said “Yeah, I believe it happened but my mind just doesn’t seem to be able to fixate on it. I’m sorry I lied to you but I just wanted to be home with you.”

Signe pulled out another chair taking a seat and then gently touching his hands into her own. “Then I’m glad you lied. I’ve missed you so much…” She trailed off withdrawing one hand going into her jean pocket retrieving a small bottle of medication. “I was told by the Dr to give this to you three drops twice a day in a drink. It’s apparently to help you relax and to stop having those dreams. They also told me not to let you know as they told me you had fought back unwilling to take it.”

She placed the bottle on the table as Seán kept quiet. “I would never have given this to you without you knowing, I didn’t believe what they said to be true considering I had to wait all that time to be able to see you. I had to take it because they wouldn’t have let you come home if I didn’t.” Signe met his gaze before adding “I knew you would open up to me and I am willing to do whatever it is you decide is best. It’s up to you if you want to take it or not.”

Picking up the bottle with the built-in dropper in the lid Seán opened it and sucked up some of the liquid into the dropper. It was the same colour liquid as to what Connor had given him. He squeezed the medication back into the bottle and sealed it shut.

“All I want is to remember whichever version is the truth,” Seán admitted.

Signe offered out her hand and Seán gave it back to her. “Then let me help you.” The kettle suddenly boiled. “Coffee?” She asked with her beautiful smile of hers.

Seán grinned back and nodded. Signe stood once more towards the kettle with the bottle in hand. Taking out two cups she started making two drinks for them and as they brewed Signe opened up the medicine bottle.

Then poured its entire contents down the kitchen sink.

* * *

 

Jack felt so much better telling Signe everything. Over a cuppa and Domino’s pizza Jack told her everything he could possibly remember whether it was true or not. Signe listened with an opened mind and filled him in on things that could help.

She had spoken to Mark when a couple of days ago to let him know he was finally back with the land of the living. Mark was truly pleased but he did seem off. When she had asked what was wrong, Mark had told her he had the weirdest dream that Chase Brody threatened to shot Jack in his home while Jackaboy, Marvin and even Sam Septiceye did their best to protect him.

Considering Jack had a similar dream which he told Signe about, it had to have been real. It’s extremely unlikely for two people to have the same dream.

As it was getting late they called it a night and went to bed. Signe managed to fall asleep easily but Jack stared up at the ceiling going through things in his mind. He wanted to call Mark, see if somehow his doctor had magically subscribed him them same meds for some unknown bullshit excuse. But also he wanted to see if he could somehow track down the others. If they did exist surely there would be some sort of record.

Carefully not to wake Signe Jack climbed out of bed, put on his flamingo shorts and a plain t-shirt before headed downstairs. Taking the stairs two at a time a noise came from inside his studio. Jack immediately froze on the bottom step staring at the door.

Did he dare go into the room.

As another noise came from inside Jack rushed to it opening the door widely switching on the light and just stood there and stared.

Both of his monitor screens were cracked beyond all repair, his headphones and microphone both seemed to have fried the plastic on the wires had melted away revealing the copper inside while his camera looked like it was used as the only football in the world cup. But his desktop was the worse. It appeared that all the components inside had been torched. Also his chair had seen better days.

Jack didn’t want to dwell in that now. Turning to face the window it appeared that one of the wooden panels against the broken window had come loose and was slamming against the wall due to the storm Brighton seemed to be having. Jack sighed as he moved towards it and secured it once more, not that there was anything worth stealing in here. He really didn’t want any midnight intruders. Still he made a mental note to call the insurance regarding this tomorrow.

That done, Jack left the room but before he could close the door behind him something smashed inside the kitchen. Had someone managed to get past him without him knowing. Jack sincerely doubt it even with his memory being off he’d had seen someone. Quickly grabbing the nearest thing to him, the umbrella Signe went to grab earlier Jack rushed towards the kitchen door with his chosen weapon.

“All right whoever you are!” Jack shouted through the slightly opened kitchen door. “You need to leave before… Before I beat you up with an umbrella…” Jack trailed off as something popped back into his mind.

Jameson Jackson was outside some sort of warehouse taking on these military guys with his walking stick. He was re-enacting the same action sequence Colin Firth did with the beer glass but instead JJ used an old beer bottle that had been left lying around. Jack gasped realising that wasn’t a dream but a memory.

Jack pushed it aside as he opened the kitchen door umbrella in hand ready to defend himself until he once again froze. Through the darkened kitchen Jack could just make out the silhouette of a tennis sized eyeball peeking out of the domino pizza box left on the kitchen table with crumbs scattered around it along with a coffee mug broken in half on the floor.

The umbrella dropped from Jack’s hand as he reached behind him searching for the light switch. Finding it the kitchen lit up as Jack’s eyes stared widely at Sam hiding in his leftover pizza.

“Sam…?” Jack really couldn’t believe his eyes. “Is it really you…?”

Sam blinked a couple of times cautiously climbing out getting closer to Jack as his eyeball widened. Suddenly he leapt from the table directly onto Jack’s chest. Jack immediately wrapped his arms around him as he lost his balance landing flat on the floor but he couldn’t care. He hugged Sam as Sam whimpered and nuzzled into him just like any dog would when their owner came home.

“You’re real! You’re really here!” Jack couldn’t contain his excitement as he held Sam up meeting his eye. “How did you get here?”

“Seán are you…” Signe suddenly appeared from the hallway seeing both Jack and Sam on the floor. Her eyes instantly widened seeing Sam as she covering her hands over her mouth stopping herself from screaming.

Jack swiftly got off of the floor still holding Sam as he walked towards her. “Doosher, it’s ok…” He gently cupped her face as he held Sam in one hand. “I wasn’t making any of it up. It’s all real. Including Sam.”

Gently moving her hands away she looked from Jack onto Sam as she cautiously moved to touch him. Sam instantly nuzzled into Jack making Signe stop.

“I scared him?” Signe stepped back a little not wanting to scare him even more.

Jack looked down at Sam giving him reassurance. “You remember when I spoke about Signe?” Sam nodded slowly. “Well this is Signe: my girlfriend.”

Glancing back at Signe he took a few deep gazes at her then leapt unexpectantly at her landing on her shoulder nuzzling and whimpering into her.

“AAGH!” She screamed but then laughed as Sam fussed over her. “Oh my God!” She declared somewhat creep out but amused. “He’s real!” She beamed as Sam jumped from her shoulder back into Jack’s hands.

“Yeah… I can’t believe he found us.” Jack beamed down at him.

Signe gently touched the top of his eyeball petting him which Sam seemed to purr back. “He’s definitely not how I’d imagine him but he is so adorable.” She stopped then faced Jack. “This means the others are real too.” She added rather excitedly.

Jack smiled as Sam nodded in agreement. “This is great, we need to find them!”

“Not just yet Seán.” Signe stated as Jack gave her an odd look, “I remember one of your dreams, I mean memories you told me regarding a deal you made. Your silence so the others could have a decent life. If you try to get in touch with them this soon, well it could end badly?”

Sam also nodded in agreement.

“I didn’t even think? What should we do?”

“We give it time then we make contact.” Signe yawned which made Sam also yawn. She was stunned at seeing how his mouth worked but didn’t comment. “I think we should all get some rest.”

Jack wanted to say sleep is for the weak but right this moment he was wrecked. “Alright, let's go.” They both headed back up turning off lights as they went as Jack felt so much more reassured that he wasn’t crazy or delusional. It had all happened and soon he would do his best to see them again.

As they reached the staircase Signe paused turning to Jack as she asked, “just out of curiosity but is Sam house trained?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is it... My first Jacksepticeye fic completed. It's been really enjoyable writing and I hope you all enjoyed it.  
> As there are probably a few unanswered questions, I will be writing a sequel to this. I've got the idea and have started on the first chapter already. I hope to have a few chapters written before I start uploading.  
> But for now, thank you for reading! Let me know what you think?


End file.
